Ninetales
by theultimatechimera
Summary: Naruto dreams of leaving his village to make a name for himself in the Mundus Magicus. When he makes new friends, who decide to join him his life is forever changed... Set in Negimaverse, but starring Naruto
1. Ninetales info page

**Nintalesinfo page**

A/N: Well... this is my first story, and its a big one... its sort of a crossover, only a little different. It takes place in the world of Negima. Only this is the tale of Naruto andhis adventures through both the Mundus Veters and Mundus Magicus, and as such canon Negima charectors will not be majorly focused. A journey that will take him and his friends to the brink of the world to the far reaches of the universe and beyond

Of course this is only the info page and **Not the first chapter! **The story is long and complex and will feature familiar faces and numerous OCs. So this first page will feature character profiles and other such info to help you in case you get story begins in the next chapter so read chapter 1 then come back. This page will be updated after every chapter though not always so be sure to read the little notes at the end of each chapter. Shout out to crazyninjapenguin, whose stories kicked my ass, and finally got me started on fanfiction. His latest story Code Geass age of a choatic truth is very excellent

**Character Profiles**

Characters are listed in order of first appearance (character first to speak listed first in case of multiple characters introduced at once). They are organized into three numerical character classes that will determine how detailed their profiles are. The classes are as follows:

1)The Main characters including Naruto, Kumatora, Etc.

2)Important characters but not on the same level as 1ners

3)Most of the cast detailed bios are still given

4)minor to one time characters. These guys may or may not get jilted in there descriptions

So here goes:

**Naruto Uzamaki**

Class: 1

First appearance: Chapter 1

Age:15 (born October 10,1987)

Sex: Male

Height:Height: 6'0"

Eye color:Blue

Hair color: blond

Likes: Motorcycles, Pranks, Pervy things, gardening, ramen, praise, Magic tricks (whethor real magic or parlor tricks) friends.

Dislikes: Bully's, perverted adults, Giving up

Appearance: As a kid he looks the same as the manga. After the time skip pretty much the same as the manga... Of course his wardrobe will differ from arc to arc, after all among normal civilians he has to look the part.

Personality: Optimistic, fun loving, attention seeking, slightly dim-witted, Loyal.

Role: The Main protagonist. His back story in this universe doesn't't differ much from the manga, He's still the hyperactivknuckle headeded ninja we know and love.

Author Comments:His dream is different, instead of Hokage He wants to be acknowledged as a great hero even more so then his idols the fourth Hokage andthe thousand master. To accomplish this he wants to create a dream team of mercenarys. The reason for the dream change is because in this universe Ninjas are dying out Konoha is no longer a great village it is in the manga. Naruto will have many the same powers he does in the manga as well as learning a new trick or two. About pairings I have already decided who Narutoends up with but it is going to be a long time before we get to that. His liking of Motorcycles pays homage to the original Naruto oneshot in which he rode a type of motor bike.

**Kumatora**

Class: 1

First appearance: chapter 1

Age: 17, (born April 20th 1985)

Sex: Female

Height: 5' 4''

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: reddish pink

Likes: Swear words, Ghosts, hot springs, Alcoholic beverages though she favors wine, Kicking Ass

Dislikes: Her Laugh, Wearing feminine clothes, Waiting, Pickles, prudes.

Appearance: She is very thin yet not in a sickly way. She has b-cups in case your wondering. Kumatora'shair... I imagine is short and messy but it is longer than Naruto's and could be described as spiky, as she never combs it. She usually wears an indigo hoodie with front pocket, and no zipper. The hoodie covers her thighs, making it look like a makeshift skirt. She wears bike shorts similar to Setsunas but they are not visible. She does not use bras, andits unknown if she even wears any other clothing beneath her sweater. (but the answers no)

Personality: Tomboyish, rude, hasty, kind on occasion, wise

Role: One of the main characters. Kumatora is the tomboyish princess of Osohe castle. She is a mage and will become the fire power for Narutos team.

Author notes: She is directly ripped from a game you may or may not know of called Mother 3. An awesome game and She's one of my favorite characters. In my mind I see her as an attractive girl but puts guys of by her attitude, course there are some who would like that.

Her sprite in that game doesn't do her hair justice so just type her name in Google image search and pick one of many fan art pictures to use for her description. She also has a dorky laugh which is based off Clanks laugh from the Ratchet and Clank series, so she has a bit of a complex about it.

In my story she is a mage instead of a psychic, though her upbringing remains the same so to those who have played or heard of Mother 3 prepare to be weirded out later by her surrogate parents. Though where she grew up won't change much, I gave her special origins but you won't learn about that for a loooooong time. Her birthday is the same day Mother 3 was released.

**Erubus Hikaru**

Class:1

First Appearance: Chapter1

Age:16 (born January, 7,1986)

Sex: Male

Height: 5' 5"

Eye color: Left Eye is Yellow right eye is black

Hair color: Black Though has a few strands of white hair due to genetics

Likes: Meat dishes, Fighting, Training, Strong women, Aunty, Master Yo

Dislikes: Flying,Birds mainly crows and ravens, Spoilers, "normal girls", liver, studying spells

Appearance: He has very short hair but Oddly part of it is very long andit extends to his back forming hair antennae resembling rabbit ears. His hair has the occasional white strand, I've only discovered recently that people can have white hair as early as birthdue to genetics. Withhis genes it would make sense he would have a little white in his hair. He is muscular but not bulky. His wardrobe in chapter 2 is his battle gear, his jackets are reminiscent of the ones Sora and Roxas wear in the Kingdom hearts series. He wears more normal clothing in public. The Necklace and Sweatband he receives in chapter 3 are further References to the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Personality: Kind, immorale?, violent, blood thirsty, quick-witted, Loyal, Optimistic

Role: Woo Foo Knight, and one of Naruto's closest friends

Creator comments: My first real OC. Well... sort of. Each character represents a certain manga cartoon or game I hold close to my heart, or something...

Erubus represents Kingdom hearts, and a cartoon called Yin Yang Yo! Yeah... don't worry it'll make sense later. Name comes from Ancient greek meaning deep darkness or shadow, It's also the name of the son of the primordial god Chaos. His surname means light or bright in Japanese, I wanted to give him names meaning Light and darkness, to give him sort of a recurring theme, of course it was his mother who chose his first name...

Erubususes Woo Foo a Martial art that combinesthe the use of chi with magic. As such he is very versatile in combat being able to switch between artillery support to close combat. He is not very ethical, as he has killed before in combat, andindeed if he had befriended evil people he would have no qualms about going along with their plans.

He uses western magic and knows chi attacks but prefers hitting and slicing things to using magic. As of chapter two he mainly uses chi but is practicing using magic as seen in his first battles. He weilds a magical bamboo sword as his weapon until he gets a real sword which shouldn't be to long... His petrifying fear of crows and his general fear of birds may seem random, but there is a collective reason for it.

His love of battle pays homage to squad eleven of bleach. His back story is quite interesting and something to look forward to, It gets especially complex further down the road... remember he represents Kingdom hearts,** But!**no Heartless... probably. I had his birthday in January, as January is named for the Roman god of gates and doorways. The seven is just for luck though as I write this I realize it refrences a secret about him. If My description of his hair confuses you... well look up "Larxene" in google image search. His hair is sort of like that Except shorter and his hair antennae is longer and more rounded... Like rabbit ears.

**Master Yo**

Class: 2

Age: Over a hundred

Sex: Male

Height: 5' 9''

Eye color: Green

Hair color:Gray

Likes: Watching TV., eating, Napping, spouting wisdom.

Dislikes: Working, When Erubus does not listen,Crows.

Appearance: Average height and doesn't look all that elderly. He has sort gray hair, and large ears. He wears Black robes, with a green sash.

Personality: Grumpy, lazy, Wise, Moral, A little flirty with younger woman.

Role: Erubus's Woo Foo Master

Create comments: An O.C. Based on Master Yo, from the Cartoon Yin Yang Yo! Despite his Human description he's actually a panda beast man. With the latest Negima chapters there have been new revelations concerning the demi-humans of the Mundus Magicus. However I have decided that even Non-humans can travel to Earth, so long as they wear disguises. Yo was very powerful back in his hay day, and even now is still a threat to rude teenage punks. He will have a minimal to major role, depending on the arc.

**Ionia**

class:2

Age: Unknown

Sex: Unknown

Height:5' 10''

Eye Color: Pink

Hair color: Pink

Likes: Make-up, Flying, Pickles, Cute things, Hot springs

Dislikes: Not wearing make up

Appearance:Wears a green dress with belt buckles attached to waist, also wears a pear necklace, and golden butterfly shaped Earrings. Has 5 o'clock shadow and mannish head.

Personalty: Girly, Kind, helpful.

Author comments:Another character from Mother 3. She er... it is a Magypsy, a mystical tribe of human resembling beings. They are called beings because while they have masculine bodies andfacial features, they behave incredibly feminine, even referring themselves and each other as girls. It's a complete mystery whether they are Men Women or none of the above. Another thing to note is that Magypsys live for a long time. Ionia's been aroundeven before Evangeline was born. Ionia Likes taking trips to hot springs sometimes bringing Kumatora. He is more Helpful than the other Magypsysas they don't normally interfere with normal people.

**Shani Yuu**

Class: 3

Age: 26

Height: 5'' 6'

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Likes: Chigusa, Power, Crows, Candy

Dislikes: Western Magi, Failure

Appearance: Has Black braided hair. He has a baby face, making him appear slightly androgynous. He wears a red tank top (For guys) and grey Khakis.

Personality: Irritable, Temperamental, Western magi intolerant.

Creater comments: The ring leader of the rouge Eastern mages. He's quite comical, at least he is to me especially in the upcoming chapter 3. He has a crush on Chigusa, and He actually plans to confess to her once his plan comes to fruition. He's the strongest of the group, and will give Naruto and Setsuna a run for their money.

**Yunie Yuto**

Class: 3

Age: 16

Height: 5'' 2'

Eye color: blue

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Dark choclate, Bugs, sneak attacks

Dislikes: The disgusting noise bugs make, Western Magi, Fish

Appearance: Wears a black chinesestyle waitress dress with butterfly on the back, Long black hair, and flat chested.

Personality: Imature, Bossy, Cowardly

Creator comments: The child of the group. Her intrest in bugs pays homage to a certain Charecter in Legend of Zelda twilight princess. Despite wielding lightning she's quite the coward. Perfering to let her demons to do the fighting.

**Masaru Takahiro**

Class: 4

Likes: winning, Western cinema (American style movies, Not Cowboy movies)

Dislikes: Missing out, Hot weather, Sushi.

Appearance: Tall wears robes of Onmyou jutsu practitioners, glasses, short brown hair.

Personality: Hasty, Exciteble, Temperamental

Creator comments: The eldest in the group and the weakest. Complete cannon fodder. Surprisingly he likes Western movies. A trait he shares with his demon.

**Shun Ryouichie**

Class: 3

Likes: Western clothing, Showing up western Magi, Seafood dishes

Dislikes: Losing, Carrots,

Appearance: Mid size with short green hair, wears western style clothing, Regular pants, and a t-shirt.

Personality: Cruel, violent, fun loving

Creator comments: Decidedly not cannon fodder, Shun uses a deadly combo of wind magic, and his Hell cats. He seems to have grown afraid of Erubus... He doesn't like Kunies cowardly streak.

**The unidentified twins**

First appearance: Chapter 5

Age: Unkown

Class: for now 4

Likes: Unkown

Dislikes Unkown

Appearance: Identical except for hair color, One has red the other Blue. There hair are tied in an intricate way, like how the wive of important lords would do it (Thats the best I can explain it unfortunetly). They enjoy wearing stylish western style clothing. They have petit figures.

Personality: Unkown

Creator comments: A pair of twins who appeared to Erubus as apart of his halucinations. Seems Erubus did something terrible to them. They may or may not become enemies later on. (yes they will)

**Raven Raindene Rasputin**

First Appearance: Chapter 5

Age: Unkown

Class: For now 3

Likes: Erubus, Other than that unknown

Dislikes: Unkown, Presuambly a lot of things (She's not nice)

Role: Erubus'slast Ex-girlfriend

Personality: According to Erubus: Mean, deceitful, and scary

Creator comments: Joking aside she's one of the three great causes for Erubus's fear of crows, andhis last Ex-girlfriend. She'll be bumped up to class 2 later in the story.(I love foreshadowing!)

**Hachi**

First Appearance: Chapter 5

Class: 4

Role: Mixolydia's familar

Personality: Kind... He's an octopus for goodness sake!

Appearance: An octupus who can walk on land. His skin is red and he wears a white captains hat. He walks on his eight thin arms (Kind of like sqidward Y'know?)

Comments: Mixolydia's pet Octopus. Why an Octopus? I don't know.

**Mixolydia (Missy)**

First appearance: Chapter 5

Class: 3

Appearance: Manishface withfive o clock shadow, Long slightly curly pink hair, She wears a blue dress with triangle pattern.

Personality: Blunt, girly, nice

Role: A magypsy, Gurdian of an all important something or other

Comments: Another Magypsy originally from Mother 3. The only one who appears femmine if only for a short time.

**Osohe Ghosts**

First appearance: Chapter 6

Class:4

Appearance: Ghostly white sheets with glowing red eyes

Role: Residents of Castle Osohe

Comments: More characters from mother 3. They only have interest in partying and are in a constant state of intoxication. They enjoy playing music as well and have taght Kumatora everything they know, everything... They are the main cause for her inhuman tolerance to alcohol supposedly.

**Chris Valentine**

Class:2

First appearance: Chapter 6

Age: Unknown Looks a little older than Erubus

Sex:Male

Height: 6'' 5'

Eye Color: Red they seem to glow

Hair Color: Brown

Likes: Stealing, Smoking, Drinking, Sex, Mundus Magicus, Cooking shows, folk music, Anything that reminds him of himself, Pure and innocent girls

Dislikes: Religon, religous idiots (his words), Mundus Veter, Scientists, getting his head cut off, when he goes to far, Tetacle "Rape" Porn, Being around pure and innocent girls.

Appearance:Has pale white skin, red feral eyes, semi handsome face wears Dark purple colored clerical robes with a hood. Often wears sunglasses

Personality: Egomaniacal, selfish, easily addicted, though on occassion shows a much kinder side

Role: The Thief

Creater Comments: Chris Valentine... I can't reveal to much right now. I will say this though, his name is just an alias, and the video game which inspired his name does not exist in this universe, so take this hint as you will. His personality is modeled after Bender B. Rogregez of the show Futurama, so he's not all bad (still he is very bad). His like towards pure girls **does not mean he finds little girls attractive!** It merely means he likes girls who are kind and pure. This will be explored later. He's one of my favorite creations due to his ability to sprout among other things those tentacles.

**Characters canon to Naruto and Negima**

I will list charectors canon to either manga here. It's way to confusing andtime consuming to put these with the others up there.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Class:4

First appearance: Chapter 1

Age: 69 years old (Deceased)

sex:Male

Appearance: No different than the Manga.

Role: The village leader. In this Universe it equates to the mayor, though he is still the stronger Ninja of Konoha.

Author comments: Yeah, Sarutobi won't have much of a role as he passed away in the time skip. He may be referenced in flash backs.

**Iruka Umino**

Class: 3

First Appearance: chapter 1

Age: 26 (birth date May, 26)

Sex: Male

Appearance: Same as the manga

Role: Teacher at the Konoha Ninja academy

Author comments: Iruka is a step up from the Hokage as he is still alive. Narutowill send him letters of his accomplishments so he won't be totally out of the picture.

**Mizuki**

Class: 4

First Appearance: Chapter 1

Age: 27

Sex: male

Appearance" Same as manga

Role: Corrupt teacher who tricks Naruto into stealing the forbidden scrolls

Author Comments: Same old Mizuki. Hasn't changed at all from the manga. He may come back to get revenge...

**Tsunade**

Rank:3

Age: 54

Sex: Female

Height: 163.5 cm

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: blonde

Likes: Gambling, Alcoholic beverages, Naruto

Dislikes: Paperwork, Blood, Death

Appearance: Same as Manga

Personality: tough, Lazy, Faithful, compulsive.

Author comments: Not much to say. She's the same old Tsunade. She will have a minimal role

**Sakura Haruno**

Rank: 3

Age: 15

Height: 15

Eye color: Green

Hair color: pink

Likes: Sasuke, Mochi, flowers

Dislikes: Perverts, Orochimaru, anyone who insults Sasuke, Carrots

Appearance: Same as manga

Personality: Temperamental, Violent, compassionate

Author comments: Yep she's here too, along with Sasuke, course he's gone and disappeared, but more on that later. Since Naruto often wrote and was visited by his friends, he was never as close to Sakura or Sasuke. And since Kumatora would call tease him whenever Sakura rejected him, he eventually grew out of his crush. Currently she has not made Chunin, but Once she gets there she's bolting out of Konoha, and looking for Sasuke.

**Hatake Kakashi**

Rank: 3

Age: 30

Height: 181 cm

Hair color: White

Eye color: right eye brown left red

Appearance: Same as manga, see a pattern?

Likes: a lot of things

Dislikes: A few things

Personality: Aloof, detached, loyal, smart, slightly perverse

Author comments: Whew! Kakashi's here too! Well his role will be minimal for a while. His history is altered as he took part in the great war, in the Mundus Magicus. Back then Konoha was in its prime and Ninja were sent to magic land to participate in the war. Kakashi gaidenhappened there, although things happened a lot differently, what with cat girls, anddolphin people running around. I may or may not chronicle that tale in some kind of side story.

**Kiba**

Rank:4

Role: will not have much if any role

Author comments: No

**Hinata Hyuga**

Rank:2

Age: 16

Height: 160 cm

Hair color: Dark blue hair

Eye Color: Lavender

Appearance: same as manga

Likes: Naruto, pressing flowers, Cinnamon rolls

Dislikes: Other girls who get close to Naruto, Competition

Personality: Kind Hearted, wise, prone to jealousy

Author comments: Hinata is one of my favorite Characters in the manga. As such she will have a big role down the road. My Hinata is slightly prone to envy, something the Hinata in the manga is not shown for yet. She has already made Chunin, andplans to leave the village.

**TenTen**

Rank: 4

Role: minimal

Authors comments: I don't have any problems with Tenten, but I can't find a proper place to put her. If sh**e **does get a bigger role I'll do a proper profile for her.

**Jiriya**

rank:2

Age: 54

Hair color: white

Height: 192.2 cm

Eye color: Brown

Likes: doing research Tsunade, Writing Novels, doing awesome

Dislikes: Being called Ero-senin, Men, when he is interrupted doing one of his poses.

Personality: Perverted, Loyal, Smart, clumsy

Author comments: Everyone's favorite perverted Hermit is here. He will have a big role later... maybe, well he's important to the story alright?

**Toko Kuzunoha**

Class: 3

Role: Shinmie master, Setsuna's mentor.

Comments: The sexy swordsman Teacher. Though not stated it would appear as though she is at the very least the vice chairman of the Kanto Magic association or something. I thought she was a good choice to bring Naruto "in" as it were, to introduce him to the concept of the "shadow" Govermont the mages run. We won't see much of her after this arc, but she'll definitly be back.

**Gandolifini**

Class:4

Role: One of many magic teachers. His s, pecialty is magic guns and daggers, in the style of Solid snake.

Comments: I never really like this guy, but I put him in for some reason. He has one condescending attitude, yet he has supposed redeeming quailities but I was never sold. Maybe it was that one scene in the bad future of Mahora Academy. Anyways he won't have much of a role.

**Chachamaru**

Class:2

Role: Evangeline's robotic servant, and by extension Erubus's servant.

Comments: Erubus and Chachamaru have a good friendship. Chachamaru seems to have named some of her attacks, in this reality Erubus most likely, got her to name her attacks. She'll have I decent role I guess.

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell**

Class: 2

Role: Vampire wizard, and Erubus's Surrogate Aunt

Comments: When this convoluted mess of a tale was forming in my head, I needed a solid reason to bring Naruto to MahoraAcademy. Looking at the characters back stories making Evangeline Erubus's Aunt seemed to fit well. While Erubus calls her his aunt she is more of a Godmother. Eva is only OOC where Erubus is concerned, she absolutely dotes on him and the two have a very good relationship. She'll have a good role.

**Dean Konoemon Konoe**

Class:3

Role: Dean of Mahora Academy

Comments: This guys alright in my book. He's quite lazy, leaving the dirty work to all the other mages. It's been said he's actually really strong though so I guess he just likes letting people try their strengths. He'll have a decent role.

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**

Class: 3

Role: Swordswoman of the Shinmei-ryu school. Naruto's friend/rival?

Comments: Setsuna will play a modrate role later, being oneof the power types. She knows both Naruto and Erubus, however the two met her under different circumstances, and only in chapter 2 have the trio met and realized they know each other. She'll become one of Naruto's rivals.

**Konaka Konoe**

Class:3

Role: Healer princess in Negi's future party

Comments: Not much to say right now, She will be very important down the road.

**Asuna Kagurazaka**

Class: 4

Role: Warrior babe for Negi's future party

Comments: She won't be a apart of the story for a while.

**Gamakichi**

Class: 2

Role: Closest thing to a familiar Naruto has.

Comments: The famed Toad. Not much to say I guess. He'll team up with our heroes on occassion. The Toad mountain may be explored later.

**Chachazero**

Class:4

Role: Evangalines Ministra

Comments: The creepy murderous doll. She won't have much of a role for now.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Class:3?

Role: Naruto's friend/Rival/Dark opposite

Comments: It was a little tricky figuring out his role in the story but I got it worked out... Mostly. At any rate This Sasuke never joined Orochimaru. So yeah expect a very pissed off snake for brains to make an appearance.

**Mahoupedia**

Here I will list spells and maybe techniques that are used in the story. Spells and such are listed as they appear. I won't do anything like power levels and crap, that is confusing for me, andit will be confusing for you. If someone uses magic just assume they're chanting it in latin. It's impossible for me to translate english to latin and vice versawithout someonewho studied the language.

**Henge no jutsu (transformation jutsu)**

Used by: Any Ninja

Description: Basic of basic jutsu. Ripped from wiki:This jutsu allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chiwhilementally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts much mental strain on the inexperienced ninja.

Tsunade of the Sannin possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation Technique, where she disguises her 50-year-old self as younger versions of herself. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, nor does she need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured. This implies that the form is a physical transformation and that it only breaks when Tsunade is low on chi.

**Bunshin no jutsu (clone jutsu)**

taken from wiki:This technique creates intangible copies of the user. The clones are simply illusions andwill dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A person withnormal eyes can also distinguish the clonesfrom the original, since the cloneswill not disrupt the area aroundthemselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.). Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee are the only two ninja known to pass at the Academy without mastering this jutsu.

**Congelo (Freeze)**

Oh Fargisswho watches over the realm surroundmy enemy witha whirlwind of Ice, Freeze!

Used by: Kumatora

Description: Causes a very cold wind to swirl around target. Difficult to dodge, unless you speed up at the very last second. Causes numbness, and sometimes completely freezes enemies.

**Kage bunshin**

Used by: Naruto

Description: Narutos signature Jutsu. Unlike the clone jutsu, shadow clonesare solid. The clones are given even amounts of chi, and are capable of bleeding and using jutsu on their own. Though they disperse after one or two solid blows. Unknown to Narutowhen the clones disperse they transfer memory's and experience back to the user. However only Naruto can make use of this trait for training, as he has extraordinary amount of chi.

**Western Magic**

Western magic is largely based on european fiction. Western Magi use wands, staves, etc... In combat Western mages use a partner/wizard combonationto fight enemies. These partnerships use pactios, but this will be explained later.

**Eastern Magic**

What is known canonically of Eastern magic is that it involves the use of Chi (Internal energy), Paper Talismans, and demon summonings. Onmyou jutsu users use a Demon/Talisman user battle system to counter the western partner system. The Shinmei school, and Ninjutsu, can both be considered a part of Eastern magic, which is why Shani was so enraged that Setsuna, and Narutowould work with Western magi.

**Activation Keyword**

Western mages use a key word or more commonly a phrase to unlock their magical pathways (Keirakukie?). The key can be anything even complete nonsense. Activation Keys used in the story will be listed here in order of appearance.

Kumatora: Kick Ass Chronus Lyptus.

comments: The 1st 2nd and 4th words are just words I like. The third actually has significance to Kumatora. Lyptus is pronounced Lep-tus.

Evangeline: Lic lac lac la lac lilac

comments: It supposedly has something to do with Lilacs symbolizing evil.

Erubus: Siege Moon Yugre

comments: His activation key holds signifacance to him. Though I won't spoil anything I can at least tell you the Yugre means Twilight in Japanese. Erubus chose it because He often hears the word in his dreams.

**Clairvoyance**

First Used by: Evangeline in Chapter 2

Description: Clairvoyance is an ESP that allows oneto find objects,places, and witness events that can't be seen normally. Using a crystal ball as a catylyst makes this ability stronger, similar to how in video games certain weapons make certain abilities stronger.

**Civilian repeling talisman**

First used by: Naruto in Chapter 2

description: A common plot devi- I mean a common charm used to Keep normal people away. Anyone aware that they are being repelled they can fight it to some extent. This form of magic comes in many forms. The one Naruto used by Narutomerely requires the user to charge the paper talisman with chi.

**Shinmie-ryu**

A fictional style of kenjutsu, that uses ki to perform powerful attacks. The Shinmei school is an Orginization of demon slayers. They Exclusively work as hired mercanaries for the Kansai magic assocaition. Though it seems to some extent students are free to work for whoevor they want. Though Setsuna won't be joining Naruto's group, any Shinmie schollattacks used in the story will be listed here canon or otherwise.

**Zankusen (Air cutting flash)**

First used by Setsuna in chapter 2

Description: Releases Ki in a circular fashion to cut the enemy .

**Kakusan Zankosen (Scattering-light flash)**

first Used: Chapter 2

Description: Fires ki in all directions

**Zanmaken (Evil-Cutting sword)**

First used by: Setsuna in chapter 2

Description: A slash of chi that disperses evil spirits.

**Raimeken ( Thunder-clap sword)**

First used by: Setsuna Chapter 2

Description: a slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the sword

**Samidarekiri**

First used by: Setsuna chapter 2

Description: An attack that instantly cuts into a falling object.

**Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi (Boulder cuting balde second strike)**

First used by: Setsuna chapter 2

Description: A chi attack that cuts an object behind a person without injuring the person.

******'****Zantetsusen (Iron cutting-flash)'**

First used by: Setsuna Chapter 3

Description: Releases ki in a spiraling fashion to attack the enemy

**'Kyokudai Raimeiken! (Maximum Thunder Clap Sword)'**

used in: chapter 3 by Setsuna

Description: A larger version of the Thunder clap sword. Used against Evangeline in volume 13.

**'Zankōsen!' (Light cutting Flash)**

Used in chapter 3

Description: Sends out a sharp beam of Chi.

**Demon Summonings**

first used by: Eastern mages in chapter 2

Description: Though there are many versions of this spell, the concept remains the same. The user offers up thierchi, or spiritual power to summon a demon to fight for or with them. They will remain until their purpose for the summoning is fulfilled. Demon summons come in two types Offensive and defensive demons.

**Rasengan**

First used by: Naruto in chapter 2

Description ripped frim wiki with minor changes: The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chi control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like its counterpart, the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chi allows the Rasengan to grindinto whatever it comes in contact with, inflicting major damage. This also tends to launch the target backward once hit. **(End of wiki rip) **In the story Naruto has learned the rasen shuriken, but has not learned Sage mode, so currently he only knows the forbbiden version.

* * *

**Woo Foo**

First used by: Erubus in chapter 1 and on

Description: A Martial art whose concept is to combine Might and Magic, basically Students learn how to fully manipulate Magic and Chi. One of Woo Foo's frequent teachings is "When might and magic work as one a villains plan can be undone". Learning to use Magic and Chi is something that is very difficult to do as the two energies repel each other. More then that though to use magic the practitioner needs strong mental energy while to learn to use chi takes great physical training and meditation. There are 6 ranks in Woo Foo, they are: Woo Foo Knight in training, Woo Foo Knight in a little less training, Woo Foo Knight levels 1-3, and Woo Foo Master. When a student reaches level one, they can either stay with their master or explore the world as they self learn Woo Foo themselves. A student may only be promoted to further ranks by their masters. Oddly despite how cool it all sounds Woo Foo is not very popular. Not many have heard of it and the few that have think it's for idiots. In fact Erubus and his master are the only Woo Foo Knights left. Techniques and spells exclusive to Woo Foo will be listed under here.

**Hands of Light**

First used in: chapter 2

Description: The user projects light ki onto their fists to literaly create large hands of light. The weilder can then use them either as projectile or in close combat to smash their opponents.

**Transfoomate**

First used in: chapter 2

Description: A spell that requires chi to perform. It could be considered a variation of the art of transformation. The user transforms objects into anything they want. The drawback being they must constantly focus on the object. In some cases transformations are permanent, such as in chapter 2 When Erubus uses it to transform ice into water. An alternative Erubus dubs Yangfoomate transforms his bamboo sword into various weapons ranging from tonfas to rocket launchers.

**Hands of Darkness**

first used in: Chapter 2

Description: Identical to Hands of light, only darknes is used instead. The diffrence is Hands of darkness is slower but more powerful, and can sometimes cause its victims to slow down.

**Ars Arcanum**

first used: in chapter 6

Description:A series of 12 super fast slashes followed up by a finishing blow. The users sword glows a golden color when using this technique.

**Barriers and shields reflection spells**

First used in: Technically chapter 1 by Kumatora

Most magesin every direction of the world, use low level barriers that allow only a fraction of the damage through. This is not a perfect defense as repeated blows or spell cast as a precursor to an attack. Basic barriers can have their power increased as well. There are all kinds of barrier spells, and even barriers that reflect spells and even physical attacks, for convenience these spells will be called reflections.

**Summoning Jutsu**

First used by: Naruto in chapter 3

Description: By making blood contracts with certain animals one can summon them anytime. Though the summoned creature is by no means inclined to help the summoner, and can even be a hinderance. One must use careful judgement when using summons.

**Generic Sealing jutsu**

First used by: Naruto in chapter 3

Description:(Ripped from Naruto wikia) This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items or weapons that have been stored using Fūinjutsu, typically they are stored within scrolls. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Puppets can have these hidden inside various compartments as a means of increasing their own killing potential as well as hiding useful weapons from the opponent's sight. Naruto first used this to seal his bike in a scroll.

**Cursed seal A.K.A. Jujintsu**

First seen in: Chapter 4

Decription: (Ripped from Naruto Wikia) The cursed seals were one of the most frequently-used jutsu of Orochimaru in the series, which he usually gave to his most powerful and unique followers. To apply a cursed seal, Orochimaru needed to bite his intended target. As he had sharp fangs and an extendable neck, this was a relatively simple task. The seal then appeared on the body of the victim near the point of application, andthey subsequently lost consciousness. The design of the seals varied from person-to-person. Sometime later, had the victims survived, they would awaken with the first level of the seal active and be enraged due to the seal's influence. The seals worked by forcibly drawing chi from the user's body, giving the user a chakracapacity beyond what they would normally be capable of, as well as increased physical performance, especially in battle.

**Chidori**

Used by: Sasuke in chapter 4

Description: (Curtesy of Naruto Wikia nice work you guys!) This jutsu channels a large amount of lightning chi to the user's hand. The amount of chi is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidoriinto the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

As shown against Killer Bee, Chidori can also be used to simply give the opponent a large electrical shock without cutting them.

**Pactio Artifacts/Magical items/miscellaneous devices**

Magical Items will be cataloged in order of appearance.

**Wands**

First used by: Kumatora in chapter 1

Description: Wands... are wands what else is there to say? Though never stated in Negima some wands give their wielders some type of "bonus" so to speak, at least they will in Ninetales. The one Kumatoraused in chapter 1 was a basic practice wand. Though wands are the most common other magical items can be used as a catalyst for magic. For example the ring Negi recieves in volume eleven lets him use magic. Another example would be Erubus's Bamboo sword which acts as a catalyst for his magic as well.

**Crystal ball**

First used by: Evangeline in chapter 2

Description: boosts the power of Clairvoyance, and fortune telling

**Paper Talismans**

First used by: Eastern mages in chapter 2

Description: The Easts answer to wands. Onmyou jutsuusers write on rectangular bits of paper to cast spells, These are called Paper Talismans A.K.A. Paper charms. They need only charge them withchi, though incantations are used as well. Interestingly enough charms can be purchased by anyone and can be activated if one has the chi or in case of really strong spells magic. This is shown when Mana Tatsumiya (Volume 17) and canis niger (Vol. 24) bought powerful charms to use against their enemies.

**Bamboo sword**

Used by: Erubus

Description: Erubus's main weapon of choice and quite versatile at that. Oneof its many uses is that it serves as a wand for Erubuswho can use it to cast magic spells. If the user is well versed with using chi they can use chi to Harden, Sharpen, repair, and empower the sword. Erubus uses Transfoomate spell to turn his sword into a variety of weaponry from nunchaku to missile launcher. He can even turn it into a bomb,which after exploding can easily be fixed. Though this is is his weapon for the first few arcs he will receive a new one soon.

**Magic pouch**

Used by: Erubus

Description: Used to store a near infinite amount of objects. Using spatial distortion magic Evangeline made this as a gift for Erubus. The inside is an empty place where the stored objects float about.

**Naruto's Motorcycle**

Used by: Naruto

Description: A normal non magical (For now) Motorbike. It will mostly be used as transportation or for hasty get aways.

**Heartshrooms**

Devoured in: Chapter 5

description: A terrible mushroom found on Tanetane Island, Among other places. Eating even a bite causes horrific hallucinations that torment the victim. Real life objects and people take on another appearance.

**Monsterpedia**

Monsters and Demons will be cataloged in order of appearance.

**Demons**

First Appearance (Canon to this story): Chapter 2

Description: Demons come in all shapes sizes and races. The races are more commonly known as tribes (Crow tribe, Dog tribe). Canon to Negima and NinetalesDemons can be summoned by practitionersof Eastern magic. It is currently unknown canon wise why the demons allow summonings, though considering they seem to inhabit their own world, it could be that the only reason they allow themselves to be summoned is so they can play around in the human world for short whiles. Demons come in all forms, but the strongest are the ones who can take on a more human shape. Though some such as the demon god sakuna no kamiare God like in strength but only seek destruction.

Apparently even demons can be catergorized as western or Eastern depending on what fiction they originate from. For example Kappas are eastern demons, and devil like demons like GraffHerman are western. Humans also seem able to mate with demons though this seems rare. It seems any Hanyo (half-demons) born in certain tribes are cast out though it seems this is not always the case, as the reason Setsunawas kicked out was because she was born withwhite wings instead of black (Mimicking real life crow behavior towards other crows born with white feathers. The rules regarding Half breeds seem to vary from tribe to tribe.

It seems demons can live in the mundus magicus and even the Mundus Veterif they wear disguises. Demons these days seem more laid back then they used to be, as shown with the demon army in volume 6, and to some extent Graff Herman in volume 8, they seemed only interested in fighting strong opponents, the leader of the demon army even apologized to the girls for having to fight them, but a summons is a summons.

On a related note, canon to this story the biju while considered demons are regarded as monstrous boogeymen by all other demons, who once terrorized both the human world and Makai(Demon world). Completely uncontrollable to anyone who tried to summon them similar to the Kami no Sakuna. Demons will be cataloged under here any mentioned by name will have a quick profile, unless they are deemed important to the story.

**Yukionna (snow women)**

First appearance: chapter 2

Entry: Said to be demonic spririts of snow. These demons appear as beautiful women who normally wear kimonos use Ice powers against enemies. Their bodies are also ice like as such most physical attacks are rendered useless. Though as stated by Xue in chapter 2 high temperature above 52 degrees are their weakness. to counter this Most Yukionna suck on specially made lolipops that keep them cool away from their icy home. But they do not help against hot attacks.

Notable Yukionna:

**Xue**

Appearance: looks like a beutiful teenage girl wearing a flower paternedkimono. She has red hair that reaches down to her shoulders with classic pale skin.

Comments: Xue is a name related to ice. I forgot what it means though... Anyways I wanted a Snow women to be one of the first demons summoned, to pay homage to Mizore of Rosario+Vampire. Xuestrangely is a fan of star wars even quoting some of the series lines. Considering Masarulikes western movies, the other members of his group speculate the two may have feelings for each other. Though we (by which I mean you) may never find out.

**Centipede demon**

First Appearance: Chapter 2

Entry: Low class demon considered quite unintelligent, except in a few rare cases. If their body's are cut they can quickly reattach them together through regeneration. If body parts get destroyed than the main body, the torso, can slowly regenerate. Other than that they use mainly physical attacks involving their claws.

Notable Centipede demons:

**Miss Maryan Mililipede**

Appearance: Naked womenstorso with a Long centipedes body, To long arms on the torso end that have two crab like pincers at the end. Two bull horn esqe protusions coming out of her butt. Torso has c-cup breasts, Long black messy hair and coke bottle glasses.

Creator Comments: Another tribute to a certain manga. She is cannon fodder for the most part, I just wanted to have a centipede demon somewhere. Miss Mililipede enjoys long walks through moonlit forests, and her favorite hobby is shoe shopping.

**Bakenekos**

First Appearance: Chapter 2

Entry: Cats who have grown two tails. They are most associated with fire. Though they are known for causing fires, many stories portray them doing good deeds. The infamous Nibi (Two tailed beast) Is said to be of this species.

Creator comments: A tribute to the lovely Yugito Nii. She will be in the story I just don't know if it should be sooner or later. Anyways while not mentioned in the story the cat demons Shun uses are named Lilara (1st to be beaten) and Niera.

Notable Bakenekos

**Tsukumogami**

First Appearance: Chapter 2

Entry: When an object reaches the age of a hundred years old it comes to life and becomes a Tsukumogami. Most of these demons are vicious and resentful since they are usually neglected by their owners. Each one has unique powers depending on what it used to be.

Creater comments: While doing research on demons (Before I began to write this story) I read about these demons. When creating the mahora Academy it seemed to fit that a 99 year old chest would be the key to kidnapping Konaka.

Notable Tsukumogami:

**Bento-chan**

Appearance: It's a wooden Chest with sharp teeth.

Comments: When Erubushospitalized the evil summoners, Shani artificially slowed down the aging of the chest using complex magic. Bento-chan is quite loyal to the group as they coveted him before it's birthday. He has the power to capture and even heal injuries. He lacks Offensive abilities though

**Butterfly Demon**

First Appearance: chapter 2

Entry: Butterfly demons are deadly. most spray poison spores that work slowly and painfully. They have beautiful wings but certain types can hypnotize their foes with them.

Notable Butterfly demons

**Uni Unozaka**

Appearance: Looks like a giant Monarch butterfly.(Google it!) Big enough to ride on

Creator comments: Cannon fodder. Kunie rode her in her attampts to terrorize Erubus. Was promptly defeated after by a black hole spell. Her name I came up with at random.

**Yano Dokuzuna**

Appearance: Looks like a giant Pipevine Swallowtail butterfly(Look it up!) slightly bigger than than Uni

Creater comments: When I decided to give Kuniea bug theme I decided on Butterfly demons, as they are the most likely type of bug demons she would have. I chose Yano at random and Dokumeans Poison while I chose Zuna at random. Yano was able to bring Chachamaru down to her knee's using bug buzz, an attack taken from pokemon. I thought a vibration attack would be effective aganst a robot. It was defeated taking a hit for Kunie.

**Crow demons**

First appearance canon to this story: chapter 2

Entry: A strong tribe. When Crow demons grow strong enough to take on a humanoid shape, they are known for taking up kenjutsu. When in the air the slightest flap of their wings allow them to fly. If a white feathered Crow is born among their ranks the demon is cruelly banished from the tribe.

Notable crow demons

**Kuronami Ichichoji**

Appearance: Does not differ much from the Crow Demons in Negima volume 6 very muscular, and weilds a big fat sword.

Creator comments: Decidedly not cannon fodder. As crow demons are Erubus's weakness ,and to some extent even effect Setsuna I wanted the leader to use Crow Demons. Kuro means black, and Nami means wave, so BLACKWAVE! His surname was picked at random.

**Johnny Tsunako**

Appearance: same as Manga crow demons only thinner and faster.

Creator Comments: A speed freak who can match blades with Setsuna. He is not as strong as Kuronami, but is much faster. The reason niether can not recognize Setsunais because as mentioned by Evangeline in volume 12 she died her hair and wears color contacts, to hide what is assumed to be her albinoism. I can imaginethe birthof a white winged crow let alone a half demon would not reach the ears of every crow demon. I felt some of the demons needed some western influence, which is why Xue likes Starwars, and Johnny got his name.

* * *

**Titanys**

Appeared in: chapter 5

Creater comments: Not much to say. Originally from a Japan only nes game called Mother. The creatures made there return in Mother 3.

* * *

**Places of note**

**Konahagukre **

Population: Approx. 723 estimated

founded: 1895

Located: Japan country side, exact location unknown, but it is located deep within a forest.

Role: Naruto's starting point.

The Heroes hometown. In this universe the leaf has fallen on hard times due to a a lack of real need for ninjas in the modern world. This is evident by a lack of Hokage stoneface monuements, instead we have statues... The village is pretty small and is very much like a rural Japanese village. All of its citizens have gone through basic ninja training, and are all aware of magic. The reason the population is low is because many simply choose to live a normal life, in the real world. Reason Naruto's stuck there is because, he has no guardian, so he has to make chunin, or turn 18 before leaving. If you have parents they can move out the village. The village is located some where in Naba, as such missions are orderedfrom both Kanto and Kansai Associations

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Number of students: 56 estimated

Founded: 1910

Located: At the edge of the village.

Role: Naruto's Ninja school.

Author comments: In the anime the Academy classrooms, are big, here they're smaller to match the number of students attending. The school works Elementary to High school level education.

**Mahora Academy**

Number of students: A lot

Founded: Apparently founded sometime in the Mieja Era (1868-1912)

Located: Somewhere near Tokyo from what I can tell

Role: Academy where the cast of negima attend school.

Comments: One of the biggest City wide Academies in the world. It is also a base of the Kanto magic association. Oneof its biggest points of interest is the world tree most likely the biggest tree in the world. Underneath Mahoraacademy are many underground ruins that suggest the academy was built over a former wizard hideaway. Many high profile students (at least in the hidden world) and staff go and work here. Perhaps most important of all the Twilight Imperial princess. Erubus serves as the connection to Naruto's party and MahoraAcademy, as his aunt is the vampire Evangeline. The Academy will definitely be revisited soon.

**The Valley of the End**

Located: At the border of Konoha and the rest of Japan.

Role: The setting for Naruto and friends Vs. Sasuke battle.

Comments: The final Valley... An important place. It was where the founders fought for control of Konoha with the first Hokage emerging victorius and Madaradying, or so they thought. The Valley remains much the same in my tale. It serves as the battle ground for Naruto and his party's battle against Sasuke. I may write the whole thing at a later time, but not now. The valley maybe revisted.

**Nowhere Islands**

Located: Somewhere around the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

Role: Kumatora's Birthplace? She was also raised here.

Comments: The Nowhere Islands is the setting for Mother 3. It is a very large Island withall sorts of terrain. In the story the very nature of the Island is what causes so many mysteriushappenings. To those who somehow or another played Mother 3, the nature of the Island won't play a part at all in the story.

**Tanetane Island**

Located: A little south of the Mainland

Role: Location of Mixolydia's home, and a very important object she guards.

Comments: In Mother 3 this where the main characters got washed up, losing all there items, they were forced to devour mushrooms to regain health. I wanted to create those same conditions for Ninetales. So yeah Naruto and Erubus got really effed up here. Good chance to reveal some of Erubus's emotional baggage. It's also the home of Mixolydia the second Magypsy introduced in the story.

**Castle Osohe**

located: In the Nowhere Islands

Role: Kumatora's home

Comments:Another location from Mother 3. In this story it serve as Kumatora's home as long as she can remember. Also sharing the living space is an entire gaggle of ghosts and ghouls. Once an entire kingdom lived here but fearing the creature sleeping underneath they fled to parts Unknown

* * *

**Events**

**Day of departure**

January, 3rd 2002

The day Naruto departed his village. Note the date is 0ne year before "Negima!" starts.


	2. Chapter1:The Legend begins

A/N: Alright, now this is the actual first chapter. I hope to take this all the way, no matter the reviews this **Will** have an ending. No matter how crappy it turns out. Oh and Negima Characters won't appear for a while. This takes place in the world of Negima! But it will star Naruto and his group of friends. Some if not all swear words are censored so when you see one imagine a comical bleep. when I watch TV swears are funnier bleeped. I hope your imaginations can handle adding in the bleeps, and varius comical noises.

**This story contains foul language, graphic displays of violence and probably sex, maybe lesbian sex. rated T until content actually depicts acts deserving an M**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains characters that do not belong to me. Only the OC's are rightfully mine.

Once appeared a Nine-tailed demon fox... with one swing of its tail it could cause tsunamis, with its terrible roar it could reduce mountains to dust. To fight the monster the people formed Shinobi and Wizards. In the end one Shinobi was able to seal the Demon but it cost him his life.

That Shinobi was the fourth Hokage...

"Gyhahahahaha!" A blonde twelve year old child wearing goggles and an orange jumpsuit was laughing at his handiwork. He had successfullydefaced the Hokage mmonumentsfour stone statues of the Hokages past and present. Having painted crude drawings and even putting a bra on the third Hokages statue, he was quite pleased with his work.

"Hey! You! What have you done now Naruto!"

"Wuh-oh..." Naruto had been caught by some random Ninja, And so began a long arduous chase through the small village.

---

"Hokage-sama! We have trouble!" Yelled a Konoha Nin "what is it? And don't tell me its Naruto" exclaimed an aging man writing on a scroll. "it is Naruto! He vandalized the Hokage statues! And this time with paint!" yelled the nin.

"sigh.."

---

Meanwhile Naruto was running for his life. "Ha ha! You won't catch me in a million years!" "Get back here you brat!" As the group of ninjas gave chase they failed to notice that Naruto had given them the slip.

"Heh heh... glad I finally got this escape jutsu down." Naruto exclaimed from behind camouflage.

"Yeah but it still needs work."

"wah!?" a shocked Naruto fell to the ground "Iruka Sensei!" "Finally gotcha Naruto your in monumentally huge trouble!"

---

One scolding later...

In the Ninja Academy after being lectured Iruka had ordered a practice session for the henge no jutsu after further being angered by Naruto.

Since there were only 10 students it was quickly Naruto's turn. "This is all your fault Naruto..." blamed the blonde Konoichi Ino.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru. "Like I care" responded Naruto. 'tch this blows but here goes nothing!' Naruto did the hand sign and... "Transform!" POOF! Where another Iruka should have stood instead a sexy blonde haired woman posed and blew a kiss.

Iruka Gaped before promptly had a nosebleed and comically fell to the ground. "Gyahahahahaha! Like it? I call it the sexy no jutsu."

"**Don't invent stupid skills!!**"

After class Naruto was scrubbing the Hokage statues. "Your not going home until these are spotless." said Iruka

"like I give a damn, no one's waiting for me back home anyways. Tch!" Iruka looked at Naruto with passive eyes.

"Naruto..."

"what now?" asked Naruto "well... if you get this clean fast enough I'll; buy you some ramen tonight."

Naruto''s face lit up immediately. "Oh Yeah Now that's what I call motivating!"

---

Later that night at Ichirakus ramen

Naruto was enjoying his third bowl of beef Ramen "Naruto."

"huh?"said Naruto

"Why did you do that to the Hokage statues? Don't you know who they are?"

"Of course!The Hokage are the strongest shinobi the village have ever known, and the fourth Hokage was the great hero who saved the village from thNine-taileded fox."

"Then why?"asked Iruka "Cause one day I'm going to make Chunin and get outta of this village I"ll surpass the Hokages and make the village, no the whole world recognize my strengthth!" Naruto declared proudly.

Naruto looked at Iruka's Headband"By the way sensei... I have a request..."

"what you want fourths?" asked Iruka. "Well yeah but more importantly can I try on your headband?" asked Naruto"This? No no this is for after you graduate its a symbol that you've come of you'll get one tomorrow." answered Iruka.

"Bleh stingy!" replied Naruto "Ha ha is that why you took your goggles off?" Naruto ignored him and yelled "fifths!"

"Wait what!?" exclaimed Iruka

---

Following day...

"Okay for today's graduation exam you will be performing the bunshin no jutsu. When you're name is called please come to the next room." explained Iruka. 'S#%*! why bunshins?! Thats my worst skill!'thought Naruto.

When Naruto was called next door he was trying to pump himself up. 'Alright I'll do it! Watch this!' Naruto did a hand seal then Poof! A sickly pale copy was lying next him.

"..........." was all Naruto and Iruka could say.

"**Fail!" **Iruka yelled. An Anime fall was Naruto's only response.

"Now hold on a minute Iruka, this is his third time and he did technically create a clone, we could let him pass." Naruto got his hopes up. "No way Mizuki" replied Iruka flapping his arm dismissively. "Everyone else managed to create at least three working clones, and Naruto only made one, and its completely useless. I can't let him pass." Naruto gared at Iruka before walking out

Later as the sun was setting Naruto watched the other kids getting congratulated "way to go kiddo now you're a man!" "Lets go out and celebrate!" "Yay! Neechans a Kunoichi now I want to be a nija too!""

Two woman saw Naruto at the swing set "Hey isn't that?" "Yeah can you imagine him being a ninja?" "If he could make chunin I'd be all for it but he's a complete failure." "Yeah he's... well you know let someone else deal with the freak."

Naruto got off the swing and ran away. "Iruka I need to talk to you" said the third lord "Yes"

---

Naruto Ran and didn't stop, not even when Mizuki tried to talk to him. He ran all the way out the village and into the Nearby forest. Finally he stopped. He was breathing heavy was about ready to lose it when he heard a splash.

He went to investigate when he found a clearing that had a very large hot spring "Whoa how long has this been here?" "Long enough to be found on the maho net." said a voice he had never heard before. "Whoa!" yelped Naruto. Standing behind him was a completely naked girl standing behind him holding a towel.

Naruto blushed bright red "Ack! Sorry I didn't mean to look!"

"Whoa kid don't be such a hard ass" the girl said walking past him and jumping into the spring.

"Ahhhhhhh... that's always good." The pink haired girl looked at Naruto. Naruto continued to stare at her. She had a nice body clearly she had already started puberty and she had reddish pink hair, quite exotic although sakura was the only girl he knew with pink hair.

"Uhhh... Kiddo I don't give a crap if you see me naked but your droolings starting to piss me off at least join me sheesh... what are you ten?"

"What!? I'm twelve you stupid nudist!" retorted Naruto

"Eh!? No F#$*&$ way! Why do you still look like such a midget? You're older than me!"

The two continued to bicker until they heard a scream.... coming from the sky? "GYYYAAAAAAAA!" someone was falling right towards the spring **Splaaassssshhhh!**

The newcomer began thrashing in the water. "Help! I can't swim in hot water as far as I know!" shouted the stranger.

"Dude... just stand." said the naked girl

"Oh...." As he stood up" Looking around he spotted Naruto, "uhhh... where am I?"

"You're in a hot spring a few miles away from Konohagakure...." The girl answered "Konohakugre oh... wow..... I really flew far this time." said the stranger scratching his head. The boy wore dark blue t-shirt and black cargo pants, but the weirdest part was his hair which was white in color and very much resembled floppy rabbit ears.

"Dude your hair is sweet" complimented Kumatora. "Oh thanks I like it to, and its all natural." replied the white hared kid hair. "Um... Who are you two!?" yelled Naruto

"Whoa kiddo how about we all relax get undressed and just chill in here intros can wait." said the pink haired girl.

Ten seconds later

"Hey you were right lady this is relaxing" exclaimed the white haired boy"

"Yeah all my troubles are washing away..." said Naruto. "So... who are you two? Only wizards and chi users can make it this far into the forest."

"How about you start Blondie you two were the ones intruding on me." said the pink haired girl "uh.... right." replied Naruto awkardly

**A child starving for recognition, he refuses to submit to the darkness. His light is only matched by his potential.**

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki Ninja Extraordinaire someday I'm going to become the worlds greatest ninja!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"......." was all Kumatora could respond with. "A Ninja that's awsome! Are you strong?"asked the white haired youth. "Yeah I am.... well... Not really... I mean well..." Naruto grew uncomfortable."Well... I'm pretty weak..."

"Well don't whine about it everyone starts out weak as babies, that's why it's fun getting strong." the black haired kid said. "Yeah... your right! So what's your name?" asked Naruto. "Yay! I wanted to go next!"

**A Woo Foo Knight in training addicted to the thrill of battle, his truest nature is, as pure as snow only time will tell how the world will affect him.**

"My names Erebus Hikaru Woo Foo Knight in training" said the white haired boy. Naruto snorted "Erubus? What kind of name is that? And what the hells wu fu?"

"Hey! its spelled W-O-O F-O-O." Said Erubus slightly irritated. "Its an ancient martial art I'm learning. And whats wrong with my name? It's awesome I'm named after some god of darkness, or something like that."

"Well that's great I guess. How about we call you Eru or Bus?" asked pink haired girl "Hey Eru! That could catch on. So whats your name? I haven't stopped blushing since I landed, you must be somewhat strong. the girl looked at him strangely "...Thanks I think... Well..."

**The tomboyish princess of Osohe castle. A strong willed, and wise girl with a strong sense of right and wrong.**

"My names Kumatora I'm a mage, wizard, witch whatevor you wanna call us." Kumatora said. "Now that's a name. How'd you get it?" asked Naruto. "...My Mom named me. Guess she had a liking for bears and tigers." replied Kumatora a little sadly.

"Cool so what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto "Well sometimes me and Ionia vistit Hot springs. We were on our way back home when some birds told us about this place." replied Kumatora.

"What? Birds?" Inquired Naruto. "Oh! I know they must be reallly good at telapathy. You can read minds and talk to animals, its a great trick at partys." answered Eru

"Wow... Magic is pretty useful." said Naruto. "You can use chi though right?" asked Kumatora"Yeah... well..." "Ooo! Ooo! I can use chi and magic! Pretty cool huh?" said Eru.

"What? Hows that possible?" "Well I can only use basic magic but my chi is really strong." "Woo Foo is all about combining the might of chi with magic."

"That actually sounds cool." said an impressed Naruto. "Yeah, it's tough though, you can't become an official knight until you can manipulate both without blowing up." said Eru.

"What literally?" asked Naruto worried. "Well your body suffers damage, it does look like I'm blowing up."

"Hey wait weren't we talking about what we're doing here?" said Kumatora"Wow we really got off topic." Eru noted "I want to know why you fell from the sky." asked Kumatora

"I'm visiting places with my master for training, Me and my master are staying in a town not far from here, when I decided to practice my flying. But I lost control of my broom the moment I took off. I was zipping all over the place when I finally fell off and landed here." Eru explained, when his face showed sudden realization "Ohhh.. man... That was my eighth broom this week."

"8th? Wow you sure suck at flying" Said Naruto "I know..." Responded Eru who looked very crushed."Hey come on, I was just messing with you! Cheer up!" "I guess, but I've always been bad at flying, But when it comes to hitting things I'm the best!"

Kumatora laughed "mmhmhmhmhmhmm...!" closing her mouth immediately. "What was that?" asked a grinning naruto. "Ur... nothing I was... having an asthma attack!" " Gyhaha sure whatever you say." "Shut it!" Kumatora splashed Naruto.

"So you have a Master? Where is he?" Asked Kumatora,trying to change the subject. "Oh he's probably asleep. He's kind of a bum, when we're home he makes me do all the chores, so called training." Eru said clearly irritated.

"Well still you guys are lucky you get to travel. I'm not aloud to leave till I either make chunin rank or I turn 18." Naruto said sadly.

"Where the hell would you go if you were free?" asked Kumatora. " Easy only one place to go! The Mundus Magicus!" Both Eru and Kumatora looked surprised. "Eh? The homeland?" Now both The blonde and the pink looked surprised. "EHHHHHHH!?"

"You come from the magical world?" Asked Kumatora who looked excited " I always wanted to go there. Exotic booze and magical hot springs everywhere."

"What's it like living there?" asked Naruto who was also excited.

"Its fun I like it there better than this boring place. There are tons of strong people there, Gladiators, bounty hunters, Monsters, and strong women everywhere I love it."

"Errrg... If I can just pass the graduation exam I'd be one step closer to going there." "A what exam?" asked Kumatora "Well you aren't officially a ninja until you graduate from the academy."

"And you failed? What happened?" Asked Eru. Naruto looked down glaring at his reflection. "My sensei wouldn't let me pass , since I could only make one clone." "Well you'll get another shot right?" Eru said sympathetically. "Yeah don't worry, its just a matter of time" chipped in Kumatora. "But this is my third try what if I never make it?"

"Hey! What hapend to I'm going to become the worlds greatest Ninja" Kumatora quoted in a mocking voice. "Was that all talk or are you just a complete Pussy!" insulted Kumatora "Shut up you stupid bitch! What do you know!" \

The two began to fight, forgetting they were butt naked. "That looks fun..." Eru whined. Finally stopping they looked at there positions

"WAH! Sorry" yelled Naruto sitting back in the water. "Sorry for what? Being a pussy?" she remarked refusing to sit down. "A real man never goes back on his word Kiddo."

Naruto looked stupefied before saying "I know that! I never go back on my word that's my ninja way!" Kumatora smiled "Hee Hee..." laughed Eru.

Once everyone was out and fully clothed naruto said "Alright I'm going back! You guys wanna go get some ramen?" "Nah I think I'm gonna go turn in, Ionia might worry." Responded Kumatora. "Ditto for me but I'll get my master to visit tomorow"said Eru

"I'll visit tomorrow too." said Kumatora "Really? Great!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly."Well Later" said Kumatora "yeah so long"said Eru "See ya" said Naruto as he walked back to the village

And so the trio went of, not knowing they would be reunited sooner than expected.

---

"Seconds please!"

"Coming right up Naruto-kun!" Replied the lovely Ayame. Naruto was enjoying dinner at Icharakus when Mizuki walked in.

"Naruto there you are I was worried about you." said Mizuki as he walked

" Hi Mizuki sensei." greeted Naruto

"I'm surprised, you seem to have cheered up considerably" noted Mizuki

"yeah I made some new friends, they're pretty cool. They're both mages, well ones a knight, though..."

"Interesting... listen about the Exam..." began Mizuki, but was innterupted

"Oh don't worry I'll definitely pass next time." exclaimed Naruto

"Well Naruto I'm impressed... but you know, I wanted to let you know there's actually a way you can pass right now..."

---

Naruto carefully crept in through the window of the Hokages mansion. "Gotta be around here somewhere..." muttered Naruto.

"What are you doing in my house?" "!!!!! 'sexy no jutsu!' "Ggggwwwaahh!!!" yeled the Third Hokage

The third lord was unconscious, blood coming out his nose. Naruto had found the library "Found it!"

---

Later...

Naruto was back in the forest with the scroll unfurled. "Lets see... the first skill is Kage bunshin? What the Hell! Why are bunshins the first one?"

---

Iruka was lying in bed thinking about his talk with the Hokage. 'Iruka?' 'Yes Hokage-sama?' 'I know how you feel but... 'He is much like you.'

He thought back to that terrible day

---

The Fox was thrashing its tails tearing the apart the trees and the earth it self. The ninjas were doing there best to hold it off. "We need reinforcements!" yelled one of the Ninja. "Let me go! My parents are still fighting!" Screamed a young Iruka as he was carried away to safety.

---

Knock! Knock! Iruka was awoken from his reminiscing. He opened the door and saw Mizuki in a panic. "What is it?"

"Its Naruto! He stole the scroll of forbidden seals!" "What!?"

---

"Narutos gone to far this time Hokage-sama!" said an angered Jonin.

"Yes... Those scrolls are dangerous in the wrong hands. It's been a few hours since the scroll was stolen. We must find him quickly, go!"

"Yes!" cried the shinobi's. 'I should check the woods...' thought Iruka.

'Heh... I'll spread the word a bit more, then I'll get rid of Naruto. Everyone will think he left the village'

---

Naruto was collapsed on the ground panting "ha ha..." suddenly a shadow loomed over him. "Found you..." said an exhausted Iruka.

"Oh I found the pervert!" exclaimed Naruto

"IDIOT I FOUND YOU!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Iruka noticed the dirt and bruises.

"Hehehehe... You found me, I only learned one skill." said Naruto who was getting up.

"Hey you're all beaten up, what've you been doing?" Asked Iruka.

"Never mind! Hey hey I'm going to try a new power, If I do it let me graduate!" Iruka was surprised. 'So you were practicing? Enough to damage your body?'

"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" "Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He said that if I show you a skill from from this scroll I'd definitely graduate!"

'Mizuki?' Iruka sensed danger. Iruka quickly shoved Naruto outta the way. And took a dozen kunais to his body. Pined to a wall Iruka could not move.

Mizuki was crouching on a branch with a large shuriken strapped to his back. "Nice job finding him."

"I see so that's whats going on..." Iruka muttered

"What the?" asked Naruto

"Naruto give me the scroll quick!" yelled Mizuki

"Hey Hey Hey! Whats going on here!?" asked an increasingly confused Naruto

"Naruto! Don't give him that scroll even if you die! Mizuki used you to get that scroll! Its full of dangerous forbidden jutsu!" Warned Iruka

Naruto tensed up and glared at Mizuki. "...Naruto there is no reason for you to have the scroll, I'll tell you the truth, about everything." Iruka gasped

"N-no! Don't!" yelled Iruka.

"Twelve years ago, you know about the demon fox that was sealed away right? Well that day a new rule was created for the village."

"A rule?" queried Naruto.

"But Naruto this rule was never meant to be told to you." said Mizuki with an amused face.

"Not to me? Why? What was this rule?" Asked Naruto.

"hehehe..." cackled Mizuki.

"What... what kind of rule was it?" Yelled an increasingly anxious Naruto

"Heh... The rule is that nobody is a loud to talk about the fact that you're the Nine tailed fox!" Declared Mizuki

"Huh? What do you mean?!" asked the shocked and confused Naruto

"Stop it!" Iruka screamed. Mizuki chuckled as he continued his speech.

"It means that you are the nine tailed demon that destroyed the village and killed Irukas parents. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and.."

"Stop it!" Roared Iruka

"You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Irukas no different he hates you most of all!" Mizuki finished and began spinning his shuriken.

'Naruto...'

Crackityy crackity crackity... Naruto began to glow with crackling chi. Iruka thought back to his talk with the Hokage.

---

'He has never known a parents love and is hated by the villagers because of that incident.'

"No one will ever except you!" roared Mizuki'

'So to get attention he played pranks... He seeks acknowledgment of his existence in any possible way.'

"That scroll was used to seal you up!" screamed Mizuki in glee as he threw his shuriken.

'He acts tough, but he is truly suffering...'

Shuck! Blood was splattered everywhere. "ugh!" moaned Iruka, the shuriken stuck on his back, and was coughing up blood. He had blocked the shuriken from killing Naruto. Both Mizuki and Naruto were in shock.

"Why...?" asked Naruto.

"My-my parents after they died there was no one to compliment me or acknowledge my existence, I was so sad. I would always do stupid things to get peoples attention" said Iruka remembering the time he fell into the river during trainig. "since I couldn't do well in school anyway, it was better than being nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful.... Yeah... Naruto you must've been in a lot of pain too... I'm sorry Naruto if I had done a better job you would'nt have needed to feel like this." Finished Iruka. Mizuki could only scowl. Naruto had an unreadable expression. Finally he got up and bolted into the forest.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki hopped down "heh... sorry Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier they were the eyes of a demon."

Iruka pulled the Shuriken off and said "Naruto's not like that."

"Well whatever I'll just kill Naruto." Mizuki said Calmly as he jumped away. "Then I'll take the scroll, I'll finish you later."

"ugh no way..." moaned Iruka.

---

Back at the Hokage mansion the third lord was sitting at a table staring into his crystal ball. "I finally found him and I see this... He knows the truth now, Naruto is afraid like never before." 'The power that is sealed may be released... Plus he is holding the scroll seals.... The odds of him breaking the seal and fully releasing the fox is one in a million, but it was a possiblility... if that hap- wait... what's this?

---

"Naruto was running as fast as he could terrified, angry and confused. When... Crash! "Whoa!!!" Yelled Kumatora and Eru. "Eh? Naruto what the f#% are you doing?" asked the disgruntled girl.

Naruto was breathing hard. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto

"Well Eru wound up where we were staying so I had to take him back." answered Kumatora rubbing her sore butt

"Hey, It's dark and I couldn't tell where I was after all that flying." Eru said.

"Hey whats wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Kumatora. Naruto looked scared He didn't want them to know why he was upset, if they knew... they would hate him just like everyone else.

"Hey come on now Naruto whats eating at you? You can tell us. We're pals right?" Eru said

"I-I can't" Naruto attempted to ran away

"Hey get back here!" Kumatora pulled out a small wand shaped like a crescent moon and chanted '**Kick Ass Chronus lyptus**, **Oh Fargiss who watches over the realm surruround my enemy with a whirlwind of Ice, Freeze**!' Naruto was suddenly surrounded by a very cold wind, He was momentaraly Numb,and collapsed to the ground.

"H-hey!" Shouted Naruto "So you gonna talk? Or what?" Inquired Kumatora.

Eru whistled "you're as tough as they come Kumatora."

---

And so Naruto explained what had happened, about stealing the scroll how Iruka took a shuriken in the back and finally about what Mizuki had said. He didn't know why he was about to tell them about being a demon, something about them gave him a sliver of hope that they would not hate him.

"Mizuki told me I was the Nine-tailed fox that attacked the village, that I was sealed up in human form." The trio was silent for a few moments.

"Is that why you tried running away?" asked Eru

"yeah..." said Naruto slowly

"I don't get it... you have a demon in you? That's awesome!" exclaimed Eru excitedly

Naruto was not expecting that answer. He looked at Kumatora, "Well you don't have to worry about us hating you, come on, your still that loud mouth midget I met a few hours ago."

Naruto began to regain feeling in his leg, and he began to weep as he sat up "Shut up..." Naruto said Eru laughed and helped Naruto up.

"Listen Naruto the only time men are allowed to cry is when a loved one dies or they're kicked in the balls." Lectured Kumatora.

"Sorry..." apologized Naruto.

"show more spirit, now come on that creep is still out there, we'll kick his ass and save your teacher."

---

Naruto was leaping through the forest Iruka came up behind him "Naruto quick hand me the scroll its what Mizuki is after." Naruto glared at Iruka and tackled him Iruka crashed into the ground, Naruto was chuckling as he landed in front of a tree.

"Why Naruto...?" POOF! "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" asked Mizuki angerly glaring at Naruto

"Hehehe..." POOF! "Cause I'm Iruka" He answered. Mizuki grimaced

"I see..."

The Trio hid behind a tree waiting waiting for an opportunity for a sneak attack. "Heh... you'd even transform into the thing that killed your parents to protect him?" asked Mizuki condencedingly.

"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" Iruka Exclaimed

"You're the idiot Naruto and I are exactcly the same" declared Mizuki

"The same?" repeated Iruka. Naruto held back Eru and Kumatora.

"If you use the skills in that scroll, You can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon, wouldn't try using that power, unlike what your assuming..." said Mizuki amused

"Yeah..." agreed Iruka

Naruto was down again 'Damn... I knew it... Iruka doesn't acknowledge me'

"The demon fox would do that but not Naruto, I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He might not be the hardest worker, and he's clumsy, so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox he is a citizen of Konohakugre, he is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto began to cry again. "Hey! What'd I say earlier? Come on!" whispered Kumatora.

Mizuki glared at Iruka "Tch! Whatever..." said Mizuki

"Gah!" screamed Iruka in pain, who was succumbing to his earlier injury's.

"Iruka I said I would finish you later, But your annoying speech changed my mind." Mizuki said coldly. He pulled out another large shuriken, and charged while spinning it. "Now Die" He roared.

'so this is it...' thought Iruka

BLAM! Mizuki was kicked by both Naruto and Eru. Iruka was beyond shocked. "Naruto?! And who-' Kumatora appeared before him

"You okay Mr?" Kumatora asked.

"Y-yeah... Who are you?" asked the baffeld Iruka.

"Names Kumatora."

"And my names Erubus!" Yelled Erubus who was holding a sword made of what appeared to be bamboo.

"Hang on Mr." Kumatora cast a spell'**Kick Ass chronus Lyptus Let the grace of jupiter be the cure for your sake**!' chanted Kumatora. "That should at least stop the bleeding" Said Kumatora as she stood up to join the other two.

'Who? When?' thought Iruka.

"Finally some action!" yelled Eru. Mizuki got up slowly.

"You should'nt have done that.... And here I thought Naruto was making s#% up about you two." Mizuki glowered

"You pieces of trash I'll kill you all with one shot..." Mizuki threatened.

Naruto was glaring at Mizuki while he had the scroll standing up. "If you touch any of them I'll kill you" he declared

"You Idiots why'd you come out!? Run away!"

"Shut up you stupid brat! I'll kill you all in one shot!" roared Mizuki.

"Sorry you two, mind if I handle this one?" asked Naruto Not taking his eyes of Mizuki.

"aawwwww..." Moaned Eru

"Alright but you sure you can do it?" asked Kumatora.

"Definitely." the blonde said as he performed a hand sign"Just try it you stupid fox!" **BOOF!** '**Multi shadow clone jutsu!!!'** Over a thousand solid clones were conjured up.

"Wha- Whats going on!?" shouted Mizuki clearly frightened,

"Holy F$%#ing S*#" yelled Kumatora

"Whoa... thats so cool! Now we gotta fight!" exclaimed Eru

"Heh... whats wrong I thought you were going to deal with us in one shot!" yelled one of the Narutos

'Naruto...you...' Iruka could not even complete his thought.

"Well then I'll start things of..."

"W-w-wait!!!" screamed Mizuki

One savage beating later...

'Heh... He really did divide into a thousand.... Each was solid and not an illusion, he really could surpass all previous Hokage.' thought Iruka. Mizuki was passed out on the ground Bruised battered and bloody.

"Guess I went a little overboard." said Naruto

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Erebus. "I don't Know I might of killed him if I fought him, he seems pretty weak" Eru said Nudging Mizuki with his foot.

"Damn Naruto and you couldn't make a working clone earlier, how'd you learn that?" asked Kumatora.

"Hee Hee.." laughed Naruto.

"Naruto come here... there's something I want tot give you."

---

"Did you find him?" "No! We looked everywhere!" "He could be long gone by now!" The shinobi'ss of Konoha were discussing where he could have gone when the Hokage stepped in "Don't worry He'll be back soon" He said smiling.

---

"Sensei now?" asked Naruto who still had his Eyes closed.

"Yes you can open them now Naruto" Naruto opened his eyes and saw a grinning Iruka. He then noticed a forehead protector adorned on his head. "Congratulations on graduating." "Way to go weepy!" congratulated Kumatora.

"Alright Naruto!" shouted Erubus

"Come on I'll treat you all to ramen to celebrate!"

"Alright!" cried Naruto as he Jumped on Iruka to hug him.

"Hey that Hurts!" Everyone laughed

---

Later...

"Hey this ramens pretty good" Noted Eru.

"Yeah it's alright, wish they sold booze to minors though..." Lamented Kumatora.

"Hey what about your master? And that Ionia woman?" Inquired Naruto.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, I asked a bird to deliver a message to both of em. They'll meet us at the gate later." answered Kumatora.

The trio plus Iruka were celebrating at Icharakus ramen. Stand. "So when did you two meet Naruto?" asked Iruka

"Just yesterday at this hot spring a few miles from the this town." answered Kumatora.

"Well I'm glad he's made some new friends." Iruka said. The group continued eating when Kumatora asked a question

"Hey Naruto you never said what you would do once you got to the Magical world." asked Kumatora.

"Oh yeah thats the best part!" Exclaimed Naruto finishing his fifth bowl. "I want to gather a group of warriors and create a mercenary team, just like Ala Rubra. We'd become even greater then they ever were."

"Whoa where do I sign up?" asked Eru.

"Eh? You'd want to join?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Yeah! But I can't join until I become an official Woo Foo Warrior. I can't go out on my own until then."

"Hey!I got one recruit!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey your not leaving me behind! I'm joining too." Declared Kumatora

"Really Awesome!" Naruto yelled Excitedly. Iruka smiled.

"congrats Naruto you've taken your first step toward your dream."

"Yeah... Your right...."

---

Later at the Konoha gate

An Old grumpy looking man walked up to the gate. The trio was there waiting for them. "Hey Master Yo! There you are Master Yo! Sorry I got lost last night..."

His Master sighed "Still can't fly huh... Well maybe we'll skip that for now."

He looked at Naruto and Kumatora. "I see you've made some new friends." He shook Naruto's hand "Nice meeting you, he didn't cause trouble did he."

"No." replied Naruto "That's good he's got a one track mind when it comes to fighting but he's a good kid at hear-" Puu---! "Oh 'scuse me, I should not have had those beans for breakfast. Whew..."

"aw... Master Yo!" said Eru covering his nose and flapping the air.

"What a laid back teacher." noted Kumatora. Though she noticed he gave a similar air as Ionia and the other magypsys. This elderly man was definitely a Master of the highest caliber.

"Well say goodbye to your friends you still want to go to Mahora Academy right?" asked Master Yo.

"Yeah! I want to visit Auntie." replied Eru.

"Well we need to get going."

Eru turned to his friends. "I'm glad I met you guys. I don't actually travel a lot but here's my address in the Mundus Magicus just send a message throught the maho net, I'll get it eventually.

"Oh, Well Here's where I live send letters or whatever." said Kumatora. Writing something down on paper then handing it to Eru.

"You guys are alright...."said Eru

Kumatora looked uncomfortable. "urr.... well um... " She hugged Eru "Well goodbye rabbit-Chan"

"Hey!" yelled Eru swinging his arms around comically.

Master yo chuckled. Eru turned to Narutor and shook his hand, "hope we can have a match someday, can't wait to join your team."

"Thanks Eru-kun." said Naruto

"Well lets go" Master Yo began to focus his magic and both of them disappeared in a bright flash of light.

It was just the Blonde and the pink left. "So... how do you become a chunin anyway?" asked Kumatora.

"Well you have to complete missions with a team of 3 genin and a Jonin commander. You have to complete 16 missions before you become eligible to compete in the chunin exams." answered Naruto.

"How tough is the chunin exam?" she inquired

"From what I hear its deadly. But I'll beat it no problem." Kumatora laughed before stifling herself.

Naruto snorted "seriously what is with your laugh?"

"Oh shut up you midget!"

"Hey!" the two looked ready to go at it again, when Naruto spotted something extremely bizarre looking.

A flat and I mean paper thin woman(?) floated towards the gate. When she(?) Landed she became 3-D. "Whew! Sorry I'm late princess. "

He(?) Wore a green dress a pearl necklace, butterfly shaped earrings. She(?) had reddish pink hair like Kumatora, but by far the most strangest trait was that she(?) had mannish face, he(?) even had facial was weirded out to say the least. "You couldn't leave the spring huh?" asked Kumatora.

"Tee hee! Sorry! Wah! " the mannish woman spotted Naruto. "Why hello there! Whats you're Name? Naruto? What a lovely name! My name is Ionia! Seems you made friends with princess-chan. " said the mannish woman.

"Your weirding him out Ionia. Look he's not used to mages so of course he's gonna be surprised you know his name." said Kumatora, who clearly did not notice the real reason Naruto was weirded out.

"Wah! Sorry! You see sweety I'm a Magypsy. Telepathy and mind reading is a specialty of ours . Oh! Dearie you have a nice aura, I'd say you have a touch of destiny. " Naruto looked confused. "Oh! Its okay if you don't understand, I barely understand some of things I say too. "

"Well Naruto Its been a time and a half," began Kumatora "Hope when we form our team you man up a bit and stop crying every few minutes."

"Do you ever shut up?" said Naruto grumpily. He than smiled "Well It was Nice meeting you 'princess'."

"Nice meeting you too Naruto." She gave him a soft punch "Man up a bit before we meet again."

"Ahhhh.... true friendship... Are you ready? "

"Yeah..." Kumatora waved to Naruto "Later!" she yelled.

Ionia began to run, with Kumatora right behind her. They went faster and faster in a few short seconds. Naruto swore they hit 88 before disappearing with a trail of fire behind them. 'Holy... Wish I could teleport...' he thought. He Headed home exhausted from staying up all night. He looked back and thought of his new friends. "Heh... can't wait until we become a team..." He ran towards his house excited about the future.

---

Naruto's Journey started 3 years later...

At Konohakugre's main gate, Naruto wearing casual civilian clothes, he was packed for his journey. He was about to say goodbye to his friends and loved ones.

"Well this is it..." began Naruto.

Iruka asked "Naruto you even know where to start?"

"Yeah I got a postcard from Erubus-kun a few days ago. He's heading to his Aunt in Mahora academy. Once I find him He'll take me to Kumatora's Island."answered Naruto

"What about once you get to the Mundus Magicus?" asked Iruka

"Don't worry we'll meet up with Gaara in Sunakugre. He'll help us get started."

"Well... alright, good luck Naruto watch out for dragons and whatnot." Naruto Laughed as he gave his teacher a hug.

Tsunade stepped forward "Well kid its finally happening. Make me proud." She said as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Thanks Baa-chan" said Naruto as he hugged her back.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Naruto..." she said sadly

"I know, I"ll keep an eye out for Sasuke."

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she began to cry and hugged him.

Kakashi gave Naruto a handshake. "Goodbye Naruto, I've said before your the only one who can surpass the fourth Hokage."

Naruto smiled "Thank you Kakashi sensei"

Naruto turned to his former classmates. "So... How much you guys are gonna miss me?" Naruto asked.

"Not much you idiot" said Kiba sarcastically. "Heh.. so long Kiba, Hinata."

"G-good bye Naruto-kun" stuttered the shy Hinata. "Um... I-I... I've always.... Ohh...."Hinata fainted, Kiba Caught her.

"So close..." said Kiba.

"Not again, Hinata sure is sensitive to the heat." said Naruto worryingly

"No kidding" said Kiba rolling his eyes.

Ino gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed slightly. "Hey don't look into that, I gave one to Shikamaru and Choji when they left. I hope you make it you knuckle head." Said Ino.

"Thanks Ino-chan."

"If you see any of our friends say hi to them for us" said Tenten.

"Will do Tenten-san."

Finally Jiriya stepped forward. "Naruto you've come far, I know you'll make me proud. Whatever you do, don;t use that jutsu. Yamato won't be around to help you now." Naruto answered "I know..."

Naruto ran down the road and turned around and waved to everyone One last time "Goodbye everyone!" He ran . Towards the edge of the forest where the bus stop waited.

And so began Naruto's adventure into the unkown....

A/N:Oh your frickin god that was long. But I hope that laid the ground work for this. The first three protagonists were introduced, they will be the most important in the overall story. If its bad, well can't be helped,. I hope to improve as I go along. I hate it when people abandon their stories. So I definitely(probably) won't just leave this fic to die. I really want to create areal epic.

Things added to the profile page:

Naruto Uzamaki

Third Hokage

Iruka

Mizuki

Kumatora

Erubus Hiraku

Master Yo

Ionia

Tsunade

Sakura Haruno

Hatake Kakashi

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Tenten

Jiriya

Konohagakure

Konoha Academy

Day of departure


	3. Chapter 2:Mahora Academy

A/N: You guys are alright. Thanks for the few yet mostly positive reviews. Maybe I wasn't clear enough in the first chapter, but it'll definitely show now. Konoha is located **In** Japan. It wouldn't feel right to say specifically where, I guess somewhere in the Chubu region. Anyways, so now Naruto is on his way to Mahora Academy to find his friend,the girls of 3-A are currently still the class of... 1-A I believe. Lets see how many familiar faces you can spot.

Disclaimer: Naruto: Theultimatechimera doesn't claim ownership of... copyrighted characters, he does own the original characters... Wait whats this? I'm not saying this line! It was annoying enough when I had to say it in the freaking dub!

A day and a half had passed since Naruto left the village. He was aboard a train bound for Mahora Academy. An Academy that was more city like than anything. Naruto stared in awe as the academy came into view. "Wow... this is incredible" said Naruto. The Academy was gorgeous. Buildings as far as the eyes can see. The architect was incredible.

Naruto could see many students going back to their dorms, or off to do club activities. He saw pair of twins strolling about with tall squintny eyed girl, not a care in the world. When the train stopped Naruto got off. He was sporting an orange T-shirt, Black Jeans, his blue backpack on his back, and regular sneakers. His headband proudly adorned on his forehead with the black cloth instead of the former blue. "Well where to start...." Naruto looked around No Erubus on the left... No Erubus to the right... "Aw Crap! What the Hell do I do now!? All those times Erubus talked about this place, if only I'd just paid the slightest bit of- hey! An Ice cream stand!" Naruto rushed over to the stand to get some chocolate, vanning, mint, swirl. He sat at a bench and thought 'Now where to start... guess I'll ask someone for help.." He said eating his cone. When he finished He got up and looked around.

'Hey there's someone who looks teacherly' thought Naruto, as he spotted pretty woman who fit the sexy teacher archetype

"HEY MISS!" Naruto called out. The woman turned around in surprise.

"Hello young man, May I help you?" asked a blonde woman. She was very beautiful, she wore a black skirt skirt, yellow buttoned shirt, and wore glasses which only helped increase her charm. 'Yowza' thought Naruto.

"Uh... yeah, I'm looking for a kid named Erubus, he came here to visit his aunt" Naruto took out a photo from his backpack. "This is what he looks like." He showed her the picture, it was of Naruto, Kumatora, and Erubus eating fish around a fire. "He's the one in the middle."

"No, I have not seen him, but I will keep my I out for him." said the blonde woman.

"Alright thanks." said Naruto who put the photo into his pocket. The Woman looked at Naruto more closely.

"Hey isn't that headband...? Are you a Konoha Nin?" asked the woman

"...Eh? How do you know about Konoha?" replied Naruto

"I thought so your village is more famous than you know... At any rate, You don't seem to be bad... but I'm afraid I will have to detain you for a little while." said the woman

"What?! Why!?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, nothing personal, but there are important people who live here, there are those in the hidden world who would do them harm. We can not let a single person with powers through without a through background check. Please do not resist and follow me." replied the blonde completely serious.

"O-okay..." Naruto with little choice began to follow the femme fatale. "Um... Can I at least get your name?" asked Naruto

"My name is Tōko Kuzunoha head of the Mahora mage association. Pleasure to meet you."

Naruto was taken to a church of all places. It looked impressive inside and out. Naruto was led to a secret passage behind the church. When they walked in they walked into an atrium of sorts with a large fountain with bronze statue depicting a female mage and her sword wielding partner. The walls were made of metal and the only other things there was an empty receptionist desk and some chairs. Tōko led Naruto to an elevator and pushed the second floor button."The 2nd floor down is our registry. If you don't have a criminal record we will give you a special visitor permit to use anytime. They may even be able to find your friend, if he's been here before." explained Tōko.

"Really? that's great!" Naruto said relieved, this was gonna be a breeze and this would make his search easier.

When they arrived at the on the second floor Naruto saw only 6 office desks aligned in two rows. There were only two people working. One was a plain looking woman wearing normal office woman apparel and the other was a dark skinned man wearing a white suit, and glasses.

"Gandolifini-san What are you doing here?" asked Tōko

"I'm filling in for Touro till five, I need the extra hours." Gandolifini noticed Naruto. "who's the boy behind you?" He asked.

"He is a shinobi from Konohagukre." answered Tōko.

Gandolifini looked surprised "Is he a transfer? I didn't..."

"No he seems to be a visitor. He seems harmless enough, but I brought him here to be processed. ?"

"Very well I'll take it from here." Gandolifini told Tōko.

"Thank you. Good luck Naruto-kun" Tōko said then walked back to the elevator.

Gandolifini motioned Naruto to the desk he was using. "So what is your name?" He asked as he typed at a computer. The commuter was just a floating screen and a keyboard on the desk

"Naruto Uzamaki..." replied the blonde.

"Hm... well you are registered under the Konohagukre site. You don't have a crim- oh wait.... says here you were caught peeping at the shinmei-ryu school."

"What?! Lies! Slander and lies!" said Naruto panickly

"Well... never mind, I'll just get your picture and get you your permit."said Gandolifini.

His computer screen showed Naruto, and then it took a picture. "Love magic said Naruto, always impressed.

"Hey Toko-sensei said there were important people living here, who did she mean exactly?" asked Naruto.

"Well I don't think I should tell you, but our main purpose is to teach magic to those who have immigrated from the magical world, as well as to teach those who can naturally use magic here. We also make sure magic is never revealed." explained Gandolifini printing out the permit.

"Whoa... well, I think I get it..." said Naruto. Gandolifini handed Naruto the permit. There if anyone from the magic teachers stop you or if there's any indecent, just show them this and they'll know your a guest." Gandolifini explained.

" Thanks oh! And I was wondering if you've seen my friend Erubus Hikaru." Naruto pulled out the photo "This is what he looks like."

"Hm..." said the dark skinned man as he rubbed his chin. The woman peeked out of the corner of her eye, out of curiosity.

"Hey! I now this kid! He's visited sometimes but he always comes for Mahora fest. " Said the woman who got up in shock.

"What? Then do you know where he is?" asked Naruto, happy to have a lead.

"Well... there's one place he visits when he goes here." She looked at Gandolifini nervously.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well... "

Naruto was walking happily, passing buildings, and following the directions he was given by Gandolifini. He was surprised to hear Eru's Aunt was so famous. Still if what they had told him was true then they couldn't be related by blood, could they? Erubus never went into detail about her and only mentioned how great she is. Naruto finally found it. A little cabin near the woods...

Naruto Knocked on the door, and waited. He heard footsteps and heard someone unlocking the door. It slowly opened.

"May I help you?" asked a green haired girl. She wore a school uniform for the Mahora Girl's academy. Naruto noted her strange metal ear decorations.

"Uh... My name is Naruto Uzamaki, is there a woman named Evangeline A.K. McDowell living here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, if you wish to see her please come inside. She has a slight fever, so she can't come outside today." Said the mystery girl.

Naruto walked in, the cabin was creepy. It was full of Various dolls everywhere. 'Well... guess that's why one of her titles, is doll master.' thought Naruto

"Mistress! You have a visitor." called the mystery girl.

"Who is it Chachamaru?! Is it Erubus?" shouted a young sounding voice.

"No. He says his name is Naruto Uzamaki" replied Chachamaru.

"Naruto?" Footsteps were heard and a little girl in pajamas rushed through the door.

"Oh.... So your Naruto. " The little girl jumped down from the second floor, laughing as she fell. "Mwwwaahahahaha- oof!" She didn't seem to calculate the jump to well, and ended up crashing on a table. "Owww.... I mean! Foolish mortal you should know better than to walk into the lair of an Evil mage Evangeline! If you weren't friends with Erubus I would have vaporized you for interupting my slumber! Mwwwahahahahaha!"

Naruto stared blankly at her before saying "Soooooo cuuuuuute!"

Evangeline comicaly fell to the ground. "Mistress please don't exert yourself, your still sick."

"Why are you call her mistress?" asked Naruto

"I called her Mistress because she is my master." she replied

"Master?" said Naruto, looking for the joke.

Evangeline got up "Yes she's my servant, I'm the dark queen Evangeline!" she said jumping up and down angrily.

"EHHH!? So your really Evangeline?" Shocked beyond reason. Well not that shocked.

"Of course I am! Hasn't Erubus told you about me?" asked Evangeline who actually looked a little hurt.

"Well yeah... he's mentioned you, but he never said you were a chibi vampire..." said Naruto

"Why you... cough! Cough! Hack!" Evangeline was having a coughing fit.

"Mistress please lay down." Chachamaru helped put Evangeline on the couch.

Evangeline stared at Naruto. "So your the famous Naruto huh? He tells me a lot of stories about you and that Kumatora girl." said Evangeline

"Really? Is he Here now?" asked Naruto.

"Wait what? He isn't with you?" Evangeline said looking horrified,

"I thought he was visiting you! His last letter said he was on his way here!" explained Naruto.

"No... Where could he be? He was supposed to be here in time to celebrate the new year.... We were going to celebrate his birthday..." Evangeline looked genuinely worried.

'Some evil vampire....' thought Naruto "Okay lets not panic maybe he got lost? It's happened before." suggested Naruto

"Couldn't be... He's never more than a day or two late and he's never had trouble finding my cabin. Somethings not right." said Evangeline who looked ready to cry.

"I know! I bet those mages can help us!" said Naruto happily. Evangeline looked less than enthusiastic

"Hmph, those twits. I doubt they'd be useful. If only I had my powers released... Wait.... That's it! Let me have some of your blood!"

"What?! No way!" Naruto refused.

"Just a wee bit. I can find Erubus using clairvoyance, but I need a little blood. Please... for Erubus?" Evangeline pleaded. Naruto thought about for a second. "Alright go ahead."

"Alright! Chachamaru fetch me my crystal ball, while I drink up." Evangeline said

"Yes Mistress." Said Chachamaru and she left the room and went down some stairs..

"Okay Boya, Come here..." she said Naruto lowered himself and held out his arm. Shuck! Evangeline took a bite into Naruto and started to drink his blood. "Mmmmmm... Ahhhh...!"

"Hey stop that!" said Naruto embarrassed by the noise. Naruto was starting to feel light headed. "Hey that's enough!" Evangeline finally stopped

"MMMM! Thats good plasma! Human yet... the flavor so rich!" Evangeline Exclaimed. She raised, her hand and little sparks came out. "Alright! I feel like a million bucks. What's in your blood anyway? Even my hay fevers gone!"

Naruto ignored the question and said "Okay okay can you find Erubus now?" Chachamaru came back with the crystal ball. "Mistress where shall I set this?" asked Chachamaru

"Over there." She pointed to the kitchen table. She got up and and walked over. "Okay... Lets see... Lic Lac Lac La Lac Lilac'** Spirits of this world help me find the one I seek through their eyes let me see!"** The crystal began to glow. "I see... a room? It looks like an empty warehouse he's on the floor... and... Crows? Uh oh..."

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?" asked Naruto, if crows were involved... They were Erubus's one weakness

"He's definitely being held prisoner, there are crows everywhere in the room, I think they're shikigami? Where is he? Wait someones coming in..."

"Hmph... Thanks to you, our plans were pushed back. But.... no matter the package was delivered, it's only a matter of time now." said the man. He had black hair in a braided pony tail. He wore a green tank top, And gray caprice's he also had a baby face, looking rather androgynous. "Y-y-y-y-you Asshole! O-o-o-once I'm outta here I'm g-g-g-going to rip you a new one!" Erubus got out as he shivered balled up on the floor.

The man snickered "Your not going anywhere, once our chest gets back we'll toss you in and get rid of you in Kyoto. Until then stay here in crow hell." he pointed to three crows and they flew over to his face. "YEEE!" he yelped. The stranger laughed."Heh... to think if you weren't so pathetic against crows our plans might have been for not. Luckily I favor them" said the stranger. The crows covered the entire floor staring at Erubus.

_Bite size monsteropedia Entry: Shikigami- Paper dolls given life and form by practitioners onmyou. They have a telepathic link with their user, and are often used for surveillance purposes._

"Shani! Come on! I've got confirmation. We need to meet it at the rendevous." Shouted a woman's voice. Eva couldn't see who was calling this Shani, person. "Don't move, These crows won't hesitate to peck your eyes out." He left and Erubus's eyes went back to the crows before closing them

Evangeline came back to her own vision distraught by what she saw. "He's trapped in a warehouse surrounded by shikigami, in the form of crows. I don't know where though..."

"Did you see anything that can help us?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah... I saw his captors face, and the fact that Erubus was caught means it must have been close to the academy... There was another woman but I could only hear her, she said they needed to rendezvous with some... Thing." said Evangeline trying to put it all together.

"I have bad feeling about this." Evangeline got up and went upstairs.

"Wait what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Getting change, we're going to ask the Headmaster for help." she said as she entered her room.

Evangeline forced Naruto into giving up more blood for a Fast broom stick ride to the headmasters office, luckily He had plasma pills to replace his blood. Chachamaru flying behind them using thrusters on her lower back.

"WAAAAAA!" screamed Naruto, not use to flying. Some of the people down below looked around wondering if the scream they heard was just a trick of the wind, that was suddenly blowing strongly. Naruto finally got used to it, and stopped screaming. "Finally! Sheesh..." exclaimed Evangeline. "S-shut up.... Hey how is Chachamaru-chan flying?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's a robot. Evangeline said.

"What?! A robot? I'm shocked! Shocked! Well not that shocked... Actually it was kinda obvious..." said Naruto. Thinking back to her head pieces.... and her mechanical joints... and her pretty ey- wait … "Still a robot.. so uh... How come nobody can see us?" asked Naruto quickly

"Its simple illusion magic." Evangeline said simply.

"Hey! What do you think those guys are up to?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but they're target most likely..."

"Headmaster, Evangeline-San is hear to see you. She brought a young man and Chachamaru-San with her." said a green haired well endowed woman

"Yes yes, show them in Shizuka-kun." said the Dean.

Moments later the trio was led in by Shizuka. "So this Oji-san is the Headmaster?" asked Naruto rudely.

"Why yes I am, and who might you be?" asked the Headmaster chuckling.

"Dean Konoe, Naruto. Naruto, Dean Konoe. Can we please skip the chit-chat we have an emergency!" Evangeline said hastily

The Deans expression turned serious "What's the situation?"

"My Nephews been taken prisoner." declared Evangeline

"Nephew? You mean Seigi's son? How?" asked the Dean

"The enemy used his weakness against him, I believe he is being held in a warehouse near the academy, but there's more to it. One of his captors was using Eastern magic, there's a high chance he's from the Kansai magic association. If that's the case..."

The Dean looked panic stricken "Konaka! Shizuka-kun! Aler-

Bam! The door burst open and a thin girl carrying a sword ran in "Ojou-sama is gone!" she shouted.

"Setsuna-chan?" Naruto said Surprised.

"Naruto-san?! What? Oh never mind, Konaka Oujo-sama has been Kidnapped!"

approximate twenty minutes ago...

A long black haired girl was walking back to her room carrying a package, when a redhead with bells decorating her hair called to her. "Hey Konaka!"

"Oh hi Asuna, what are you doing here? Don't you have art club?" asked Konaka as they walked together.

"Yeah, I just have to get my painting from our room." answered Asuna

The two made it to their room. Asuna went to grab the painting leaning on the wall when she noticed Konaka's package.. "Hey whats that you have there?"

"Oh this? It's a present from my daddy. I'm gonna open it now, wanna see what I got?" asked Konaka excitedly. "Sorry I really gotta go" said Asuna

"Whats the rush? Takahata-sensies away isn't that the reason you joined?" teased Konaka

"C-come on now..." said Asuna sweat dropping. "See ya!"

Konaka turned to the package "Okay lets see what we got. Huh? Did it just move?" Konaka thought she imagined it. She unwrapped it and inside was a chest. "Ooooh looks like a treasure chest!" she exclaimed. She noticed a sticky note on the chest. "Hm... do not open until four o'clock? Wait..." She looked at her watch. "Oh, its alrea-" Click! Whooooosh! "KYYYAAAA!"

"I sensed a demonic presence in her room and then it disappeared, along with her." explained the girl called Setsuna.

"Well we know they'll be heading back to get my nephew. We need every available mage to search every warehouse in and out of the academy." Evangeline commanded

"Wait! That will take to long... If you can get me a list of all the warehouses I can take care of the search myself."

"You can? Shizuka-kun can you do this?" asked Konoe

"Right away Headmaster." said Shizuka as she quickly left the room.

"Meanwhile I will order every available mage to prepare for battle." declared Konoe.

"No. There is no need for that. I've got enough magical energy from this boya's blood, to deal with this, and between him, Chachamaru and Sakurazki, in addition to Erubus we have more than enough man power, anymore would be overkill." Evangeline said intent on rescuing her nephew.

The Dean thought for a moment "Perhaps you are correct. Uzamaki-kun do believe yourself capable of this rescue operation?"

"Definitely" declared Naruto.

"Very well than, but just to be safe I will put some mages on standby." The dean said.

"Heh, like Eva-Chan said we'll deal with this no problem we'll get everything back from those creeps of the week." Naruto boasted.

Setsuna looked surprised at such a declaration, remembering the few times they worked together. Evangeline smiled. "Heh... your just like he said you were."

Shizuka came back with four sheets of warehouses and their addresses. Naruto flipped through them. "Okay Lets head out!" he shouted as he ran out the door, The chibi, the robot, and the demon slayer followed suit.

The party was at the world tree plaza. Naruto pulled out a paper talisman. "Naruto-san what is that?" asked Chachamaru. "A charm to ward off Mundanes...." answered Setsuna, curious as to what Naruto was up to. "Right Setsuna-chan! In order to find our friends I have to do a pretty flashy technique." He said infusing the charm with his chi, and sticking it to the wall. The effect was immediately noticeable, as civilians left the area quickly, remembering important appointments or forgetting something in their classrooms and other such excuses were heard as they cleared out of the area. Naruto put the list in his mouth as the jutsu required both hands. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **Naruto summoned thirty clones each with there own list. "Clones? How will they help?" asked Setsuna.

"They'll check every warehouse on the list, I'll know when they find the right one" said the original.

"Lets go!!" Shouted one of the clones and they all scattered except the original.

"Wait even if they find the right place won't it take to long for them to return, and tell us?" asked Setsuna.

"That's the beauty of shadow clones they're the only kind that can transfer memory and experience back to the original!" He said excitedly

"Well that is convenient." Noted chachamaru passively

"You really need to show more emotion Chacha-chan" said Naruto

"I'm sorry? Did you call me Chacha-chan?" said Chachamaru confusedly.

"Yeah... Do you mind? We're friends right?" asked Naruto-kun

"No, I don't mind. I found it.... amusing." said Chachamaru.

Evangeline looked surprised. Chachamaru never found anything amusing.

"Hey! I found it! Looks like they aren't back yet. We go full speed we can beat them there."

"Alright Chachamaru's charged, so she's good to fly another fifteen minutes. Sakurazaki can you find your own way there?"

"No problem I'll head them off." answered Setsuna and jumped away.

"And off she goes." said Naruto.

"Where do you know Sakurazaki? She's always a loner I'm surprised you know her." Naruto hopped on the broom. "I've worked with her before back when she was in training." Explained Naruto

"She's still a hard ass... Anyways lets go!"

"Tee ahahaha! We got Oujo-sama! We got Ojou-sama!" Sang a teenage girl. She wore a black Chinese style waitress outfit,

"Silence Kunie! You want to let the world to Know what we're up to?" said a large breasted woman with long black hair, and glasses. "Kihihihihi!! come on Chigusa-chan, there's only a few mages here who pose a threat! Once we feed that rabbit punk to Bento-chan here, we'll be home free." said a middle aged man. He wore the classic robes of the Onmyuo jutsu users, He was carrying the Chest that Konaka received. "We lucked out with this chest, it's been a pain trying to to kidnap Ojou-sama in the past. " said a fourth person. He had green short spiky hair and He was the tallest one in the group and wore western style clothing. "Yeah to bad you got your butts handed to you by that psycho." said Shani finishing the group Eastern wizards.

The group were In front of their hideout. I was a plain looking building long abandoned. Located outside Mahora academy. It was in front of a small wooded area on top of a hill. The group were almost there when Shani sensed something

Shani shoved Chigusa. "Look out!" he yelled

**'Zankūsen!' **A circular blast of ki was launched. Chigusa avoided I, butt unfortunately they were standing on a very big hill, and the woman was sent rolling down**. **She smacked head first into a tree, and collapsed unconscious. Setsuna descended on to the others.

"Who are you?! You bitch!" shouted the middle aged man.

"No! No! Masaru it's that Shinmei traitor who Kept getting in our way!" Shouted Kunie

"What!?" he exclaimed

"Give back Oujou-sama!" Setsuna demanded.

The four scattered as Setsuna swung her sword for another attack. '**Kakusan Zankōsen!'** the swing Released ki in all directions. Kunie and the green haired boy were hit and thrown for a loop. "Kunie! Shun! You'll pay for that you bitch!" Masaru dropped the chest and pulled out a pair talismans and chanted an incantation in ancient Japanese.**'Come forth Snow women come forth and freeze my enemy to the bone!' **A magic circle with a Japanese character in its center appeared,and a teenage looking girl wearing a Kimono decorated with flowers rose from it. "You called?" asked the girl.

_Bite sized monsterpedia info: Yukionna. Spirits of snow who inhabit snowy mountains. They're element is Ice but they are known to use water as well. Yukionna are fierce fighters able to shift their bodies and are impervious to physical attack._

Masaru's Talisman faintly glowed, "Xue, aim high!" he told her

"Roger Roger!" she responded. The girls hands grew into icy claws and charged at Setsuna.

**'Zanmaken!' **Setsuna slashed at the snow girl, but she jumped high into the air.

**'Iceicle storm overload!' **The girl launched Large Icicles that would turn a normal person to swiz cheese.

**'****Raimeiken!' **Setsuna used a lightning slash attack to melt the icicles and do damage to Xue. "Yow!!!" she yelped as she was zapped. "Gotcha!" Misaru had completed his incantation, Setsuna was blasted with water. "Bwah!" She was sent flying twenty feet. "guh... of all the-"

Crick! Crick! Crick! Setsuna saw Xue touching the the trail of water that led to Setsuna. "No!" but it was to late she felt her movements become restricted. After which Xe blasted her with an Ice beam, completely freezing her. Setsuna was frozen solid. "Time to end this!" Misaru shouted as his his hand glowed with ,ki.

Setsuna was about to get her Head blown of when... "Take this!"

'**Rasengan!' **Naruto came literally flying in and attacked Masaru with a ball of spiraling energy. "Gwaaaaaa!" Masaru went flying into the wall of their hideout, his body smashing right through the wall onto the other side of the ware house. Naruto landed on his feet sliding slightly, He stood upright and held up two fingers to symbolize Victory! Everyone had their mouths gaping. Setsuna still conisus looked at Naruto. "Sorry I'm late turns out this warehouse is outside Eva-chans barrier. Had to find somewhere for her to rest."

"How dare you!" Xue slashed at Naruto with her Ice claws only for him to disappear in a poof. "Wha-?"

"Over here!" Everyone looked up to see a strange sight. Chachamaru was flying in the sky carrying a large gun, and... Naruto riding piggy back. Chachamaru fired a shot at Xue. She couldn't dodge in time and took a direct hit in the stomach. "Ugh...." she moaned clutching the gaping hole in her stomach. "Temperatures above thirty-five degrees! My one weakness!" She then began to dissipate. "No! It can't be! It's impossible!" she then disappeared.

"NO! They beat Masaru and Xue!" yelled Shun.

"Tch! Don't move! I have a hostage in there!" said Shani summoningg a trident covered in talismans and pointing it at Setsuna to listen to my demands or she'll be be killed instantly" Shouted Shani.

"Crap..." bemoaned Naruto.

"Now then... Why don't the two of you land, slowly..." He said.

"Naruto-san what do we do?" Asked Chachamaru.

"We'll do what he says, for now. We just need to buy a bit more time...." replied Naruto. Chachamaru did as Shani asked. When they landed Naruto got of her back. Shani used another talisman to trap them in a barrier of fire. Naruto glared at Shani, the supposed ring leader. "You creep, what do you plan to do with the Deans granddaughter, and my friend Erubus?"

"What?! That guy's your friend? Pfft... figures he'd be with you! All my planning nearly ruined! And it's all because a couple of traitors!" He said angrily.

"What do you mean traitors?" asked Naruto confusedly

"Hmph! That girl is of the shinmie-ryu school. And you! You're from Konohagukre! Japan is being polluted by western magic, and you throw in your lot with them!?" Hatred clear in his voice. His two other friends joined him. "Those western wizards suck!" Insulted Kunie

"They're nothing but Arrogant assholes..." chipped in Shun.

"Hey can you cut with the insults? Some of them are my friends." said Naruto, beginning to grow angry. But when something entered his mind he smiled.

"Oh yeah that creep in there is you're friend right? He was a... wait..." He looked at the warehouse. "Can't be..."

"What's wrong Shani-kun?" asked Kunie.

"No... HE'S FREE!" shouted Shani pulling out a paper talisman.

BOOM! The warehouse got a new hole, curtsey of Erubus "HEY where's that stupid crow bastard! I want my sword back!" He roared. Erubus was angry. He wore a white jacket, and over it he wore an even longer black jacket. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were light Grey with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored, they also balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. He sported two crisis-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wore the symbol of Yin and Yang. Still retaining his black rabbit like hair He glared at Shani. "Crow boy, where's my sword?" asked Erubus.

"You mean your crappy bamboo stick? Forget it! Ha! without your stupid stick you can't do magic wit-" **"Hands of light!"** Erubus had projected light Chi Over his fist making it look like huge hand. He then threw it at Shani. Shani bent all the way backwards to dodge it. After standing back up he gloated "Ha you missed!."

"Wasn't aiming for you." responded Erubus simply.

"What?" replied Shani. He looked behind him when his face connected with a fist. "Heeehblehh!?" Shani was sent flying.

"Nice one Chacha-chan." Naruto complemented, as Chachamaru retracted her fist that was connected to a cable. "Thank you Naruto-san."Erubus's attack had knocked off the paper charm, freeing them.

"Thanks Eru" thanked Naruto

"Lets save the all the thanks later. Said Erubus as he walked over to join them "Whoa Setchan they got you too? Guess we both need more training" said Erubus as he put his hand on her shoulder and chanted **'Transfoomate' **The ice turned into water.

"Thank you Erubus-san" said Setsuna as she got up and prepared her battle stance.

"Shani!" Shouted Kunie as she helped him up.

"Ugh... You'll all pay for this!" he declared.

"Shani I think it's time to escape. We'll hold'em off. You take Oujou-sama and run. Only you and Chigusa can perform the ceremony." said Shun urgently.

Shani hesitated before Nodding. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUJOU-SAMA!" Screamed Setsuna. She charged quickly at Shani. Naruto pulled out a kunai and followed suit, Chachamaru raised her gun ready to provide cover fire, and Erubus charged as well . Shun quickly threw a paper talisman and a powerful wind pushed Setsuna and the others back "Go!" shouted Shun.

"Yeah!" He summoned a large crow shikigami and picked up the chest, and stepped on the crow as it began to fly away. "Hey! Get back here!" shouted Naruto.

"Here Naruto!" Erubus motioned to his hands. Naruto hopped onto them and Naruto was sent flying beyond the reach of the whirlwind. He landed and followed after Shani. "H-hey! Get back here!" She used a Talisman and chanted in ancient Japanese **'I summon you! the centipede woman show your wrath to my enemy!'**

_Bite sized monsterpedia entry:Centipede Demon, low on the totem pole compared to other demons, but still fearsome foes. Even when cut they can still move their individual body parts and slowly regenerate their body parts._

Much like Xue a giant centipede was summoned. She had a twenty foot long body. On one side her behind had two sharp bull horn like protrusions and on the front she had a woman like torso. The woman had long black hair, and oddly eyeglasses that mad her look dowdy, to top it off she had two extra arms with pincers at the end. "Miss Millipede kill that blonde punk!" ordered Kunie.

"Crahhh!!!!"

"Talk normally!" Roared Kanie.

"Yes ma'am!" she spoke the last part very quietly. She was then in hot pursuit of Naruto.

"No!" shouted Setsuna, she pushed past the whirlwind and followed Naruto.

"Crap! Hope Shani can deal with them. Now... to take care of you two..." said Shun.

The sun began to set as Shani flew as fast as he could, the ninja was hot on his trail . He was over a train station, when he noticed there were no people around. 'Huh? Where is every one?' Shook! "Eh?" an ice spear had ripped through his crow returning it to paper.... "I'm so sick of these sneak attacks..." he muttered as he went sailing towards the ground. He used a charm to summon his trident again. He pointed it to the ground and it shot fire from it's tip. The fire slowed his descent, and landed safely. "Who did that!?" he shouted looking around. "That would be me." he looked down the stairs and saw a little blonde foreign girl.

"Who are you brat?" asked Shani annoyed.

"Yes... who am I indeed..." She began to walk up the stairs slowly. "I have many names: Queen of Darkness Evangeline, Puppet master Evangeline, The Apostle of destruction Evangeline.... etc. etc...."

"No way... What are you doing here? Your just a make believe story!"

"Aha... yeah... let me tell you my favorite title though, it's one only a single person calls me by..." said Evangeline who stopped in front of the terrified Shani. Her tone did not change but her anger was evident as her body glowed with magic. "That title is Aunty Eva, and the one who calls me this is named Erubus." she finished her monologue, as she walked in front of Shani. Shani stepped back, but fell backwards to the ground. Evangeline kneeld down to match his eye level, and placed her hand on his face and smiled. "Now can you see why I want to rip your intestines out?" BAAAAAAAM! Evangeline delivered her strongest magic powered punch to his face. He went flying towards the station and slammed into the schedule board. "Bwaaaa!" He Yelled in pain, and collapsed the chest landed a few feet away.

"Hmph! Know your place brat." declared Evangeline. "

Screeee!" Evangeline heard a screeching sound and turned around. Many Naruto's were fighting a Centipede demon while what she assumed was the original ran over to her. "Eva-chan! Your alright.... and you beat that Crow idiot!" Naruto said excitedly

"Yep he's down alright, but more importantly, how's Erubus?" she asked concernedly.

"Don't worry he's out soon as we finish here I'll go fetch him" answered Naruto. Evangeline looked relieved.

"Well my magics almost gone, can you handle this on my own?" asked Evangeline, looking at his progress. The centipedes Body was blown into Five sections as the Naruto clones repeatedly used Rasengan. Only for the pieces to rejoin the main body.

"Nah Helps about to arrive." said Naruto.

"Naruto! Pin down her torso." yelled Setsuna charging in and preparing to end this in one blow. The original Naruto summoned more clones and weighed down the centipedes body "NO!" she whispered and began to swipe the clones off. Setsuna Cleaved the Demons body in three. Her butt was pinned down by shadow clones, **'Samidarekiri!'** her the section with her claws was cut instantly, and were no longer useable. The originall Naruto clung onto the front of thecentipedess human torso. "Get off! Get OFF! She'll cut us both!" said the Demon.

"What? Speak louder!" yelled Naruto

"GRAAAAAAAH!!!" she Screeched.

"Indoor voice! but whatever it's over!" declared Naruto.

**'Shinmei-Ryu Secret Technique! Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi! (Newly learned!)' **Setsuna, sent a slashing Wave of chi towards the two. It vanished when it reached Naruto but reappeared in time to cut the demons head in half. "No....."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!!!!" She screamed, as she vanished.

"Pfft.... Drama queen... Nice work Setsuna-chan, just like we planned." said Naruto.

"Heh... I can't believe I did it though..." actually loosening up happy to have learned the technique meant to save hostages. Then she remembered, "Oujo-sama!"

"If your looking for Konoe, she's probably in that chest that's hopping away." Evangeline said, pointing to the chest that was not only hopping towards the train platform, but had swallowed Shani."Wait why'd it swallow that guy?" Naruto asked as Setsuna ran after the chest. Suddenly a train passed the station. "Shouldn't that have stopped?" asked Naruto.

"It's the barrier I set up, the driver couldn't stop if he wanted." said Evangeline. The chest jumped onto the roof of the car. The Trio gaped comically as the chest was quickly getting away. "I won't let you get away!" Setsuna declared as she followed the creatures example, and jumped on the train.

"Crap! Wait up!" Naruto followed suit.

"Wish I could help, but my magic is almost gone. Guess I'll go see if I can't find Erubus." said Evangeline as she walked away.

Meanwhile, back with the Woo Foo Knight and Chachamaru, things were less than well. Their fighting had shifted into the wooded area behind the warehouse.

"D-d-d-damn it! I thought that stupid leader of yours was the only one who used crows!" said Erubus as he shivered. Shikigami crows were flying all over the place. "Tee Hee! Shani gave me some of his shikigami before he left! Let see all I have to do is get one to touch you and victory is mine. Get him!" Said the young girl. Kunie had summoned a butterfly demon, and was floating in the air directing the shikigami.

Chachamaru had her hands full with Shun in a clearing not far from Erubus and Kunie. He had summoned a pair of Bakenekos, one to guard him and one to help him fight. Chachamaru's Clothing was synged and burned in places, and her joints and much of her mechanical body was showing. Shun had 3 talismans floating around him. Each one shot a very strong blast of air. "Heh... Fire !" he shouted.

_Bite sizee monsteropediaia entry: Bakeneko- two-tailed Cat demonsviciousus in a fight, these demons can manipulate fire, though fearsome and dangerous these demons are known for doing more good then bad. When they take on a more human form they resemble Geisha's. _

The Attack demon breathed a spreading flamethrower attack. Shun then chanted a trigger word and fired two large air bullets. The flame throwers range grew ridiculously large. Chachamaru had long abandoned her large cannon to dodge these fire+air attacks. She ducked behind a tree it blocked the fire, but the wood area around the warehouse, had caught fire. "Ghhhh.... My cats are not this troublesome." stated Chachamaru, if their attack got her enough times her body would begin to melt and malfunction.

"WAAAAH!" screamed Erubus, who was running for his life. The crows were giving full chase. "Where's Chachamaru-chan?! I can't deal with this alone!" He shouted. "Heeahahahahahaha! What fun! Perfect payback for last week!" Kunie mused, as she pursued chase on her butterfly demon.

They eventually found where Chachamaru was hiding from the fire. "There you are come here, and quick blind them I have an idea!" Ordered Erubus.

"Understood, Young master." said Chachamaru as her eyes began to blink. "Shield your eyes now please." Erubus did as she asked. Fwwwaaash! "KYAAA!" shrieked Kunie, the crows lost their vision with Kunie and all crashed, some even reverted back to paper.**"Mea virga!"** Kunie felt something leave her back When she opened her eyes Chachamaru had launched her fists **'Robo Double Barrel!' **Kunie was clobbered by the double rocket punch. She slammed into a tree, Her Demon flapping hard to keep balance. "Alright I got my sword back, time to take care of these crows. Siege moon Yugre" he chanted.

"**Erebus! I call on you suck in my enemies return them to chaos! Black hole path!" **A small Dark orb was produced and floated slowly toward the ground it began to suck in everything. All the Shikigami were sucked in, including the butterfly demon. "No! Uni!" cried Kunie holding on to a tree branch. The fire was also sucked in and the smaller Bakeneko was struggling not to get sucked in. "More power...." Erubus said, increasing the spells power. The Bakeneko was sucked in. "Okay now **Liberate!**" the orb exploded expelling out the crumpled remains of the shikigami, and the bakeneko was also spit out, severely injured. "Nyaaar..." It then dissipated unable to fight. "Again! Gahh!" Exclaimed shun. Kunie summoned another butterfly demon.

"No holding back now! Yano-chan is poisonous! Yano-chan, Destroy Her!!!" She Roared angrily.

"Scree..." screeched the demon.

"Talk normally you stupid worm!" Screamed Kunie.

"YeS mA'Ma!." the demon spoke erratic.

_Bite size monsterpedia entry: Butterfly demon: Though beautiful they are very deadly. They can spray poisonous spores, and their wings are said to hypnotize foes into immobilization. If attacked when they were in their cocoon state they will remember there attacker, and once free will forever chase them until they have revenge._

The demon swooped down to tackle Chachamaru.**'Laser Cha Cha Cha!'** Chachamaru fired her Laser eyes repeatedly. Yano, Barrel rolled to dodge it but got his wing synged. He spun out of control but managed to land safely. "YoU WilL pAy foR tHaT!" he said erraticly. **'Bug buzz saw!' **Yano fired a buzz saw shaped chi blast, Using her flexible body Chachamaru avoided it. Yano immediately launched another attack. **'Bug Buzz!' **Yano vibrated her wings to produce a damaging sound wave. Chachamaru could not dodge this one, against her mechanical body it did critical damage. 'Ngh... Leg damage severe krrtzz, can't move!' thought Chachamaru as Kunie approached her. "I'll finish it here Yano-chan." She had a Talisman for a Lightning spell. "Now time to destroy you you..."

During their fight Erubus was battling Shun.

"Stop bouncing around you bastard!" said Shun as he launcheddd another **'Fire Neko tsnuami' **Erubus was jumping from tree to tree avoiding his attacks and delivering his own. "**O 31 spirits of light come together to and strike mine enemy**" Erubus, fired 29 magic arrows from up above the trees.

"Ghh.... " Shun. Raised his shields power, and tried to avoid the arrows. Bam bam crash! The majority of Arrows made impact with Shun and his demon. Erubus was'nt done yet. He Jumped down and delivered a finishing slash on the cat demon. "Nyyara!" It screeched before vanishing. Shun was angry "Whats with you?" he asked, his shield had been penetrated and had taken much damage. "What kind of wizard are you!? You cast magic yet your way to strong! What are you!?" he shouted. He tossed 3 talismans and a monstrous whirlwind began to blow. Erubus, was blown back before using his Chi to magnetize his feet. "Cripes..." Erubus felt something blow past him and heard a Shuuck! Sound. He looked back to see A tree have a slash mark that was not there before. "Yikes nothing good about that." He stated. Shun was shooting air pockets that would cut into him if they hit. Erubus Increased his shields power, and charged through the wind ready to end it. Shuck! One of the air slashes made contact. But his shield took most of the damage. "Time to end this! Siege, moon Yugre"

"No you don't!" Shun began chanting his own spell. It was a race to see who would finish their incantation first.** "Talisman O Talisman,-"**

**"Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness!" **Chanted Erubus

"**Bring forth a windstorm to-" **Continued Shun but he did not get to finish.

"**O Snowstorm which Blows with Darkness! Snowstorm of Darkness!" **

Spiraling combination of Ice and Darkness was launched from his hand.

"Crap... Not again!" bracing himself for impact, remembering their previous confrontation a week ago.

000

Approximitley one week ago in a town near Mahora academy. The Group of Omnyu jutsu users were discussing their plan.

"So this chest is 99 years old?" Asked Masaru.

"Yes. It's hundredth birthday is Tomorrow. It will then become a Tsukumogami" the woman Chigusa said.

"We lucked out with this. We put this talisman inside and when it comes to life it will obey its command, to kidnap Konaka Oujou-sama." Explained Shani

"Hee Hee! Can it be my protective demon, when it's done?" asked Kunie.

"Whatever We need to-" Chigusa was interrupted by a stranger with black rabbit like hair who appeared from behind a tree. "Hey do you guys know the way to Mahora Academy?" He asked.

"W-who are you!?" Demanded Chigusa.

"Huh? Well my names Erubus Hikaru, Woo Foo knight" He explained.

"Woo Foo? What's Woo Foo?" asked Kunie

"Oh Never mind....." said Erubus who looked super depressed.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" asked Shani getting up.

"Yeah, I was trying to pick a good place to interrupt, but I ended up hearing everything" Said Erubus.

"Well then.... guess we'll have to silence you" he said as he threw a talisman at him. It as supposed to encase him in a force field, but instead the talisman was cut in half. "Sheesh... Eastern magic, all smoke and mirrors."

"Hey what the? Get him!" ordered Shani.

"Alright! I can slaughter you all right?"

Erubus then proceeded to cut down Masaru "Gwahhh!" He collapsed. Kunie used a lightning charm, and it fired a bolt of lightning. Erubus had Jumped high into the air to dodge it."Where'd he go?"

"Siege Moon Yugrere O 53 Spirits of light Come together and strike mine enemy" Erubus jumped from his hiding spot above the trees, while chanting his spell.l. His fifty arrows flowed through his sword and he fired all of them at the eastern mages. The impact was large and when the dust settled, everyone was hurt. He then proceeded to slash Kunie, "KYAAA! It hurts oh god it hurts!" cried Kunie.

"You!" **'I summon-' **Shun didn't finished

"**Hands of Darkness"** Shun was hit with the attack. But didn't falter.

"**I-" **

Slash! Shuns barrier was shattered and he received a deep cut from Erubus "No..." He passed out after that. If Shani had not summoned his Crow demons, it would have been the end. They captured him but he still remembered how quickly he as taken out...

0000

"Not again!" Yelled Shun, but the spell missed. "H-huh? Ha you Missed!"

"Yeah, had to change targets. Can't let my Aunties robot get destroyed ." proclaimed Erubus

"Huh?" he looked behind him to be met with a pair of fists... connected to Chachamaru rocketing towards his face. BLAAM! Shield completely broken and not used to this level of damage Shun was done. 'Huh...? So much for my come back...." Lamented Shun as he landed on the ground unconscious.

"Thank you Master Erubus. But that girl is still somewhere around here." The spell had defeated Yano, but it had protected Kunie, who took the oppurtunity to run and hide somewhere. "Hm... she's probably hiding until she finishes chanting her spell." calculated Erubus.

"What do we do?" asked Chachamaru.

"I have no idea... Guess I'll just hack 'n slash the trees till I find her...." said Erubus charging his sword with chi.

"If I may make a suggestion master, could we you not use a clairvoyance spell?" suggested Naruto.

".... Yeah I know that... Okay... Um... Seige Moon Yugre"

"**I call upon Persephone to lend me her sight, allow me to stare beyond what I see!" **Chanted Erubus. Nothing happened. "Oh, come on!" he stated irritated.

Chachamaru was silent, before saying ".... Let's think of something else master." Suddenly a Bolt of lightning hit Erubus. "Yow!" he yelped as he smoldered. "Master!" Chachamaru tried getting up but failed.

"Cough* I'm fine where is that girl though? This is why I hate weak women..." lamented Erubus.

"What was that! You sexist creep! Oop!" Kunie quickly shut her mouth.

"Gotcha! Chachamaru-chan cover me!" said Erubus.

"Roger!"

Erubus Charged sword in hand behind the tree she was hiding behind.

It was a trap though, there was a talisman waiting to be triggered which promptly zapped him Zaaap!"Bwaaa! Cough hack! This is getting a little annoying, ...I really hate weak women." Erubus said hoping Lightning (metaphorically) would strike twice.

"Shut up you sexist pig!" she was much closer this time.

Erubus charged his sword and cried **"Woo Foo school sudden move! Oak slicing tree! (Newly named!)"** Erubus slashed the tree in half, Giving Kunie a shallow cut. "Owie!" she said collapsing in pain.

"Woops... Meant to cut you in half. Oh well..." He said as he clobbered her in the the head, knocking her unconscious. "My win..." he said smirking.

Erubus walked back to help Chachamaru. "Aunties gonna scold you hard for getting so damaged, but you were awesome!" Erubus complimented.

"Thank you young master." said Chachamaru happy to receive such a compliment. getting helped standing up.

"Come on, I've kept Aunty waiting long enough." said Erubus.

'Wonder how Naruto and Setchan are doing...' thought Erubus.

Back on the train

The train was speeding along Naruto and Setsuna were on the roof of the train fighting a pair of crow demons Shani was preparing his talismans and trident to lend his support, and the chest holding Konaka was shaking behind Shani.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto used the energy attack on the crow demon, and it made contact. "Craww!" it screeched. It was blasted off the train, but it oddly began to float back. "Ugh... that is one hell of a punch Boy. Rasengan huh? Well it has a cool name I'll give you that much!"

_Bite size monsterapedia entry: Crow Demons- Not to be trifled with. they can fly using the slightest flap of their wings. Most Crows who gain enough power to gain humanoid forms develop an affinity for swordsmanship._

The crow demon named Kuronami had taken damage but was still able to fight, as though nothing happened. "Wasn't excpecting a real fight, guess I should thank you for summoning them." Naruto told Shani.

"Hee... you ain't seen nothing." taunted Shani

"No wonder Erubus was taken down..." noted Naruto.

Clang! Clang! Clang! Setsuna was matching blades with her own crow demon foe. "Not bad Shinmei Chickadee." said The Crow demon named Johnny. Setsuna look perturbed to say the least. Naruto and Setsuna were sandwiched. back to back each facing an opponent. "You okay setsuna-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Not really I'm open to suggestions." Setsuna said.

"...Teamwork? Nothing to but to it but to give them the old one two combo. I hit em first you finish em off with one of your flashy attacks" whispered Naruto.

"Alright, sounds like a plausible plan." Noted Setsuna.

"Lets do this!" cried Naruto, and then they charged at Kuronami.

A/N: Hooray! 2nd chapter! Hope this was interesting. It's my first time doing fight scenes..

Now about this chapter, there are man a few things about the plot that go unexplained and are hinted at. Such as How do Naruto and Erubus each know Setsuna? Why does Evangeline care so much about Erubus, and more to the point why does she treat him like a nephew?

There are other things you might have picked up on, however these questions will not be answered anytime soon. I'm in this for the long haul, so don't worry questions will be answered...

There's a butt load of new info, and I've updated a few profiles, to include more details about the protagonists. About demons they won't get profiles unless I deem them important. Though any demon mentioned by name will get their own mini profile under the monsteropedia

Info added this week:

Tōko Kuzunoha

Gandolifini

Chachamaru

Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell

Shani Yuu

Dean Konoemon Konoe

Shizuna Minamoto

Konaka Konoe

Asuna Kagurazaka

Yunie Yuto

Chigusa Amagasaki

Masaru Takahiro

Shun Ryouichie

Demons (Entry)

Yukionna

Crow demons

Butterfly demons

Centipede Demons

Bakenekos

Western magic

Eastern magic

Shinmie-Ryu

Woo Foo

All spells used in this chapter

Bamboo sword

Crystal ball

Paper Talismans

Wands

Mahora Academy


	4. Chapter 3: Shani's Rampage

A/N: Whoa time flies when you procrastinate. I Keed I Keed. Sorry for the massive delay, I've been distracted with these games I've gotten then I just got even lazier. I hope to bring you a chapter a week now that I'm back. Anyways time for the finale to the Mahora arc. Oh and keep doing reviews please! I can't improve without hearing from you... Oh and when characters are calling attacks **"Quotes mean they are saying the name outloud"**

**'While these single quote dealy's mean that aren't saying the name outloud'**

Disclaimer: Erubus: Theultimatechimera does not own many charecters, he does own O.C.s like me though.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto landed another hit and sent Kuronami flying. Setsuna followed this up with a a secret technique. **'****Zanganken!' **But Kuronami blocked with his sword.

"Nice try. Lets see if you can handle this!" Kuronami Delivered a flurry of attacks on setsuna.

Meanwhile Shani was moving to the front of the train with the chest hopping behind him. "Well aren't you just friendly. You even healed my injuries, glad someone here understands loyalty. Come on if those two are as tough as I think they are they'll join us in no time. They want a fight I'll give them one, I'll even up the ante." Shani told the chest."

Back with the fight Naruto summoned two dozen clones to attack Kuronami. "Ha! Damn Ninja! Think they'll help you?" He began to swing at all the clones with his big fat sword.

"I'll help" said Johnny swinging his katana through the horde. **"Raimeken!(thunderclap sword)" **Setsuna emerged from the horde to surprise lightning attack Johnny. "Gah!That one really smart!" He exclaimed in pain. Naruto and two of his clones had split from the group to charge, a large rasengan. "This'll finish him."

said Naruto. **"Great ball Rasengan!" **still stunned from the lightning attack Naruto successfully struck Johnny. "WAAAAH!" Johnny was blasted of the train and crached into the wall of a building.

"What was that?" asked some passersby.

"Someone doing a movie shoot?" asked someone.

"Ugh..." Johnny dissapated back to his homeland.

"Grah! Don't worry Johnny! I'll avenge you! ...not!" Kuronami laughed.

"He's pretty laid back..." noted Naruto sweat dropping.

"Now.. then..." The crow demon sprouted large black wings.

"Lets finish this!" He declared. Setsuna looked shocked.

"Whoa! second stage transformations? Pretty cool..." Naruto said preparing his all. Then he saw Setsuna shaking slightly. Naruto remembered that Setsuna was really... "Come on setchan, I know it's hard but Konoka needs us." Naruto said. Setsuna snapped out of it.

"Yes you are correct." Setsuna prepared her battle stance.

"Enough talk lets finish this!" Kuronami proclaimed as he took to the sky.

"Here he comes!" said Naruto as the demon began to dive bomb them. Setsuna ran and jumped to meet him with her sword. Clang Clang! Clink! The two exchanged blows with their swords. The crow demon smirked. **'feather Shot!' **His wings began to shoot feathers like darts. Setsuna got a stabbed a few times.

"Ghhh..." She delivered a hard slash and delivered a special attack.** '****Zantetsusen! (Iron cutting-flash!)'**

The attack was successful but the crow did not relent. He attempted another feather shot when Two Naruto's grabbed his wings. "Get off me you twerp!" The demon shouted.

"Okay!" they said, and they let go.

"Now that's more... wait. What did you put on my-" Kaboom! Both of his wings exploded. "Gaaahhhhhhh!"He screamed. Losing several feathers.. "Exploding paper tags, sure are handy two on each wing, just in case." said Naruto.

"You... bastard" Kuronami said angrily. He prepared a giant Ki attack, when suddenly.

"Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame." Setsuna said.

**'Kyokudai Raimeiken! (Maximum Thunder Clap Sword)' **Setsuna launched a massive lighting attack. Kuronami was fried. Coughing he turned around to look at her.

"The boy called you Setsuna? So that's what became of that Hatchling... Well, at least you found something to protect..." he said as he began to dissipate.

"Do you regret being kicked out?" asked the demon.

Setsuna did not hesitate for her answer "No."

He laughed as he disappeared. The two heard his final words "May we meet again Shinmei, Ninja boy." and with that he was gone.

"Two down two to go." said Naruto as he turned around.

"Lets go!"

"Yes!" said Setsuna.

* * *

And now a brief repose as we see how Erubus and Chachamaru are doing.

Both were on their way to Mahora Academy, and were about to be reunited with Evangeline

"phew... come on Chachamaru-chan we're almost their. Once we get to campus you'll have to point me towards the engineering club." said Erubus.

"Yes Young master." replied Chachamaru. When the two entered the campus, they were greeted with the sight of of Evanangeline. She was waving to them in the distance. "Auntie..." Erubus was ready to tear up. Evanangeline was already running to meet him. "Young Master I think I can stand on my own, why don't you go and greet mistress?" Erubus looked at Chachamaru and smiled.

"Thank you Chachamaru-chan." He let go of Chachamaru, and went to meet Evanangeline. "Auntie!"

"Erubus!" exclaimed Evanangeline. Erubus jumped onto her, and Evanangeline who still had a little magic left used it to lift him up. "Weeeee! Higher higher!" The two were acting like typical aunt and nephew, it looked quite comical Chachamaru smiled at the scene. Evanangeline set him down. Erubus then knelt down to give her a proper hug. "Are you alright Erubus? Those idiots trapped you with crows so I..." Erubus shook his head

"I'm fine now, don't worry. I'm sorry I couldn't make it for new years..." Erubus apologized.

"Don't worry I'm just glad your safe. Anyways lets get you and Chachamaru back to get fixed up, I'll have to find Hakase to fix your legs" Evangeline told Chachamaru as she joined them.

"Uzamaki and Sakurazaki went after the crow man." Evanangeline explained as they began to walk.

"I wonder if they're alright, that guy didn't just use crow demons he used some powerful magic too..." Said Erubus as they walked off. "Well I'm sure between the two of them they'll have little trouble." Evanangeline assured him.

* * *

Back with the Ninja swordsmen duo were on their way to the confrontation with Shani.

As the two hurried to the front car where Shani had gone, the train suddenly picked up speed. "H-hey! What? Did the train just go faster?" asked Naruto

"Must be that mans doing... We have to stop him!" Setsuna said as she ran, they passed over a paper charm stuck to the second car. When they reached the front car the windows of the train car were shattered. Naruto climbed in. The driver was passed out. a paper charm was stuck to the controls. Naruto tried to remove it, but it would not come off. He tried pulling it yanking it, cutting it, he tried rubbing spit to change the ink, but nothing worked. Naruto got back out. "It's no good he put some charm on the controls. We'll have to make him take it off." Naruto stated.

"Where is he though? Where is Ojou-sama?" asked Setsuna.

Clunk! The two turned around the chest was on the third car. "Hey there it is!" Naruto walked over, "Well this is so not a trap!" He exclaimed nearing the chest, when Fwwooshhh! A massive dark fire erupted from the aforementioned charm. "Whoa!" Naruto jumped back in time.

"You didn't think I'd make it easy did you?" Shani asked. Shani was flying... With what appeared to be fire coming out of his shoes. "W-What? How are you doing that?" asked Naruto bewiledered.

"He's placed Talismans on his shoes to propel him in the sky! That he's keeping up with the train is what's more impressive." answered Setsuna.

"What? That's not fair!" complained Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting a long time for this! Shinmie! You've been getting in my way since day one! And you! Wearing the Leaf symbol, you've been a worthy adversary! But today I'm going to anihilate you two traiters! Bento-chan stay at the back of the train, make sure nothing happens to Ojou-sama! Things are gonna get hot and bloody!" He spun his trident and the battle begun.

He fired a powerful beam of darkfire the two dodged it but then he fired another one and again and again. "Yow! This guy is good!" exclaimed Naruto trying to keep up with the blasts. Shani suddenly changed tactics. He began to toss dark glowing talismans at the duo. When they hit the train they created dark shock waves. The duo were caught of guard and were hit. Shani did not relent though and tossed one after the other. Both had to time their jumps to avoid them. "Damn it he has us trapped on the defense." Naruto said.

"I'll take him down! Can you block one of his attacks?" asked Setsuna

"You got it!" Proclaimed Naruto. He quickly summoned 5 clones. They blocked the next talisman. Setsuna launched her attack **"****Hyakka Ryōran!" **A powerful blast of Ki and for some reason flower petals were launched at Shani. "Yaahh!" Shani yelped in pain.

"Cheap shot!" He yelled Angrily. He then put a talisman on his forehead. "So how about we go head to head, hope you don't mind if it's not my head!"

"**Hollow assault!" ** He chanted in ancient Japanese. Nothing happened.

"Uh..." said Naruto. Shani smiled "TAKE THIS!" He did a stabing motion with his trident and suddenly a holographic copy was projetected and and attacked Setsuna. "Ghh..." Setsuna blocked his attack but like his previous attacks he launched the projections consecutively. Naruto prepared a rasengan with a clone and another clone launced him at Shani. "No you don't!" Shani launced another dark fire beam, but it was just a clone. "Wha?" Shani was then attacked by another of Setsuna's attacks.

**'Zankōsen!' **A large wave of ki was produced by her slash.

"Ahhhhh!" Shani was hit but still did not fall.

"THAT'S IT! NOW I'M ANGRY!" Shani began to launch a massive mixed barrage of his previus attacks. "Whoa! whoa! Whoa!" The duo had to dance their way through the assualt. But they were still being grazed by the attacks. Naruto could smell his burnt skin. The people in the train were freaking out to say the least. "Sheesh he's certainly bold to attack with so many people watching" Naruto noted.

Shani then used a new spell. He made a Talisman float in the air and focused his chi into it,. "GRAAAAHHHH!" He screamed before the talisman fired a beam of darkness at the duo. The beam swept over the train roof. "Ha Ha... time for a breather" while he flew behind the dark fire and started to chant something as he tossed a bunch of talismans, summoning a trio of crow demons warriors. "Play with them while I rest." he ordered. He landed beyond the fire. "Aw hell, beams and demons this guys not like the others. Where's he getting his power from?" asked Naruto.

"Don't be wary of the beam, and let's take out those demons." the heroic duo attacked the demons while avoiding the dark beam. The dark beam dissipated, along with the demons. "Not bad, but looks like your having a hard time breathing. Hahahaha!" laughed Shani.

"That's it you creep" Naruto drew attention to a large windmill shuriken he had behind his back. Setuna had a few her self.

"Wait were'd you pull those from?" asked Shani looking shocked. Naruto and Setsuna threw them but Shani dogded them all easily. "Was that suppose to be your trump card? Ahahahahaha!" laughed Shani. Boof! A bunch of Naruto clones appeared where the shurikins use to be.

"Huh?" Shani said hearing the boof noise. The clones produced a Rasengan and the third one swung the first clone around and threw it at Shani. "No!" screamed Shani. As the clone slammed the orb into him it disappeared afterward. Shani was blasted back his legs collided with the side of the train and his entire body was spun rapidly threw the sky before regaining balance. The fire on his feet flickered off and on a bit. He was panting heavily and he seemed to be on his last legs. "N-now I'm really angery! Why! Why? Do you insist on getting in my way! Just die already!" He then unleashed another barrage of attacks even faster than before.

"Take this! And this! And Now for the haymaker!" Shani launched a Triple Hollow assault, producing three projections per swing. The duo had taken serious damage. "Yow! Yow!" Naruto was getting cut. Setsuna wasn't doing much better, "We need to end this!" Setsuna said.

"I'll use Shadow clones just block any incoming attacks while I summon them!" said Naruto.

"Roger!" Setsuna managed to block Shani's projection attacks while Naruto summoned twenty-one clones.

"Lets jump him all at Once!" Naruto ordered. All Naruto's Leapt off the train.

"What stupidity is this? I'll just fly out of your reach you twits!" yelled Shani. Naruto planed for this he and half his clones jumped off the backs of the other clones and all assaulted Shani. "Wah!" Shani yelped. The clones all got in at least one hit in before falling off. The true Naruto clung on to his leg for dear life. "Leggoleggoleggo!" Shani shouted trying to shake Naruto off. He was losing control, the extra weight slowed him down and the train zipped by them. "Let go you bastard!" shouted Shani. He conked Naruto on the head with his trident.

"Yow!" Yelped Naruto. As he fell off.

"Ha! Good luck catching up! I'll kill that Shinmei first! I'll kill you later once I get the Sakuna no Kami! And exterminate the western scum!" He flew away catching up to the train quickly.

"Crap!" Naruto lamented. He Began to run after the train. "Ugh... this will never work... I hope those guys are good at erasing memories..."

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Setsuna as Shani flew back.

"NYA-HAHA! He fell behind!" laughed Shani, still a little shaky from his previous injury's.

"Ge... I'll finish you myself." declared Setsuna

"Ha! I'm going to annihilate you! You'll never get in my way again!" He Shouted. He summoned more crow demons. "Time for the end game you four fight her I'm going to prepare my final attack!"

"You got it boss." replied one of the crows. Shani flew to the end of the train to join the chest and began a long incantation. Still blocked by the dark fire Setsuna fought the crows noticing the mass of... magic shani was gathering. Whatever it was she needed to stop it, it would likely destroy her and the train too. "Out of my way!" shouted Setsuna as she slashed at the crows. She tried some special Ki attacks and finally defeated them. She left them as they slowly faded to deal with Shani. "S#%&!" she swore as Shani had completed his incantation.

"So long you moron! Don't worry, Oujo-sama will be well taken care of, ahahaha!" Exclaimed Shani about to shoot his spell. Suddenly he was punched from behind, very hard "Whaa!" the spell was misfired, right to the side of the train. Luckily there was nothing but an empty construction site they passed. The massive beam of dark fire vaporized the unfinished building. "You! This is impossible? There's no way you could have caught up by now!" Roared Shani. He looked absolutely deranged now, His ponytail undone releasing long messy hair.

"Had a little help from my own summoning." Naruto motioned to a large toad Shani just noticed was just behind Naruto, and even more surprising he was holding Konaka. "How!" shouted Shani

"That was a Tsukumogami right? Not very strong but their individual abilities make them trouble." Explained Naruto. "GRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Shani screamed.

"Not again! No! I refuse!" Shani roared. He began to fly again. He fired his Dark fire beams at Naruto, but they were much slower, and weaker. Naruto jumped up to deliver the final blow. "NO!" Shani attempted to strike Naruto with his trident, but Naruto avoided it, "Shields to maximum power!" He shouted.

"Cripes more shields?" Then he smirked and delivered his strongest (Kyubi) chi powered puch. Shani was hit in the face by Naruto... and Kicked in the back of the head by Setsuna. She had jumped off the train, jumped back on, past the dark fire then had jumped to deliver a powerful blow to Shani's head. BLAAAAM! "Ahhhhhh!"thoom! The fire on his feet went out and he crashed head first onto the train roof. He stood up and stumbled a little. His jaw appeared broken, or at least unhinged as his mouth was wide open and shaking with his movements. "Hezlspos" was all he could say before colopsing again (Had this been an anime his eyes would have been spirals).Naruto and Setsuna sighed relieved the fight was over. "Wait... I think we're forgetting something..." said Naruto. "Warning end of the line!" spoke an automated message inside the train"

"The train! We stiill have to stop it, there are people down below!" implored Setsuna. The civilians were panicking down below.

"Aw hell..." Naruto said picking up Shani's head.

"Shani wake up! How do I stop the train?" asked Naruto.

"OOOOhhhhhoooOOOOOhhhh, HAHAHAHAHA," Shani's eyes were still spinning and he would not stop speaking gibberish. "Come on! Snap out of it!" Naruto gave him a hard slap. Shani spun around comically and began to do the Russian dance while singing gibberish. "Yodelesheresaaaaa, lokesazurururo..." He spun around very quickly before collapsing face first, He was passed out completely. "Okay... No time to panic maybe those demons know how to-" Naruto stoped as he saw the demons waving goodbye before dissapating.

"Anymore ideas?" said Setsuna attending to Konaka. Naruto saw Setsuna's sheathed sword, then looked at the front train. "I have an idea come on!" exclaimed Naruto. The to ran full speed towards the front car. The dark fire was finally out. They quickly made it to the front car. "Think you can separate the first car from the others?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I see where your going but how will the other cars stop before they get to the end of the line?" Setsuna asked. "Leave it to me. I'll go fetch the driver. Get ready to cut the train." Naruto said.

He went in then came out with the driver quickly. "Okay now!" Setsuna slashed the two cars apart. The first car began to sped away while the other cars began to slow down. "We have about 30 seconds before we crash whatever your planning do it now."

"On it!" Naruto said and he began to access the Ninetails chi, and his body glowed with an orange aura. Naruto jumped down in front of the disconnected trains and with all his might slamed both his feet to the ground. The train cars began to slow down. "Come on..." His eyes became slitted and red, as he pushed back harder. The first train reached the end and went sailing off into the distance, before promptly crashing and falling on its side. Naruto finally stopped the cars. "Whew..." He said he stumbled a little.

"Naruto-san are you alright?" asked Setsuna as she jumped down.

"Yep, just a little tired from the fight." Naruto said rubbing his neck. Naruto than heard applause.

"That was amazing!"

"You saved us all! Thank you."

"How'd you two do all that stuff?"

"What's your name?"

"Eh? It's Naruto..." He answered not use to the praise. The people then lifted Naruto in the air.

"Our heroes!" they yelled.

"Haha... come on now..." Naruto said bashfully. Meanwhile Setsuna slipped away to check on Konaka back on the train roof. "How is she?" Setsuna asked Gamakichi.

"She's doing fine she'll wake up soon, that dumb box didn't do anything to her." Gamakichi answered.

"Thank goodness. If we can get her back to her room before she wakes up she'll think this was nothing but a bad dream." said Setsuna who took her out of Gamakichi's arms.

"Tell Naruto I said later." Gamakichi said disapearing with a poof.

She looked back at Naruto, it was good he was getting praised, howevor the mages were on their way... "Naruto! Come on! Lets head back, the Mahora mage assosaction will take care of things, here." Setsuna called. Naruto realized what she meant "Aww... Fine Evryone stay here okay the... police are gonna want to know what happened. Be sure to tell them about my heroism!" He said as he ran after Setsuna.

"Goodbye!"

"Can't I get your number?"

"So long!" Were some of the things they said as they walked off. Naruto looked at Konaka's sleeping face, she looked very cute.

"So this is the famous Konaka, She's the one you swore to protect?" asked Naruto.

"Yes..." said Setsuna meloncholicly. Naruto was silent unsure what to say next. Finally he said "You must love her a lot to train so hard." Setsuna turned bright red.

"W-what? I-I-I don't love oujo-sama in such a way!" Setsuna said panickedly.

"Uh... I meant as a friend... you know like sisters or something..." Naruto said wondering why Setsuna was overreacting. "Ah. Yes of course... I have no further inclinations..." Setsuna said embarrassed. Naruto took a close look at Konaka's sleeping face. "Still she's a real cutie-chan, eh?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed Oujo-sama's beauty is unma- I mean yes I suppose she is cute I mean I wouldn't know of such things..." Setsuna said hurriedly.

"Kay..." Naruto, said unsure of what to make of her reaction.

"Hey look! Wizards! I was afraid we'd have to walk all the way back." Said Naruto. As they were greeted by the group of mages riding broomsticks.

* * *

Later Setsuna manged to get Konaka to bed before Asuna could get back. When she woke up she wondered about the dream she had... About a heroic Ninja and a brave Setchan working togethor to save her. It was a very strange dream... Could it be? "Hey Konaka!" Asuna said as she entered their room.

"Oh! Hello Asuna! How was art club?" asked Konaka cheerfully.

"It was alright. So what was in the package?" asked Asuna.

"Eh? Oh... I must have fallen asleep before I saw what was inside... somehow." Konaka went over to the package and saw a cute stuffed fox and a cute stuffed white bird. "Aww... These are so kawai!" Konaka exclaimed. Grabbing them both and hugging them. "Yeah they sure are. Your dad sent you those?" asked Asuna. "Yes I love them!" she said placing them both on her bed.

"Hee hee! They look so cute togethor!" She then turned to Asuna "Hey want to hear about this dream I had?" And so Konaka recounted the strange dream she had.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Setsuna were both at the world tree plaza.

"Why'd we have to buy stuffed animals?" asked Setsuna.

"We couldn't leave the box empty! Her roommate had probably seen it. Sides I thought it would be a nice thing to do. I mean after all the trouble she went through..." Naruto explained.

"Still a white bird?" Setsuna said uncomfortably.

"Hey I keep telling you, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Anyways it was just a stuffed animal." Naruto countered. "Oh look it's the old man." Naruto pointed out, the Dean walking down the stairs.

He walked over to them and said "I can not thank you two enough. You have saved my precious Granddaughter from a most grievous fate." The Dean said sincerely.

"O-oh! Do not thank me Headmaster! Protecting Ojo-sama was my desire from the beginning! I need no thanks." Setsuna said turning slightly red.

"Naruto deserves most of the thanks anyways I would have been killed if he was not their." Setsuna said bowing her head to Naruto.

"Aw come on now..." Naruto said unsure of what to say to that.

"Naruto-kun you have my deepest gratitude. Is there anything I could reward you with? Don't be shy now anything at all?" The Dean offered.

"Nah... Well... I can't think of really think of anything now..." Naruto replied.

"Hm... How about I give you Konaka's hand in marriage?" The Dean offered.

"WHAT!" Both Naruto and Setsuna yelled.

"Ho ho what do you think? Interested?" The Dean said completely serius.

"Uh... Well... It sounds tempting, I guess..." Naruto stammered. Setsuna held her breath, She had no reason to object. "I have to say no I'm afraid. Marriage is a bit... Well I don't want to force her to marry someone she does not know." Naruto answered. Setsuna looked relieved before regaining her composure.

"Ho hum... That's a shame, well at any rate come and see me anytime if you think of something." The Dean said. And he walked away. "Whew... Wasn't expecting that. Right Setsuna-chan?"

"R-right." Setsuna said.

"Well I have dinner with Evangeline wanna go?" asked Naruto.

"No I should get back to my room. Thank you... Really Naruto... thank you." Setsuna bowed and walked away. Naruto began to walk away too. He turned around and called to Setsuna "Hey! Setsuna-chan! Have some confidence will ya?" Naruto yelled to her before grinning. He then ran off. Setsuna blushed. 'He'll never change...'

* * *

later that night back at Evangeline's Cabin

"Ha Ha! So he started dancing! Then what? Then what?" Evangeline demanded, she was a little tipsy from some wine she had. Evangeline, Erubus, Naruto and a little puppet named Chachazero were eating steaks (extra bloody for Eva) while Naruto was recounting the fight against Shani.

"He started dancing like a nut job!" Naruto cheerfully summarized. Happy to have an audience to his story. "Hahaha! That'll teach him!" Evangeline laughed.

"So Naruto you finally made Chunin huh? Now we can form that mercanary team! It's gonna be fun on the bun!" Erubus Exclaimed.

Evangeline looked grumpy. "Hmph! So what do you two plan on doing now?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto declared proudly. Evanangeline gave him a thwap on the head. "**Idiot!**" She called him in english.

"Ha Ha... To speak to an idiot, master is kind." The little grinning puppet said.

"Be nice Zero-chan" Erubus said

"What? I thought I'd just make things up as I went along. All we have to do is find our Hime, go to a gateway connected to Some place in Tempe Terra."

"Tempe Terra? Goodluck with that. I don't really pay attention to whats where over there." Evangeline said sipping more wine.

"Hm... Tempe Terra huh? You want to visit Gaara?" Erubus asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well to get there fast we could just go to Megalo Messembria. The Gateport to there is near a wizard village in whales. We can get fast transport to Sunakugre from there." Explained Erubus.

"...You know you seemed to know a lot about geography just now..." Naruto said suspiciously.

"Hey The only reason I got lost last week is because I was chasing someone! She was dressed as ninja so I followed her... And before I knew it I got lost in the Forrest!" Erubus said Defensively. Chachazero giggled at him.

"Right... Well what about Kumatora? Where's her Island Exactly?" asked Naruto taking another bite of food. "Um... That's a bit complicated." Erubus said scratching his head.

"The Nowhere Islands is a mystical place. It can't be found except by those who already know where it is." Erubus Explained

"Eh- What?" Naruto said confused.

"Uh... Yeah pretty much what I said. Only those born there and those who were given exact directions can get there. It's in the exact center of the bermuda triangle. We get to Florida or Puerto Rico I can find it. Then it's just a short hop to Wales then onto the Magic country." Erubus elaborated.

"Nowhere Islands! If you see Locria tell her I want my thousand Euros back!" Evangeline slurred still drunk.

"Aunty I think you've had enough now..." Erubus said concerned.

"No! All I've had is juice kay? 'hic' I am fine here have some" Evangeline said handing him the glass.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing the glass.

"I remember the last time he drank, it did not end well for anyone!" Said Naruto.

"Hm? Why? What happened?" Evanangeline asked.

"Ugh... No way, to traumatizing to remember..." Naruto said shivering slightly.

"Ooo... Give him some give him some!" Chachazero asked.

"I... remember somethings..." Erubus said trying to remember.

"Did I send Sakura...?"

"No! Let's Not open that door! Please..." Naruto pleaded.

"Whatever, tell me Erubus does your long term goal remain the same? Even after joining this fools group?" Evangeline asked cheeks red. "Yes, they remain the same." replied Erubus taking a sip of his own drink, cola.

"That again? You keep saying you've never even had a first crush, sure your not into guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, girls are the obvious choice. I just don't get it. I've gone out with girls, I've found them attractive. But no matter what I just don't get that... You know... ZAP ZAP feeling " He stated matter of factly. Naruto Snorted. "Zap Zap?"

"You know what I mean!" Erubus said irritated.

"I want to find someone to love." Erubus said seriously.

"Hm... Well I've heard worse goals then that. Finding your mate and living happily is certainly a good plan. But I've always thought you'd have bigger goals in mind." Evangeline stated, she was starting to sober up slightly.

"Well I want to see many things, I want to fight many people, but looking at my parents it was obvious to me what life is all about. If I die in a great battle then that's fine but if I can find my soulmate or whatever you'd call it that'd be great." said Erubus.

"Ha... Well what about you? What is it you seek?" Evangeline asked Naruto.

"Fame to put it bluntly. I just want to be respected as a great hero. Just like the leaders of my village or the Thou- er... never mind. So whose tired? I am beat" Naruto said hastily.

"Eh? Well you can sleep on the couch. Erubus your rooms all set up" Evangeline said picking up Chachazero. The trio got ready for bed and slept peace fully that night.

* * *

And so a day passed and then...

"Happy birthday!" cheered Evangeline, Naruto,Chachazero and even Setsuna who was invited to the party. A repaired Chachamaru was carrying the cake lit with candles. It was a quiet affair, it was just the group of people in Evanangeline's cabin cutting a cake. Erubus blew out the candles. "Heh... 16 already huh?" Naruto noted.

"Hee... Jealous? Don't worry you'll become mature as me in ten months..." Erubus Joked.

"Oh shut up! Your no more mature then the day we've met." Naruto stated. He then handed Erubus a small wrapped present. "Let's see..." Erubus unwrapped the present, inside was a silver Chain linked necklace, it was shaped like a crown. "Sweet! Thanks Naruto" Erubus said putting the necklace on.

"Why a crown though?" He asked.

"I thought it suited you." Naruto answered. Chachamaru then gave him a gift.

"I did not know what would be an appropriate gift. I hear hand made presents hold more meaning. I hope it pleases you young master." said Chachamaru. Erubus opened it and inside was a sweat band with a black and white checker pattern. "Neat!" He exclaimed putting it on.

"Thank you Chachamaru-chan." Erubus said. Chachamaru bowed.

"Think nothing of it young master." Chachamaru said raising her head. Setuna was next, she handed him a small present. Erubus opened it and inside was... A pocketwatch. "...Very funny Setchan." Erubus said smiling slightly as he opened the watch. Inside was a simpile clock face with the current time. On the other half of the watch their seemed to be an indent where a photo could be placed. "Why a watch Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked. "Call it a reminder of how we met." Setsuna answered.

"And how did you two meet?" Naruto asked curious as to how the two met each other..

"Well..." Setsuna began, but was interrupted.

"This is no time for a boring backstory! Come on Eru open my gift." Evanangeline said handing him a her gift. Erubus tore the wrapping paper off and inside was... A small pack? It resembled carrying packs people used to store trading cards only a little bigger. It was black with straps, Erubus asuumed it was designed to strap to his leg. "Hm? What's this? Kind of tame compared to your other presents Aunty." Erubus said curiously.

"Ha! Don't underestimate me boya! This is the ultimate useful item for all adventurers! You know how in those dungeon crawling RPGs the hero can hold a million items in his inventory? Well with this that ability is no mere fantasy! This pack has a powerful Undetectable extension spell on it. Anything you want can fit in it! Try it." Evanangeline explained. Erubus opened up and put his sword into it. Incredebly the sword went in no problem, it seemed to just dissapear into the pack. "Awesome!" Erubus exclaimed.

"To call any item you've put in there all you have to do is reach your hand in and call out the name of what you want." Evanangeline further elaborated.

Erubus reached back in surprised to see the pack was indeed deeper than it looked, thanks to the spell. "...Sword." He felt his bamboo sword in his hands and pulled it out.

"Holy... That's freaking nuts!" Naruto yelled out, amazed at the magic.

"Sweet! This'll come in handy. Thank you! Aunty always has the best gifts." He exclaimed hugging Evanangeline. "Heh... Now lets eat!" Naruto cried grabbing a knife. The group enjoyed the cake, other than Naruto and Evanangeline getting tipsy it was a fairly subdued affair. Later Setsuna left and Erubus had gone to sleep. Evanangeline wanted to talk with Naruto before hitting the hay. "You know your alright with me, despite being such a brat." Evanangeline said.

Naruto looked disgrunteled. "Oh well thanks! Your not so bad despite being an "Evil" vampire. Heh... the way you coddle him..." Naruto quiped.

"Hmph... Well I can't help myself, he's the only person I consider family." Evanangeline explained. Naruto stayed quiet. "His Mother was someone I considered a very good friend. When she had Erubus with that annoying idiot of hers they made me his Godmother." She said smiling.

"Wow... but... You couldn't leave this place to find him after that incedent right?" Naruto asked.

Evangeline looked saddened. "No... It was years before Erebus could find me. ...It's strange, when we reunited I felt emotions I thought were long gone. He makes me feel alive again." Evangeline said looking nostalgic.

"I... Know he has his own path to follow. He's one of the few men I know with any backbone, but I still worry about him." Evanangeline looked at Naruto's eyes.

"Your his leader now. He loves fighting, and that might get him killed someday, a fate which he's all to ready to accept..." Evangeline began closing her eyes. "As the leader of your little group please keep him alive, for as long as you can." Evangeline asked Naruto opening her eyes.

"Hey! Don't worry he won't die on my watch okay?" Naruto assured her. Evanangeline.

She smiled "I'll hold it to you boya. Lets sleep for now. You two need to get up early I have a surprise for you tomorrow." She said yawning.

"Eh? What is it! What is it?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait till tomorrow you twit!" Eva said.

* * *

And so morning came, Naruto and Erubus had prepared to leave.

"Well Aunty this is it, I won't be back till June most likely. We'll come back in time for Mahora fest okay?" Erubus said kneeling down to Evanangeline's eye level.

"...Very well then take care of yourself, don't die on me Boya. YOU!" Evanangeline pointed to Naruto, who looked surprised. "Turn around!"

"What! Why!" Naruto complained.

"**Don't make me say it twice boya...**" Evangeline replied darkly.

"F-fine..." Naruto answered turning around frightened. Evanangeline looked around to make sure only

Chachamaru was watching. She hugged Erubus, and he hugged back. "Give them hell Boya." Evanangeline said letting go.

"I'll be back." Erubus said simply.

"So you will..." Evanangeline said smirking. She then looked at Naruto who had turned back around and said "Okay Boya since I like you I'll give you a something interesting. Chachamaru!" Chachamaru stepped behind the covered object inside was... a motorcycle. In Naruto's opinion it looked tricked out.

"W-whoa! A Motorcycle! No way!" Naruto shouted in excitement. He ran to the motorcycle.

"This is to much Eva-chan!" Naruto said examining the bike.

"No skin of my nose, I got this long ago, or I should say a while ago, in my travels. I asked Chachamaru to fix it up." Evanangeline explained. The bike was a cruising type. It was mostly covered black with thre headlights black leather seating and rear view mirrors on each handlebar

"So... I can really have it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you twit it's yours." Evanangeline said slightly annoyed.

"Alright! Thank you Eva-chan!" Naruto exclaimed hugging Evanangeline.

"Alright alright get off me! Sheesh!" Evanangeline said not used to contact with other people.

"Heh..." Naruto chuckled rubbing his nose with his finger.

"Nice gift but how are we gonna take it with us?" Erubus asked.

"No prob. Naruto replied opening his backpack. He pulled out a scroll.

"I just have to seal it in this, and abra kadabra. Portable bike." Naruto explained writing Motorcycle in kanji, on the scroll. He then performed a few hand seals, and then the bike disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"All done. Alright Eva-chan, Chacha-chan, Zero-chan goodbye." Naruto said beginig to walk away.

"Aunty..." Erubus whined, beginning to cry.

"D-don't cry Eru, men don't c-cry, and niether d-d-do evil ma... Ma... MAGES! Waaahh!" Both of them had burst into tears and ran to give each other one last hug. "Becarful you idiot! Sniff..." Evanangeline said letting go and drying her tears.

"I will, I'll be back okay Aunty?" Erubus ran to catch up with Naruto. The two waved to both of them once more as they walked away.

"You really love her huh?" Naruto noted.

"Yep! It's because Aunties the best woman!" Erubus exclaimed.

"Eh? Woman? I know she's a bazzilion years old, but I can't see her as anything but a little girl." said Naruto putting his arms behind his head. Erubus sighed.

"A child can never understand..." Erubus said, clearly mocking Naruto. A vein ulsed On Naruto's head.

"You're only a year older you idiot!" Naruto claimed angrily, though he calmed down quickly enough. Erubus laughed as they approached the station. The train came in with an army of students inside ready to pour out.

"Hm... in retrospect we could have planned this better..." Naruto lamented. The doors opened and the students rushed out. The two ducked behind a support beam, and watched the kids stampede towards their classes. Naruto was reminded of the story of the hundred demon parade. "This place is so much fun! This world would be boring without places like this." said Erubus smiling. A large cluster of students passed them, on the other side a girl was running through, Erubus caught only a glimse of her at the edges of his eyes. His heart suddenly beat loudly. He clutched his chest as he began to breath heavaly. "What's wrong Eru?" Naruto asked concernedly. "Nothing. Well... I'm not sure..." He took his hand of his chest.

"It just feels like I missed something very important..." He said.

"?"

"Anyways lets go! The Hime is waiting for us!" Erubus said suddenly, looking at his pocket watch trying to change the mood. He closed it up and ran into the train. "Wait up man!" Naruto called. He took one last look at the academy watching the students run to their classes. He spotted Konaka rollerskating along a red head. He smiled as he saw both plushies attached to her backpack. Mabye it was something she did or just intuition but Naruto felt an urge to look at the top of a building, and on the roof he spotted Setuna staring at him. She simply bowed before seemingly vanishing. "Silly girl." Naruto said, turning around to join Erubus. As the train began to move Naruto looked forward to his next visit to this strange yet enjoyable place.

Omake: What happend to Chigusa? (Events do not occur in real time)

**'Chigusa... Chigusa... Wake up... WAKE UP!'**

"Wah!" The large breasted woman with glasses woke up startled.

"Shani? Where are you? Where is everyone?" Chigusa asked.

**'We were beaten by those stupid brats' **Shani said angrily.

"What? No! Then our plans..." Chigusa said despratly.

**'Sorry Chigusa, it's up to you... Go into hiding until this blows over. Plan carefully, and hire help if you need it. Oh S&* Looks like our time is up... Look before they cart me away I want you to know I-' **The telepathy ended.

"Shani? Shani?" She slammed her fist into a tree.

"Damn them! Damn them all! I wont forget this" she said vowing to annihilate all western Magi.

A/N: And that my dear readers is the end of the Mahora arc. Next stop the Nowhere Islands. Now I'm thinking about setting up some sort of Q&A dealy. I'm not sure how, either I'll answer questions or the characters themselves will answer the questions (or not). At any rate if you have questions about the characters or the world of Ninetales feel free to ask. Until next time, Sayanara!

Things added to info page:

Setsuna's Attacks

Tsukumogami

Summoning jutsu

Gamakichi

Chachazero

Magic pouch

Naruto's Motorcycle

Sealing jutsu


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke

A/N: Welcome to chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Evangeline: This fool does not claim ownership of Naruto nor Negima characters, such as myself. He does however own original characters. Such as my adorable nephew.

After boarding a plane bound for Puerto Rico we find our heroes enjoying a very long flight.

"SIIIIIIIGGGHHHH..." Erubus moaned in boredom.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHH..." He moaned again...

"SIIIIIIGGGHHH-"

"Enough Already!" Naruto shouted earning him a few stares from the other passengers.

"Excuse me sir no shouting. Please be considerate of other people." A disgruntled stewardess lectured.

"Yes ma'am..." Naruto said. Erubus tried to stifle his laugh.

"Naruto got scolded." He said chuckling.

"Shut it." Naruto said shifting his weight on his seat. His butt was killing him.

Erubus looked out the window looking at the view "SII-, oop..." He stopped mid sigh. Upon seeing Naruto's death glare. "I can't help it! It's so boooooring!" Erubus whined.

"How about you tell me a story about the magic land?" Naruto whispered not wanting any one to hear them.

"...Oh... Snap... Sorry Naruto, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you I ran into Sasuke recently." Erubus explained. "WHAT!" Naruto Shouted, once again earning him strange looks and a few glares

"Sir! Please refrain from shouting." The same Stewardess said beginning to lose Patience.

"S-sorry..." Naruto apologized. Naruto then looked sharply at Erubus.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well he seems to be doing well enough. He's growing his own team. He still seems intent on finding Itachi." Erubus explained. Naruto stayed silent. "He's definitely grown stronger, we had a little match, and I was beaten."

"You were?" Naruto said surprised.

"Well... Technically he had one of his friend cast a sleeping spell on me. I guess he was in a hurry to leave. Well at least he's not as violent as before. I still have some scars from our last fight with him." Erubus said remembering the brutal encounter. "Yeah..." Naruto said as he remembered the battle at the Valley of the end.

* * *

"Gwah!" Erubus grunted as he crashed to the ground. Kumatora was unconscious just a few feet from him.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke asked. He was standing on the small lake in front of two large statues. One on each side of a waterfall. Naruto was on the water too, but he was kneeling in pain. Sasuke had a few bruises of his own.

"Sasuke... Why? Why join that creep Orochimaru?" Naruto asked glaring at his friend.

"...He's the only one I can turn to for power. If I stay in this village I'll never grow strong enough to kill him. If I stay here I'll always stay weak. ...Isn't it the same with you?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto said surprised.

"You want to leave this place too don't you? Surely you can understand me a little." Sasuke continued.

"...Yeah, but it's not the same Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Orochimaru killed the old man! He's evil! What's the point in joining him when he's done things worse than your brother?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke proceeded to kick Naruto in the face. Naruto flew a few meters and landed with a splash. He crawled out of and stood back on the water.

"Shut up! What he's done can't even compare! Itachi killed my entire clan! You can't even comprehend my pain! You never had a family to lose in the first place! I can't just sweep this rage under the rug! I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he pays!" Sasuke roared. Naruto simply stared at him picking his words carefully.

"I may not have a family, but I do have friends. I'm not alone I've found a home with these two along with you, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka and everyone else. So I won't lose you to the darkness Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed.

"What can you do with your meager power?" Sasuke mocked.

"...I may be weak but I'm not alone. One can grow strong if they have friends to protect..." Naruto looked at his two friends. "With these two by my side I can do anything! Even stop you! I don't need Orochimaru's kind of strength. My friends are my power!" Naruto declared proudly.

"Pfft! I'd be more inclined to believe you if those two weren't so..." Sasuke's monologue ended before it began as he saw both Eru and the Princess get up. Erubus was using his sword to stand up. "Heh... Nice line Naruto, wish I'd thought of it." Erubus said chuckling.

"Hey Emo boy better not underestimate us!" Kumatora called raising her wand. "The three of us are enough to kick your pasty ass!" She said taking aim.

Sasuke glared at the trio. "Hmph... Two foolish Magi won't be enough you dunce. It will be the same as before. I'm in a hurry here so..." The curse mark on Sasuke's neck spread across his body. "I'll take you all down with everything I got!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto summoned may clones, while Erubus charged his sword with ki, and Kumatora began to chant a spell. The cloudy sky crackled as their battle continued.

* * *

After tearing up the earth and wounding each other greatly. The climax of the battle had come. Naruto was in his one tailed fox form, while Sasuke was in his monstrous cursed seal form two wings itching to take flight. Each one were on opposite sides of the small lake in front of the waterfall. Erubus was sitting down being healed by Kumatora as best she could. "Healing magic was never my specialty." She said.

"Considering how strong he is it might be a good thing you're best at combat magic." Erubus complimented. Kumatora could only snort. The two looked on. The two were ready to deliver their final attacks. "Did you know? This place is called the Valley of the End the border of our village territory. The perfect setting eh Naruto?" Sasuke said staring into Naruto's red eyes.

"Well than time to end this battle... And all our battles to date..." Sasuke said thinking back to all he Naruto and Sakura had been through. The battle with Zabuza, The chunin exams, the invasion of the sand and sound villages, and many more memories... 'From now on...' The image of Itachi's face appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes he did a hand sign and prepared his strongest Chidori. Naruto held his hand out energy gathered and spun in his hand until an orb formed. Naruto had charged a fox powered Rasengan. The two leapt off there standing places and headed for a collision course with each other. "Naruto you can do it!" Kumatora cheered.

"Wrap this up buddy! Win and the ramens on Kumatora!" Erubus shouted, before being whacked in the head by her fist. "What? I don't have enough to feed him." Erubus said rubbing his head. What they said made all the difference in the world at least to Naruto. The two powerful attacks collided.

'RASENGAN!'

'Chidori!'

The two became enveloped by a strange sphere. Neither Erubus nor Kumatora could see what was happening. "What terrible chi..." Kumatora said praying her friend was alright. The sphere was pitch black and continued to expand. Cracks of light began to appear on it. "NARUTO!" the two shouted as the light became blinding.

* * *

"Naruto wake up!" said Erubus loudly. "Zzzz- W-what? Whats going on?" Naruto said flapping his arms."Nothing you bum. We're here." Erubus explained."...Oh" Naruto rubbed his eyes man "I had a dream about our battle at the final valley" Naruto said as he got up and grabbed his backpack. "Really? How cool was I? That fight was fun, though I guess it was rough on you right?" Erubus said. Naruto nodded knowing what Erubus meant, fun for him but tough emotionally for himself. As the two got off the plane and walked through the gate Erubus patted Naruto's back. "Hey cheer up! We won right? Sasuke didn't join up with Orochimaru. Whose to say we didn't change his fate that day?" Erubus aid as they walked into the airport. "Yeah... I guess youir right." Naruto said looking out the window at the sky. "Come on The Hime is waiting for us!" Nartuo said grinning. The two ran off to find their friend.

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. Next one will be longer. I wanted to get what happened with Sasuke out of the way. While the chapter offered some exposition, more will be explained later. Keep those reviews coming! Won't you please?

Things added to info page:

Sasuke Uchiha

Cursed mark

Chidori

One-tailed transformation

The Valley of the End


	6. Chapter 5: Beware the Forests Mushrooms

A/N: Yikes I'm not getting good at this. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, lately, getting this chapter done bit by bit. Anyways please review! review! review!

**Disclaimer:** Chachamaru: The author claims no ownership of any copyrighted properties. He would like to stress that he does own original characters.

After their flight Our heroes find themselves in puerto Rico, at an old boat house over looking the sea.

"Whoa! This belongs to Kumatora?" Naruto asked looking over the structure. The building was blue but the paint was peeling off in some places. "Yeah she rented it out for us to use." Erubus explained.

"Just for us? Can she afford that?" Naruto asked not wanting to mooch off his friend.

"Of course she is the "Princess" of Osohe castle remember? Everything in her castle belongs to her. I'm not sure how excatly she paid for this, but she says it's no problem" He said opening the door. Inside was a normal wooden motorboat suspended by the usual Mechanisms. "Ready to go?"

"I guess..." Naruto replied unsure if the boat could even make the trip.

* * *

Naruto and Erubus were on the ocean moving rapidly towards the center of the Bermuda triangle. "So we just head to the center?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah only those who know it's there can get to it." Erubus explained.

"Wait does this place have anything to do with this whole area is considered haunted?" Naruto asked looking around for anything weird. "Well... Kumatora told me that the Magypsys put up powerful enchantments so the Island can't be easily found. But she said all the weird things about the triangle has something too do with the islands true nature. I didn't really get it though..." Erubus said scratching his head. Suddenly they heard a thunder crack.

"Eh? Was that..." Nartuo didn't finish as it began to rain heavily.

"Whoa is this a squall?" Naruto shouted.

"Thats never happened!" Erubus exclaimed trying to control the motorboat

"Naruto tried looking for land. "How long till we get there?." Naruto asked Erubus.

"Can't be long now..." Erubus ponted at the very very huge wave coming at them.

"Hm... that could be trouble..." Naruto said stone faced.

"So you have a plan right? Cause... I got nothing, I mean unless we hit it with strong attacks." Erubus said

"Oh yeah leave it to me!" Naruto summoned five clones who immediately lost balance on the boat.

"W-watch it!" Erubus said keeping the boat steady.

"Sorry. Here goes!" The clones Leapt right towards the massive wave pairing up the clones they created three Rasengans than made them bigger. The clones than swung there partner around and tossed them at the wave **'Triple Great Ball Rasengan Barrage!' **. The wave did not stand a chance against his attack. He conjured clones to use as steping stones to get back to the boat. "Ha! See that? Naruto said landing with a crunching sound. "Now on with our quest!" Naruto said dramatically.

"Um... Naruto..." Erubus said pointing down. Naruto's left foot had broken through the motorboat.

"We're sinking!" They both shouted.

"Can't you do something!" Naruto shouted pulling his leg out.

"What can I do!" Erubus shot back.

"I don't know! Your the Wizard! Magic something up!" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't work that way!" Erubus shot back.

"Well than Gbblrlbl" Naruto gurgled sinking into the stormy sea...

* * *

Naruto awoke on a small beach. "Wah?" He looked around Behind the beach lay a forest. And next to him was... "Erubus?" Erubus had somehow ended up buried to his neck in sand and was being pinched to death by some hermit crabs. "Hey cut that out!" Naruto yelled scaring them away.

"Ugh..." Erubus moaned (Had this been a manga he would have spiral eyes).

"Hang on buddy" Naruto said yanking on his hair.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! OW!" Erubus yelled. Naruto had somehow succeded in pulling him out.

"What part of you thought it was a good idea to yank me out from my hair!" Erubus yelled.

"Sorry... But your hair antennae things are strong." Naruto told him.

"No kidding..." Erubus said rubbing his head

"Where are we?" Erubus asked.

"Aren't we on the Nowhere Islands?" Naruto replied looking towards the forest.

"I think... but no part of it I've ever been to." Erubus replied.

"Wait... Where's my backpack?" Naruto said realizing the lack of weight on his shoulders.

"All my stuff was in there!" Naruto exclaimed starting to panic.

"Hey! My pack is gone too! " He moaned. "Grrrrgggglllee"

"What was that? A Sea monster?" Erubus said looking at the water.

"No that was my stomach... And all my ramen was in my back pack!" Naruto moaned clutching his stomach.

"...All my food was in my pack too..." Erubus said looking down.

"Lets... go into those woods maybe we'll find something, or someone." Naruto suggeted taking the lead. Erubus followed suit.

* * *

The two had barely enterd the green marshy forest when Naruto spotted something. "Look mushrooms!" Naruto ran toward them Erubus not far behind. Naruto picked one up. "Wait what if its poisonus? Let me see it." Erubus grabbed the mushroom and sniffed.

"Doesn't smell poisonous." He said. He then took a bite. "Not bad."

"Well if you say so..." Naruto said picking another one. He ate it in one bite.

"Wait a minute..." Erubus said realization hitting him.

"What?"

"I don't know what poison smells like." He said paling.

"WHAT! What if we die now!" Naruto yelled.

"You worry to much." Erubus said.

"Pfft! Your the one in most danger." Naruto said as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh come on. Lets get through this strangely colored forest." Erubus suggested.

What the two failed to realize was that they had already fallen prey to the forests mushrooms.

* * *

The two were walking through the purplish pink forest when Naruto spotted someone. "Hey someones over there lets ask them directions." The two walked over when Naruto recognized the person.

"No way! Mizuki? What the Hell?" Naruto Exclaimed taking a fighting stance.

"That's impossible! How'd he get here?" Erubus said raising his fists, as he could not summon his sword.

"HMMMMMMMMMM? Is there something on my face Naruto? NarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto... There's something on your face. Ugly little marks that prove your the freak of freaks!" Mizuki said before throwing a punch at Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto Dodged then countered with a punch of his own. Mizuki stumbled, before he turned into an angry Orangutan. "What the Fu-" The primate tried to tackle Naruto, who would have succeded had Erubus not delivered a kick to it's face. The primate ran away crying. "Okay... Now that was weird..." Naruto asked.

"Maybe someone cast an illusion spell? Or something..." Erubus suggested.

"Maybe..." Naruto thought about it looking around the forest.

"Hey look!" Erubus ran past Naruto to... talk to someone else they both knew.

"L-lady Tsunade! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Erubus said slightly red.

"Um... Erubus?" Naruto tried to call his friend.

"Quiet Naruto! Tsunade's about to speak!" Erubus said turning back to Tsunade. 'Oh great... He's in fanboy mode now.' Naruto thought. Tsunade smiled.

"Have you eaten yet?" The two had looks of surprise. "You have? Then do you mind if I eat your heart?" Tsunade suddenly bent forward and tried to bite Erubus's face. "Holy-" This time Naruto saved Erubus by quickly cutting her down with a kunai. Tsunade turned into a now dead snake. "Alright consider me freaked out now. What's causing this?" Erubus asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto answered. He looked through the forest. "Lets keep going." Naruto said. The two continued wondering what was causing these visions. But no matter what, the answer would not come. Eventually they forgot what the problem was.

* * *

The two continued to walk. When they met someone Naruto had never seen before. He Had long Pure white hair. Very dark eyes. He wore a long white coat over a black shirt and black pants. His face looked young though he was clearly middle aged. "Dad...?" Erubus said to the man.

"Huh? This is your dad?" Naruto asked.

The man smiled and said "What are you doing? It's almost time for dinner." Erubus jumped a little at hearing his voice. "Moon should be back soon." The man began to glare. "What? She's not coming back? What did you do to her! Huh? I did it to her? Moon isn't coming back?" POW! Erubus had given him a strong uppercut sending him flying far away. "Don't mess with me." Erubus said quietly.

"Erubus? You okay?" Naruto asked aproaching him.

"Don't F#& WITH ME!" He ran off screaming into the woods flapping his arms. "GYAAAAA!" he screamed freaking out completely.

"Erubus! Get back here!" Naruto shouted about to go after him when he heard someone speak.

"Everyone is waiting for you..."

"Eh?" Naruto turned around. Kumatora was coming out of the forest. Her eyes covered by her hair. "Hime! Thank god your here!" Naruto exclaimed running to her.

"There's some freaky things going on!" he explained.

"...Everyones waiting. Everyones waiting to throw rocks at you, to spit on you, to make your life HELL. Whose "everyone"...? Everyone you love." Naruto was shocked at the hurtful things she was saying.

"Wha? What...?" Kumatora vanished.

"Really what the hells going on?" Naruto stood still for a few moments before going to look for Erubus...

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Erubus shouted in the Bluish green forest. He spotted something red. "A mail box?"

He appraoched it.

"HI!" The mail box shouted.

"WAH!" Erubus yelped in shock.

"Don't be shocked aru... I have a message for you... It's from the one who saved roo..." the mailbox sang.

"The... The one who saved me?" Erubus asked.

"Yes! They say you weren't worth saving, the world was better off with you fading away." The mail box said.

"...Shut up. Just tell me who saved me. I want to know." Erubus said angrily.

"Know? You know. It's in your heart, even if you don't know. They want nothing to do with you though. Why do you think they've never shown themselves to you bro...?" The mail box sang free styling.

"JUST DIE!" Erubus shouted before kicking the mail box over. Erubus was quiet for a while before deciding to climb a tree to see where to go.

"Hm... Was the sky always yellow? Well at least the oceans black as usual." Erubus noted. He spotted some cliffs to the east. 'Oh... I see some ladders over there... Wonder if someone lives up in those cliffs.' he wondered as he jumped down and ran towards them.

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit" Everywhere Naruto went people he knew continued to say hurtful things to him.

"Naruto it's me. The Sasuke you can't see."

"You stupid monster. You could make anyone cry."

"Everyone is waiting..."

"Your no hero. Who are you kidding?"

"A thousand rat carcases will wait for you in your grave."

Naruto covered his ears. "Shut up! Shut up!" He continued to run through the marshy forest.

Suddenly he spotted a hotspring. "What the? Here of all places?" Naruto said incredusuby.

"Are you lost Naruto? It's okay to be lost." The voices of his "Loved ones" were approaching.

"Crap!" Naruto dove into the water. His "Loved ones" passed by him. He surfaced when the coast was clear.

"Whew... Man where do I go now?" He looked around and saw some cliffs not far from the hot spring.

"Might as well see whats over that way.

* * *

Erubus made it to the cliff face. "Now where's that ladder?"

"Daddy's gonna beat you boy Daddy's gonna beat you bad." He heard his fathers voice say.

"Oh great..." More of his "Friends and loved ones" had appeared behind him.

"They want nothing to do with you." Kumatora said.

"Surprised? Of course I can talk. I can talk about how what happened to me was your fault." said a girl with whose long hair was tied in a complicated fashion.

"You tricked us... You tricked us... And for what?" An identical looking girl said.

"...Jeez you guys are kinda laying it on thick aren't you?" Erubus said though there words were having quite a bit of affect on him. **'Hands of darkness'**

He began to clobber his "Loved ones". They all disappeared and in there place strange looking creatures took there place. They were the size of large dogs. Each one was lime green and had six scorpion esqe legs, two pincers and a pincer shaped tail. They're heads were round yet pointed, and on they're faces had holes with little sharp teeth, which he assumed were they're mouths.

"The heck? ...Titanys?"

_Bite size monstropedia entry- Titany: Scorpion like creatures native to the nowhere islands. Though not poisonous they are quite territorial. _

The creatures were unconiuos. Then Erubus heard a voice he never wanted to hear again. "Hee... Too bad you couldn't beat me the same way..." Erubus turned around and saw his Ex-girlfriend.

"R-raven.." He stuttered sincerely frightened. The young woman had a curvy body and fairly large breasts, she also had long black hair. for clothing she wore a black business suit. The woman sneered.

"Oh come now Eru-chan. Don't tell me your scared? Remember all the good times we had? Why don't you just come back to me? Your services are missed oh so much." Raven said.

Erubus gritted his teeth "Never again... I'm not your pet Raven!" Erubus shouted raising his fists.

"Your going to fight me? Oh Eru-chan... Your breaking my heart again..." She said dramaticaly touching her chest. "Do you think you can beat me now? You barely escaped me last time." she said.

"Shut up!" Erubus shot back charging towards her he punched her hard and she was sent flying back. Erubus blinked and she was replaced by another Titany. '...Wha? Why? Anyone but her' he thought sadly.

"What is going on here!" He screamed.

"Don't know Eru, but how about we climb this cliff now?" Naruto said. Erubus turned around to see his blonde friend coming out of the red forest.

"...Naruto? That is you right? Erubus asked.

"Yeah it's me... Seems you had a rough time too." Naruto said.

"...Yeah... Well... Lets get out of here." Erubus said uncomfortably.

* * *

The two found the rope ladder leading up the cliffs eventually making ther way to the top. Both were silent along the way. Eventually the two found a strange site. It was a house shaped like a green seashell...

"What the hell..." Naruto said stupified.

"Okay... Well... thats new." Erubus said rubbing his eyes.

"Huh... The magypsys live in shell shaped houses, but they're pink not green." Erubus said.

"Yeah... THAT is the weird part." Naruto said. The two walked over to the house and knocked on the door. A young looking man with brown hair, wearing a fancy dark bluejacket and white pants opened the door. "May I help you Gentlemen?" he said.

"Hi we're friends of Kumatora. We er... accidentally ended up here. We don't even know where we are, and were wondering if we could just get some help?" Erubus explained.

The man looked at them for a few moments"...Very well come in come in, I'm sure Lady Mixolodia will be happy to help friends of the princess." He let them in. The house looked nice. Everything was colored green and all the furniture looked very feminine. At the far side of the room stood a woman in a blue dress her back turned to the three. "Are you Mixolydia?" Naruto asked.

"...Yes but please just call me Missy. 3 "

She turned around and both the boys hearts went B-DMP. Missy was a beautiful Bishoujou. She had light brown hair and wore a blue dress with pointed patterns. "Sniff... Wow... You really stink horribly. Ur... Naruto? What have you been up to?3 " She asked covering her nose.

"Huh? I reek?" Naruto sniffed his clothing but coudn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Hm? Oh dear... Don't tell me... Are you two hopped up on mushrooms?3 " Missy asked.

"Mushrooms...? Did we? That sounds kind of familiar." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"...Those were heart shrooms. Even a little taste causes terrible hallucinations that tear at your hearts scars and weaknesses.3 "Missy explained

Naruto and Erubus were shocked. Both looked at each other then they quickly looked down. "Come here I'll fix you right up. 3" The two walked over, and Missy motioned them to turn around. She grabed a wooden two by four and stepped behind Naruto. Smack! She hit him on the head though not hard enough to make him flinch. She did the same to Erubus. Suddenly there vision got extremly blurry and distorted. "Oh god I'm gonna puke!" Erubus said covering his mouth. Everything went black for a second, then it cleared up. The two looked around. Evrything looked... For the most part diffrent. It turned out the house had a blue theme and the Doorman was actually... A very large red octopus wearing a hat? "What the F#$?" Naruto shouted.

"Holy- Naruto you do stink!" Erubus said pinching his nose closed.

"How'd I not smell that earlier?" He added.

"Eh?" Naruto smelled the air. He really did reek. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Now I remember we ate those mushrooms, then all those people... I mean, wow..." Naruto stated dumbfounded.

"Anyways thank you mis-" Erubus began but the words died in his mouth as the two had turned around. Missy actually had traditional pink hair, long and sligtly curly. He also had five o'clock shadow and a rough face. "Hee! Your welcome. Next time don't randomly eat things you find on the ground you dopes.3 " Missy said.

"Uh... Yeah will do." Erubus said. He was very disillusioned.

"So... Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Your on Tanetane Island. Just a little south from the mainland. 3" Missy explained.

"Oh! Oh yeah the Hime has mentioned this island." Erubus asked.

"What else did she she say?3" Missy asked.

"That you were kind but blunt." he replied.

"Ha ha! Guess I'm not the only one. Oh wait what am I saying? You two need to get to Osohe castle. Your not the only arrival on this island.3" Missy explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Seems another being has entered the Islands. They're making a beeline for the castle. Kumatora may require assistance. 3" Missy said worryingly.

Naruto put on a determined face. "Alright! But how do we get to the mainland?" Naruto asked.

"Hachi can give you a ride back. Oto would you be a dear? " Missy said putting a finger on her cheek eyes sparkling. The boys found it creepy. The Octopus Hachi left the house.

"He'll be waiting at the beach! Goodluck you two, say hi to the princess okay? 3" Missy said blowing them both kisses. Unfortunately they got hit. Both of them collapsed and gagged on the floor.

Missy giggled 3" I still got the charms!" She said posing.

* * *

The two descended the cliff and through the Green marshy forest. Titanys ran to hide now fearing them.

"So everything we saw were just creatures and inanimite objects huh..." Naruto said.

"Y-yeah. Ugh... Your gonna need to wash of in the Ocean or something Naruto..." Erubus said.

"Why do I stink though? I even bathed in a hot spring." Naruto said sniffing his pits.

"...I think that answers that." Erubus pointed to something. Naruto looked it was a pool of garbage. A sign saying "Garbage dump. Please no skinny diping."

"...Well would you look at that..." Naruto said mouth gaping.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you took a dive in swampy garbage water." Erubus said scratching his head. He read the sign next to it.

"Oh look there was a hot spring right there next to the dump." Erubus explained reading sign. ""How'd you not notice the building right next to this place? Well just take a quick bath! I'll meet you back at the beach Erubus said going ahead. Naruto slowy walked still stupified at his own mistake.

* * *

After a quick dip Naruto made his way back to the beach. Erubus looked excited The octopus held out its tentacles.

"Our stuff!" Naruto cried. The he ran over and reclaim his backpack.

"Yeah! Turns out Hachi likes beach combing. Our stuff washed up on shore." Erubus explained.

"Thanks Octopus!"

"Scree~ scree~" Hachi said.

"Come on we need to help Kumatora!" Naruto exclaimed. Hachi jumped into the water and motioned the two to jump on his head. "You sure?" Naruto asked. Hachi nodded. The two jumped on to his head, and sayed in a crouching position. "Full speed ahead!" Naruto cried.

And they were off to the mainland.

A/N: Well that about does it for this chapter. The whole chapter pays homage to a section in Mother 3 (The game Kumatora's from). Again further hints are given, and it kills me to say it but they won't be elaborated upon for a while (I am starting to like this foreshadowing stuff).

Things added for the week of... my birthday

Heartshrooms

Titanys

The twins

Raven

Mixolydia

Hachi

Tane tane Island

Nowhere Islands


	7. Ch6 The Battle for Osohe Castle

A/N: Yikes been a while. Sorry I took so long, see my laptops begun falling to pieces. I can still write stories but I can't get on the net to upload them. Now I'm uploading them from the library. Anyways when we left off with our heroes they were on there way to help Kumatora deal with an intruder...

Disclaimer: Mixolydia: The author does not own many characters used in this story. He does own original characters though.3"

Naruto and Erubus waved goodbye to Hachi from a beach on the mainland. Erubus began to lead them to Osohe castle.

"Now lets go find Hime, and kill this intruder." Erubus said, raising his fist

"Wait how do we know this persons a bad guy?" Naruto asked.

"They have to be! How else could they get here? They probably used some crazy forbidden magic to get here." Erubus reasoned.

"I guess... Lets crank it up then!" The teens used there chi to pick up the pace.

Erubus led them through a small valley. "You sure this is the right way?" Naruto asked, knowing Erubus's bad luck with directions.

"Sure I'm sure! We just keep going straight past the cross road, then its just a short walk past the cemetery and we're there." Erubus explained. Naruto looked around. Nothing but a winding field. "Does anyone else live on this island?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, just Kumatora and the other Magypsys." Erubus answered.

"...Has she ever told you about her parents?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"No. I mean... there are hints here and there that I've pieced together but nothing conclusive. They seem to be gone. The only one she mentions is her mother." Erubus said sadly as they made it to the cemetery.

"Anyways enough exposition We're almost there." He said. Naruto could see the castle. It looked... Old and decrepit. It looked slightly medieval. There was a lowered drawbridge leading to a front garden where vegetables were growing. Large wooden doors. Other than that it looked like any other aging haunted castle.

"Yeesh Hime lives there?" Naruto asked sweat dropping.

"Yep! But remember she doesn't live alone. She always parties with her roommates!" He said as he began to run again.

* * *

"Ugh... I'm not looking forward to this..." Naruto moped joining his friend. He thought back to the time Kumatora explained to them about her "roommates"

_Flashing back now._

"_So you live in a castle Hime?" A Twelve year old Naruto asked. The trio were sitting around a campfire during they're annual visits to Konoha. "Yep just like a princess." She replied. Kumatora was roasting beef cutlets on sticks while taking sips of her sake bottle. "You keep calling yourself a princess... Do you have like servants and stuff?" Erubus asked. He was roasting a marshmallows on his stick. _

"_...Nope. Well... The princess thing started as a joke, but soon the title stuck. Technicallyy I'm the last Castellan of castle Osohe." Kumatora admitted._

"_Eh...?" Both of the boys said unsure what the word meant. Kumatora rolled her eyes. _

"_You... Baka's? That's the word right? Anyways castellans are like babysitters for castles in the case the lords or whatever are absent. They're in charge of everything in the castle." Kumatora explained, _

"_Hang on, then if your the Castellan who owns the castle?" Naruto asked._

"_Well long ago there existed the Osohe Kingdom. They lived in peace harmony all that crap. But the king feared something about the island" Kumatora said._

"_What what was he afraid of?" Naruto asked getting into the story._

"_Underneath the Island there lies a creature so powerful it has the power to destroy the world!" Kumatora said dramatically._

"_No freaking way!" Naruto shouted excitedly._

"_You can't be serious..." Erubus said._

"_I'm serious! Right now its sleeping thanks to the magysys, but back then the King of Osohe was consumed by fear. He soon went completely mad." Kumatora said. Eating another piece of roasted meat._

"_Mad? I like where this is going. What did he do in his madness?" Erubus asked excitedly._

"_He sparked a civil war is what happened. Many died. From what the Magypsys tell me a hero rose up to end the war."_

"_A hero?" Naruto said interested._

"_Yeah he was an Islander who one day began to wield a magic blade. He was the key to ending the war." Kumatora elaborated._

"_The key? What does that mean?" Erubus asked. Somehow he began to feel a strange agitation from hearing the story. "I Don't know. That's just how the Magypsys told the story. Anyways the hero slayed the king, and took his place, ending the war. But!" She said suddenly, slightly surprising the two boys._

"_There was still much worry over the Dragon that slept under the Island. So the new king made a descision to lead his people off the Island. He left the Island in the care of one of his non-native friends who was in need of a home for her growing family. His friend promised to take care of the castle." Kumatora finished her story._

"_So your from a long bloodline of Castellans?" Naruto inquired._

"_I don't know" she replied._

"_Eh?"_

"_Well it seems lots of stuff has happened. People died people got bored others eloped, all crazy s#$. who knows if I still have the blood line of the original castellans." She explained taking another sip._

"_So... Do you live alone? Naruto asked. _

"_Nope! I got the noisest roommates ever. I live with a whole group of ghosts who never stop partying." Kumatora said nonchalantly._

"_Ghosts!" Naruto said._

"_Really! I always wanted to meet a ghost!" Erubus said excitedly._

"_Well come over sometime but all they have interest in is music and fine wine." Kumatora said taking another sip of her sake._

"_They wouldn't happen to share some of that with you would they?" Naruto asked. _

"_Well yeah... Why?" She said _

"_No reason..." Naruto replied, finally getting some understanding to her inhuman tolerance to alcohol. _

The two were at the giant front doors. "Come on!" Naruto said taking the lead and opening the door. They were in some sort of entrance hall. On the floor was a red carpet with a complicated fleurs design. 'Must be the Osohe coat of arms or something...' The two went to the next room.

The place really did look old and decrepit. There were paintings, suits of armor, and cobwebs everywhere.

"Lets try the dinning room first, we can ask the ghosts what the situation is" Eruus said leading Naruto through the hallways. "Watch out though some ghosts are mean drunks. They're the ones who smell the worse so keep on the lookout." Erubus warned.

The two walked through the castle encountering little more than walking suits of armor who ignored them as they walked past Finally the two heard music coming from a doorway. "Pretty catchy for piano music." Naruto commented.

"Yep they taught Kumatora everything she knows about music." He replied opening the door.

Inside were several ghosts doing various activities. They resembled stereotypical sheet ghosts with red eyes. They were Playing instruments, drinking wine, or eating food... which went through there bodies and onto the floor. A few paid them notice as they walked in. "Yikes more outshiders?" a ghost holding a glass of wine slurred out clearly intoxicated... Somehow.

"You idiot, clear your eyes it's just Erubus-kun." Another ghost said.

"Oh... Oh Yeagh!" The drunk ghost replied.

"How are you guys?" Erubus asked.

"We've been Better. That thief came here and drank up most of our wine." A Ghost replied.

"You saw him? What'd he look like?" Naruto asked.

"He wore a Dark Purplish clerical robe. He seemed adamant about keeping his hood on. He had it on the entire time so we didn't get to see his face." A ghost said.

"He was quite rude too! Stole everything he could get his grubby hands on." another random ghost slurred out.

"Where'd he go? And where's Kumatora?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. The guy ran out when kumatora spotted him. They probably went deeper into the castle." The somewhat sober ghost replied.

"Then that's where we'll go! Thanks you guys." Erubus said leading Naruto to the the other side of the dining room.

After much exploring the two found a dead end. There seemed to be what looked like hieroglyphs on the wall depicting stick figures in strange poses. There was also a stone statue that looked like a creature with a large mouth. "Uh... What now man?" Naruto asked.

"...There's a special dance that needs to be performed in order to open the way." Erubus said stepping in front of the statue.

"Um... Think you could look away?" Erubus asked uncomfortably.

"Why?" Naruto replied.

"No particular reason. Not like I'm gonna stick my butt out or anything." Erubus said crossing his arms looking serious.

"Okay..." Naruto turned around and didn't see the dance Erubus was performing. He was tempted to peek only once, but decided against it. Something told him it was a very bad idea to turn around.

"Okay it's done!" Erubus declared. Naruto turned around. The wall began to open up almost as if laughing.

"Well come on!" The two ran in only to find a stair case. They went up to the next floor only to nearly get hit by a lightning arrow fired by Kumatora. "Whoa Hime it's us!" Kumatora was on the ground, she had her leg caught in a bear trap esqe device, that resembled large false teeth. She was holding a dagger in her hand when she dropped it looking relieved. She then gave them a huge smile. Naruto! Erubus!" She exclaimed. The two ran over to her and removed the trap from her leg. Naruto helped her up. The three then huddled together in a closed circle and began to hop up and down, rotating in a strange dance. "What are you guys doing here!" She asked excitedly. "I finally made chunin!" Naruto said simply.

"Kick ass! Knew you'd make it some day Blondie!" She said. Ruffling Naruto's head, despite the fact He was now taller than her. "Thanks pinky!" Naruto replied laughing.

"Ha! Pinky, better then Hime I guess." She said .

"Come on it's such a fitting nickname." Erubus said.

"Pfft. You two are the only ones I let call me that, I'm not even Japanese." She said shaking her head.

"It's an Ironic nickname." Naruto said.

"Hey!" she said trying to swing at him repeatedly. She was being pushed back by one arm. Except for comedic moments Kumatora lacked the ability to hit them. "Anyways we heard someone broke into the castle. Any idea who it is?" Naruto asked earnestly.

"No but he's a slippery little creep. He moves fast and he's got real sticky fingers. He somehow slipped through the cracks of the castle to get past that dead end." Kumatora explained with disdain.

"Where'd he go? Naruto asked.

"I think he's headed to the chamber of the egg of light." Kumatora answered.

"The what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well that's the most valuable treasure in the castle." Kumatora explained.

"Okay, so which way did he go?" Naruto asked.

"You just missed him. Just ahead is the court yard." the pink haired girl said

"Okay enough talk, lets rip this guy a new one!" Erubus declared.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Hold on! Let me heal my leg first." Kumatora said muttering a spell under her breath. Her wound became became a shallow cut. "There, least the pains gone." She stood up

"Kay lets go." She said taking the lead.

* * *

The three made there way through hallways and staircases. They found a room with a single trash can in the corner and a large windowish opening that led to a court yard. It only had grass and a strange glowing object sticking in the ground, it was circular with a large needle connecting it to the ground. It was currently being pulled by... A man in clerical robes! "Hey! You creep! What are you doing?" Kumatora shouted. The trio jumped down and faced the unknown thief.

"Oh great, it's princesses anime hair. ...Hey! Who are those two?" the thief said pointing behind her. The thief sounded young maybe around their age. His hands looked quite pale. Other than that the rest of him was hidden under the robe, he did look taller than even Naruto. His face was completely hidden.

"They're friends of mine. Now hand over the stuff you stole, receive your ass kicking, then leave this island." Kumatora threatened.

"Up yours! There's still to much stuff I don't own." The theif said he then took a few steps forward.

"What are you and your bouncers suppose to do about it oowhahahaha..." the thief laughed. The hooded man was then quickly clobbered by Naruto. The thief barely flinched. The two then engaged in some very fast close quarters combat, unexpectedly Naruto was pushed back. 'He's good.'Naruto Noted. "Hm... For a human your not bad. Unfortunately I'm just a hundred times better, ahahaha!" The thief laughed.

"Try me then!. Erubus exclaimed. He already had his sword out which began to glow yellow with light. He delivered a series of super fast swings. **"Woo Foo school! Ars Canum!', **He had delivered twelve slashes before giving him a finishing blow sending him flying back across the court yard. He collapsed in a tattered heap. "Huh, I was expectinga bett-, woops. Erubus had misspoken as the thief got up. Amazingly, his wounds began to disappear, and even his robe was fixing itself. "Hey! This is my favorite robe! Your lucky it's self repairing you chump!" The thief chastised.

"...What are you?" Naruto asked His wounds healed quickly, almost like...

"Maybe a demon? He seems to heal fast enough." Erubus suggested shaking the blood of his sword.

"Demon? Pfft! No way. I'm way better than any Demon." He said snobbishly. Then faster than the any of the three could see he had zoomed right up to Erubus and struck him with the palm of his hand. "Kwah!" Erubus knocked down. "What the!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whats that?" the thief said as he zoomed right towards Naruto. He just barely missed the back of Naruto's head as his hand slammed into the ground making a boom! Sound. Had that connected with Naruto's neck it would have snapped. "Holy-" but the thief did not relent and entered another round of combat with Naruto. The two exchanged blows but the stranger was relentless. Naruto couldn't keep up, but then Kumatora shouted "Get back!" Kumatora had a Wand with a star shaped tip pointed at the thief. A large whirlwind of ice and snow trapped him. "Ah!" the man shouted. His movement began to slow and stiffen until he was to numb to move. "Y-y-you frigid w-witch!" he spouted shivering. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and launched a Rasengan into the strangers stomach. "Oh you diiiiiiick!" he shouted as the sphere of energy ripped into him and launched him spiraling to the opposite wall. He made impact into the wall and crumpled on the grass.

"Lets see him recover from that!" Naruto proclaimed as his clone disappeared.

"Heh... you've grown tougher Naruto." Kumatora said as she high-fived him.

"Um... guys where'd he go?" Erubus asked. The hooded man was gone.

high-five d

"Hey up here!" the three looked up. The thief was on the balcony. "Well if you three are done kissing each others collective asses, I think I'll go help myself to this places loot. Ahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly running back into the castle. Then Kumatora said,slowly at first, "Crrrrraaaaaaaaaaap."

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted. The party headed back into the castle. Unaware that the hooded mans true power could only be used in the dark...

* * *

The trio pursued the mystery man past decrepit staircases, dog sized yellow and black spiders, booby trapped suits of armor and a few carpet dwelling ghouls. Until finally they had caught up with the thief. "I love this place!" Erubus exclaimed having whacked the last ghoul they found on the previous floor. "It's alright. You really need to clean out those spiders though..." Naruto said.

"They're usually so well behaved." said Kumatora. The three confronted the thief in a large hallway with a mirror on the right wall. "Don't you three ever give up? Whats with you?" He said tilting his head.

"The treasure hidden here is my duty to protect you creep." Kumatora said giving him the evil eye.

"Oooooo scary... Pinky's gonna glare me to death Ha!" He removed his hood. The trio were stunned for a second. He was a pale man with brown slick hair that was pulled back. His face was quite handsome. Though what had surprised them was that he was wearing sunglasses... Indoors. Naruto tried to look into his eyes, he couldn't quite tell but his eyes looked like they were... glowing.

"Those glasses make you look like a dork!" Kumatora taunted. The thief glowered. "Well excuse me, your highness but if your pink headed sensibilities are to stupid to understand my sense of style then I'll have to grant you a swift exit..." He pulled his arm back "And a swift entrance into hell!" he then thrust his hand forward. What happened next no one could have prepared for. A tentacle shot from under his sleeve and like a bullet headed right towards Kumatora.

"Hime!" Naruto shouted. Neither boys were in time though Kumatora managed to avoid a direct hit the tentacle grazed her, and she began to bleed. "Dammit..." She muttered as she added pressure to her wound.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted as he and Erubus tried to cut the tentacle. The thief pulled it back though

"Hey! Hey! I wasn't aiming to kill her you know..." He said as his tentacle wiggled about. It was murky brown and looked slimy. The thieves sleeve covered where exactly the tentacle sprouted from.

"What are you? Seriously..." Erubus asked as he stared at the appendage curiously.

"Ha... Don't know what you'd classify me under... Not that it matters. Now are you going to play nice now?" He asked mockingly.

"Your not leaving this place without a beating you bastard." Naruto glared.

"To bad... Now then guess I'll have to get serious now." He took his glasses off revealing a pair of red feral eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark hallway. He stretched his arms out and several new tentacles sprouted from his two sleeves. He began to float though Naruto then noticed tentacles coming from underneath his robes lifting him up. The tentacles lifting him then gained joints resembling a spiders legs. Then Horrifyingly six more tentacles ripped through his back. He looked like a terrible monster.

"Holy zombie Jesus..." Erubus said transfixed on the thief's new form. Nartuo Turned behind to check on the princess. "Hime you okay?"

"Yeah I've already sealed the wound I should be fine to fight." she said as she stood up.

"Good I think we're gonna need all the help we can get." Naruto said stepping forward. Erubus stood by him while Kumatora stepped back to provide support.

"Can we get your name before we start mystery man?" Erubus asked taking his fighter stance. The thief laughed.

"My names Chris Valentine. Member of the thieves guild of Luberia." he said smirking. The ninja and knight charged forward towards their foe.

Naruto summoned over a dozen clones each one taking on a different tentacle. "Hey thats cheating you twerp!" Chris shouted loudly as his tentacles became frenzied. A few clones went poof though a few manged to grab hold of a slimy appendage. Erubus cut through a couple though Chris sprouted more. "More where that came from stick man!" He shot one right at him though Erubus dodged He then stabbed Chris through the chest. "Take That!"

"Oh yeah? Take that!" He landed a blow to Erubus's face. "Haven't you learned? I'm invincible!" He declared shooting more tentacles at his two combatants. The real Naruto and Erubus weaved through the barrage. "Invincible? Perfect! That means I can cut you forever!" Erubus shouted excitedly as he frantic began to slash every tentacle that came his way. Naruto had a small reprieve thanks to Erubus. He noticed the pained look on Chris's face. 'not as invincible as he wants us to think...' thought Naruto. 'He feels the pain' The blond then began to feel strangely light. "Naruto I've given you an speed boost." Kumatora shouted.

"Thanks Hime." Naruto then remembered something. "Hey prep an ice spell. It worked well before."

She nodded. "I need like ten seconds." she said.

"Alright I'll set it up, you knock him down!" Naruto charged forward summoning six clones. They kept most tentacles off of him. Erubus was still hacking away forcing Chris back. Naruto chargedup another rasengan, ggainingthe notice of Chris."You!" Shouted Chris glaring at the ninja. Naruto weaved through the tentacle barrage and did a power slide slipping underneath Chris. "Wait what?" Chris shouted losing sight of the blonde. Naruto jumped up and slammed the rotating sphere into Chris's feet.

"Yow!" Chris Crashed very hard into the ceiling. Naruto was surprised he didn't go through it. The ceiling was tougher then it looked. Chris began to peel himself off. Naruto thought it was funny he resembled a cartoon character who had gotten flattened.

"Your pending f-for a b-bending!" He said through the shivering as he was quickly swallowed in another whirlwind of freezing ice. "N-n-not again!"

"Heh.. guess you don't take to ice very well." Kumatora taunted pointing her wand at the thief.

"You...!"

"Time to end this!" Erubus said as he jumped up and with a hard swing sliced off Chris's head. "Decapitatioooooooon!" Erubus roared.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Kumatora seemed too surprised for words. Chris's head rolled on to the floor. As for his body it began to sink to the floor as the tentacles began to evaporate.

"Uh... that might have been a bit too intense." Naruto said uncomfortably.

"What? You saw his power. He can regenerate his body, this was the only way to beat him. So what's the problem?" Erubus said bluntly.

"Yeah... I guess your right." Naruto admitted.

"Your ice cold man." Kumatora said as the two fist bumped.

"Hey!" The three jumped. Before slowly looking down at the source of the voice. The decapitated head of Chris was glaring at them. "Do you have any idea... HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!" He shouted.

The trio took several steps back. "That's impossible..." Kumatora said covering her mouth in disgust.

"Hey when your as perfect as me nothings impossible." He grinned wickedly. His body twitched, then it's arm began to move, it began to feel around for its lost head. "Groady..." Erubus said looking fascinated, He then began to rub his neck.

"Over here! No Here you idiot!" Chris chastised his body. His body finally found him. It stood up and lifted his head over his neck. Then... it began to regenerate its lost tendons and arteries. The trio were freaked out by this new revelation. Was he really invincible? "Geh... What kind of psycho cuts off a persons head!" He said massaging his neck. The three were still speechless. Chris held his arms out and a pair of tentacles headed towards Kumatora. "Hey! Hands off! Gyaa!" Kumatora said as she was pulled toward the tentacled thief.

"No more fighting okay? Wouldn't want your little anime reject to get caught in the middle right?" Chris taunted as a few more tentacles wrapped themselves around Kumatora... Provocatively "Ugh... I'm living every Japanese girls worst nightmare." Kumatora said completely grossed out.

"Don't even joke about that lady." Chris warned. He adjusted his Tentacles so they wrapped themselves in a tighter grip. "Well love to stay but places to go treasure to steal!" He said as he ran through the hall way and out the door with Kumatora in tow.

"Shoot! That slippery snake! What do we do now? Murder didn't work, and that's all I'm good at." Erubus said disgruntled.

Naruto unsure whether he was a joke said "Well I have a few ideas to try out Lets catch up to him first though." Erubus nodded in agreement. The two gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile our captive princess was struggling against her strange captor. "Let go of me you creep!" she said struggling against the very tight tentacles 'ghh... If only I was stronger...'

"Hey quit struggling lady! Once I find this places loot I'll let you go." he said trying to open a door, before promptly smashing through it.

"Really..." she said on a doubtful tone.

"Well I guess I'll toss you out the window or something... You'll just come after me after all." He said as he continued through the castle hallways.

"why are you here anyways?" asked Kumatora.

"I was hired to steal the egg thingy hidden here." Chris explained.

"How do you know about that?" Kumatora asked.

"My client. She paid me a ton of cash up front for me come here and steal the egg, and promised a hefty bonus once I get back. I wouldn't of bothered coming to this crappy world if it wasn't a lot of cash." He said grinning greedily.

"My friends will stop you creep. Jackass! Asshole! Mother-" Kumatora said as she began to struggle again. Chris seemed to have lost his patience as he brought Kumatora right up to his face. "Stop your struggling, stop your complaining or else-" The tip of the tentacle holding Kumatora pressed hard into her head, and then... Chris's mouth opened wide revealing large grotesque eyeball. Kumatora shut up immediately. Chris's face went back to normal and then he smirked. "Good girl." he said.

'What are you?' Kumatora thought hoping that Chris did not have anymore horrific powers...

A/N:Good to be back America! And everyone else I guess. The new character is a favorite of mine, be sure to look him up on the info page. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks, no promises though. Still I'm gonna try to get this train moving again.

New things added to Info this week:

Castle Osohe

ghosts

Ars Canum

Chris Valentine


End file.
